Friend
by CSIvHP11
Summary: The Potters are known for their relationships with red-heads. James loved Lily. Harry found so much in the Weasley family. But nobody knows that his real first friend was also a red-head. AU
1. You've Got a Friend in Me

**So, this has been in my mind for a while, and I finally got it out, hope you like it...**

Harry sat on the backless bench alone. He shivered slightly, and pulled his pitiful coat tighter around him, as the cool October wind whipped through the playground. The other children didn't seem to notice the chill as they ran and played with each other.

Harry desperately wanted to join them, but Dudley's gang was watching him from across the playground. Harry knew the only reason they weren't hunting him were the recess monitors.

He watched in defeat as the other children laughed and shrieked in their games. A group of girls were playing with a jump-rope while some others had taken over the swings. The field behind the playground was devoted to multiple football matches.

Harry wished he had the courage to join them. He loved the game, and, with his speed and size, was one of the best players when they played during PE. He knew that, anywhere else, he would be playing half-back on one of the teams. But he knew that it would never happen. The other boys were just as scared of Dudley as Harry was.

"Why don't you go play?" a voice suddenly asked him. He didn't recognize it, with its American accent.

Harry turned in surprise to see a red-haired girl smiling at him. He looked around to make sure he was the only other one there.

"You're talking to me" he simply stated.

"Of course I'm talking to you" she giggled.

"Why?" he bluntly asked.

"Why not?" she shrugged in reply.

Harry glanced across the playground at his cousin. Dudley's face was dark, and he was cracking his knuckles. As Harry watched him, he started to lead his gang towards the pair.

"Bad stuff happens around me" he murmured.

The girl just laughed, and held her hand out.

"I'm Kelly Gibbs" she told him.

"Harry Potter" he replied, taking her hand.

"I just moved here" she told him. "My daddy's a marine."

Harry was just about to ask what a marine was when a voice cut in.

"Who's yer friend, Potter?" one of Dudley's thugs asked, when the group reached the bench.

"My name's Kelly" the girl replied, her tone slightly darker than before. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know you're sitting next to a freak" Dudley sneered as Harry, before pushing his cousin to the ground.

"Hey, that's not nice" Kelly objected, jumping to her feet.

Piers laughed from next to Dudley, and pushed her as well. She tripped over the bench, and hit her head on a rock.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the back of her head. She pulled her hand away to see blood.

"What did you do that for?" Harry gasped, crawling over to Kelly.

Dudley's eyes grew wide and he ran off, his gang not far behind.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Kelly.

"I think so" Kelly replied.

"I told you bad things happen around me" he told her, leaning against the bench. "You should go play with some other kids."

Kelly shrugged and grinned.

"Rule number one: never abandon your friends" she told him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Before Kelly could reply, however, a shadow passed over them. They both looked up to see one of the recess monitors. She looked at both of them, sitting on the ground, the blood still on Kelly's hand.

"What's going on" she asked.

"I tripped, ma'am" Kelly replied.

The woman nodded and helped her up.

Kelly smiled at Harry as she was led away, and Harry's heart lifted.

He had a friend.

**So, I have thought of continuing, but its up to you, review, please, and tell me, if you want more, should it stick to canon? or should Gibbs save Harry? which ever you want!:)**

**Oh, and the rule Kelly tells Harry, is a modified version of the actual Rule 1, I just don't think Shannon would let Gibbs tell their daughter to never screw over her partner, you know what I mean? maybe, maybe not, whatever.**

**PS. I own neither Harry Potter nor NCIS, although, I do wish I did, hmmm**


	2. Yes, You've Got a Friend in Me

**Wow, I did not expect this story to be this popular, 15 reviews, and soo many suggestions as to where this is going, with only one chap too! Wow, I just want to thank all of you. I hope this update is quick enough, I have a few more chaps written, and hope the get them typed up soon, alright, now, read:P**

"First day of school, and you're already hurt" Shannon sighed, carefully cleaning the wound on her daughters head.

"It wasn't my fault" Kelly spoke up.

"The nurse said you tripped" her mother reminded her.

Kelly lowered her head slightly, but Shannon moved it back up so she could continue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, father and husband to the females, watched on in amusement. He had been mad when his daughter had come home hurt, but could tell that there was something more behind it.

"I did trip, but it wasn't my fault" Kelly insisted.

"And how was it not your fault?" Shannon pushed.

Kelly looked at her hands.

"Kelly" Gibbs warned her.

"I was pushed" the girl murmured.

"What?" Shannon gasped, moving around her daughter so they were facing each other.

Gibbs took a step towards them, his face dark. Kelly noticed this and quickly jumped into an explanation.

"I was talking to Harry, a boy I met, when this group of boys came over and started to tease him. They pushed him. I told them it wasn't nice and one of them pushed me" she rambled.

"Why didn't you tell the teachers that they pushed you? Why did you say you tripped?" Gibbs asked her, kneeling to her level.

"I did trip" she told him. "When they pushed me, I tripped over the bench we were sitting on."

"Why didn't you tell the teachers that they pushed you?" Gibbs repeated.

"I couldn't" she said.

"Why not?" Shannon asked.

"Because if I had told, they would have hurt Harry even more. He was all alone when I sat next to him, and I know it was cause of the boys" Kelly replied.

"They hurt you Kells" Gibbs softly said.

"Rule Number One, Daddy" she reminded him.

Gibbs stared at the girl.

"Rule Number One" he whispered. Why did his daughter have to get both his and Shannon's stubborn streaks?

He gave her a soft hug.

"Alright, but if they hurt you again" he warned her.

"I know Daddy" she sighed.

"And you're staying home tomorrow, the nurse said you should" Shannon told her daughter.

"Okay, Mommy" Kelly nodded.

"Now, go do your homework" she said as Gibbs stood up.

Kelly jumped to her feet and ran off.

"No running in the house" Shannon yelled after her.

The red head then turned on her husband.

"Those boys need to be punished" she hissed.

"They will be, if they do it again" Gibbs told her.

"No, for what they did to our daughter, and what they have probably done to that boy" Shannon continued, slapping his shoulder.

"Kelly just wants to help this kid, okay, let her. Shes old enough to make these decisions on her own."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she is nine years old. We are supposed to tell her to report bullies, not to ignore them."

"She isn't ignoring them, she's trying to help a friend."

Shannon harrumphed, and went to leave the room. Gibbs grabbed her arm as she walked past him. He pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips across her temple.

"I don't like that she get hurt any more than you do, but she's showing responsibility and maturity by helping this kid, and I trust her" he told her.

She glared at him.

"If she gets hurt again, I promise, I will do something about it" he whispered.

"If she gets hurt again, it will on your head" she told him.

"I know" he smirked.

**Did I get Gibbs? I sure hope so, please tell me, next chap has Harry:P**

**Oh, and can I get some stuff out of the way now, before anyone tries to suggest them- Kelly is not a witch and Harry does go to Hogwarts, these things are definite.**


	3. When the road looks rough ahead

**Ohmyrowling, I am soo sorry, I've been soo busy, between school, indoor track, girl scouts, and college stuff. please forgive me, I give this chap as a peace offering:) now read it**

For once Harry was excited for recess. For once it didn't mean a time without teacher supervision. A time where Dudley and his gang would try to kill him once again. No, now it meant he was going to see Kelly again.

He had spent the entire night in his cupboard, thinking about what she had said _"__never abandon your friends." _He had never had a friend before, they had always been scared off by his cousin. But Kelly had stood up for him.

His heart suddenly twinged. What if Dudley really had scared her off? What if she wanted nothing more to do with him? Another thought was dragged to the surface. What if it had all been a joke? What if she was really Dudley's friend, and they had just been making fun of him?

He shook the thoughts from his head. Piers had hurt Kelly, and even they didn't hurt their friends like that. Besides, another voice in his head said, Kelly was too nice to do something like that. Wasn't she?

He look up at the clock just as the teacher let them go for recess. The other students rushed towards the door. Harry made sure he was in the center of the pack, in order to hide himself from Dudley.

As soon as they were at the playground, Harry made his way to the bench. Kelly wasn't there. He sat down, and scanned the area. She may have been the last to leave her class. Or, the teacher may have wanted to speak to her.

No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see the American red-head anywhere in the crowd. He stood up on the bench to get a better look. Still no Kelly, but he was spotted by Piers.

The rat-faced boy pointed him out to Dudley, who grinned and nodded. Within seconds, the entire gang was heading in Harry's direction.

Harry's eyes grew wide, and his stomach sunk. He jumped off of the bench and speed off.

"What? No girlfriend here to protect you today, Potter?" Piers laughed at him as the group chased him.

Harry's trainers made no noise as he leaned into a turn as he passed the building. He could still hear the pounding of the other boys feet as they chased him, but the noise was slowly growing quieter and quieter.

He skidded to a stop, and took in his surroundings. He was now behind the main building. He tried to control his breathing as he assessed where he was.

"C'mon, Potter" Dudley's voice brought a sense urgency to Harry's being.

He spotted the dumpsters and, without a second thought, jumped behind them.

He closed him eyes mid-jump, focusing on getting to safety. He felt an odd squeezing sensation, but passed it off as wind and being out of breath.

When he landed, he stood as still as possible, his eyes still closed. He listened for Dudley's footsteps, but heard none.

Relieved, but still on edge, he felt behind him, and sat down on what ever was there. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable, and circular. Just a pot, he told himself.

He finally opened his eyes, in order to figure out what to do next.

Fear filled him as his situation presented its-self. He was on the roof.

Mindlessly, he crawled over to the edge. All of the other kids were playing below him, unaware that he was...on the roof? Wait...

How was he on the roof? How was it even possible? He couldn't be on the roof!

The wind! Yes, that must have been it. The wind must have caught him mid-flight!

But, would anyone believe him? He barely believed him. Sure, it was really windy. Sure, he barely weighed 60 pounds.

But... it was a two story building. Not even the strongest wind could carry a person that high up.

"Harry Potter!" a sharp voice was carried over to him with the wind.

Harry flinched and turned away from the edge. The deputy headmistress was watching him from across the roof. Her arms were crossed, and one of her middle fingers was tapping the arm it rested on. The wind blew her blond hair around her face, making her even scarier.

"Headmasters office, now" she ordered.

Harry solemnly followed her.

* * *

"Climbing the bloody building, what will he think of next?" Uncle Vernon ranted.

Harry listened from his cupboard. He had sought its refuge the minute he had walked through the door. Aunt Petunia had taken the letter from the headmaster, and had given it to Uncle Vernon when the large man had gotten home.

"He's been suspended for the rest of the week" Aunt Petunias shrill voice spoke up.

"Oh, has he now" Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry shrunk further back into his cupboard when he felt, more than heard, his uncle walking in his direction.

The door was slung open, reveling the man. His face was on its way to turning purple, and his eyes were wide.

He grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him out of the small space.

"What did you think you were doing?" he breathed in Harry's face.

"I didn't cli..." Harry started to protest.

The man slapped the boy across the face. Harry fought the tears that threatened to fall. If he cried, it would only be worse.

"Don't lie to me boy" Uncle Vernon growled. "The deputy headmistress found you on the roof, how else would you have gotten up there?"

Harry knew it was a rhetorical question, the sneer in his uncles voice told im that much, but he had to get the truth out.

"I jumped behind the bins and ended up the roof" he quickly put in.

Uncle Vernon's face turned an even darker shade of purple.

"Get in your cupboard, no meals till you go back to school on Monday" he ordered.

With that, the small boy was thrown back into the closet; the door locked behind him.

* * *

Harry curled up in the darkness. Of course no-one would have believed him. They never did. Why should they, he was nothing but a freak. An orphan whose relatives were kind enough to take him in.

A boy with nothing. No money. No parents. No friends.

His heart twinged at the last thought. No friends. He hadn't seen Kelly at all during school. It gave him hope. She might have just stayed home. She had been bleeding pretty bad.

_Oh, no_, he thought. _What if she had to go to the hospital because of me?_

He didn't want her to get hurt, she was too nice. What if she didn't want to be his friend after what happened? What if her parents told her to stay way from him?

_As long as she doesn't get hurt, _he thought.

He leaned against the back wall, only to feel pain shoot though his face. He held back a yelp as he jumped away from the wood.

He gingerly felt his face. It was already swelling from where Uncle Vernon had hit him.

Giving a low sigh, he laid back on the thin mattress and slowly drifted to sleep.

**So, it's longer, I think. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I did not expect this story to be this popular, less than five chaps up, and it already has nore alerts than any of my other stories, wow. Thank you, soo much:)**


	4. And You're Miles and Miles Away

**I know, it's been a while, I'm sorry, but here it is, chapter 4, hope you like it**

Kelly slowly walked down the hall, towards the nurses office. Her mommy had told her to see the nurse before she went out to play at recess. She didn't really want to. The woman was old, and fat, and smelled like the cigarettes Kelly had seen her smoke one day after school.

But her mommy had told her to see her, and she did what her mommy told her to, well most of the time anyway.

So she walked down the pale blue hall. Part of her wanted to go as slow as possible, but part of her wanted to get it over with so she could see Harry. She finally settled in a pace between the two.

When she reached the wooden door, she slowly pushed it open. The nurse was sitting at her desk, looking through some papers. The door creaked as she pushed it, letting the woman know she was there.

"Ah, there you are Kelly, your mummy said you would be coming in. It took you so long, dearie, I thought you had forgotten and was about to send the hounds after you" the woman laughed.

Kelly stared at the woman.

"Yes, now, lets look at that scratch of yours" the nurse said, getting more serious.

She led Kelly to a hard chair, and parted some of her hair, in order to look at the injury.

"Are you dizzy at all?" the woman asked her.

"No, ma'am" Kelly replied.

"Any head ache?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, good. Are you sure you're alright?"

Kelly nodded as the woman fixed her hair.

"Alrighty then, you can go play, but if you start to feel weird, come back instantly."

"Yes, ma'am" Kelly said as she left the room and rushed down the hall.

She was glad to be out of there. She passed some of the older classes that were still learning; their recess was later in the day.

Eventually, she reached the doors that led to the play-area and quickly exited the building.

All of the other children were running around, playing, happy to have some free time. Kelly stuck to the edges of the area, avoiding the crowd of students. She spotted the bench on the other side of the area, but couldn't tell if Harry was sitting on it.

It didn't take her long to reach the bench, but Harry was not sitting on it. She scanned the area around the bench. Still no sign of the boy she had be-friended. He wasn't sitting on any of the other bench's. He wasn't playing with any of the other kids. He was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for Potter?" a high-pitched voice questioned.

Kelly turned around to see a brunette girl watching her.

"He's not here today" the girl continued, not letting Kelly answer her question.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Don't really know, but somebody said he was climbing the building yesterday and was suspended" the girl replied. "They said he won't be back till Monday."

"Who told you this?" Kelly frowned, her curious instincts kicking in.

The girl frowned as well, before looking around her.

"Well, the person who told me was told by Dudley, Potters cousin. You should be careful of him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like Potter" the other girl shrugged before turning around to look at a group of girls.

Kelly looked past her to look at them as well. It looked like they were getting impatient. One was motioning for the girl Kelly was talking to to hurry up. The other two were lazily swinging a jump rope between them.

"Do you want to join us? It's a lot more fun than sitting here" the girl offered.

Kelly thought for a second.

"Alright" she grinned.

The other girl smiled as well and led her to the group.

* * *

"How was school today, honey?" her mother asked as she drove Kelly home.

"It was fun" Kelly replied.

"What did you do?"

"Well, my lessons were kinda boring, but I met some girls during recess" Kelly explained.

"Really? That's cool. How was Harry?"

Shannon watched as her daughters face fell.

"He wasn't at school today" Kelly told her.

"Oh, do you know why?"

"Well, the girls said he got into trouble yesterday, so he won't be at school until Monday."

They spent the rest of the ride talking about what Kelly had learnt at school.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing, Jethro?" Shannon asked her husband later that night.

"Give her a little freedom, Shan," Gibbs chuckled. "If it ends up being a problem, we'll do something."

Shannon shot him a look.

"Jethro, the boy was suspended for three days, I'm not sure I want him around our daughter."

"Lets at least met him before we jump to conclusion."

"If Kelly gets into trouble because of him, I'm blaming you."

Gibbs chuckles again as the red-head poked his chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her.

"If it happens, I'll take the blame" he grinned.

Shannon gave him a look and pushed him slightly before walking off, shaking her head.

"And I thought boy trouble wouldn't start for a few more years" Gibbs laughed to himself.

* * *

Kelly sat in her room. She had already finished her homework, and didn't want to play with her dolls.

She was thinking of her friend. Something told her he was in trouble. She just hoped he was alright.

* * *

It was dark. But, then again, it was always dark when he was in trouble. His uncle would take out the light bulb and keep the grate closed.

He had no idea what day it was anymore. It could be Sunday, or it could still be Tuesday. He was clueless.

His face still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. This was the only thing that told him some time had passed. He carefully pressed his fingers against the welt, and had to fight back any sound of pain.

**So, any good? Please let me know**


	5. From your nice warm bed

**I am sooo sorry for the wait, I've been so busy between indoor track, my senior project, scholarship stuff, and midterms this week. Not to mention my internet has been on the fritz... ugg, but, here it is, chapter number five, it is a shorter one, but I will get more up soon, dont worry. and I'm sorry for not responding to any reviews, somebody asked why it was AU, so I just want to say that it's AU cause the timeline for the Gibbs family is altered slightly, Kelly was in kindergarten in 1992, after this story takes place, and here they are in year five (going by age, they would have been in fourth grade in the US), I also don't think the Gibbs family ever lived in England, so, yeah, AU**

Harry curled up into a ball. Hunger pains raged through his body. He hadn't really eaten in the days since Uncle Vernon had locked him in the cupboard. Aunt Petunia has stopped by twice a day with a cup of water and soup so thin it was practically water itself. Neither did anything to fill his stomach. If anything, they made him feel worse, acting as reminders of what his body was missing.

He had no idea how much longer he was going to be put through this. All he knew was that he was supposed to be going back to school on Monday, and it had started on Wednesday.

Blackness was constantly on the edge of his vision, threatening to take him from the conscious world, but he fought it, not wanting to be asleep if Dudley decided to torment him. He did everything he could to stay awake, but he was slowly losing.

He turned his mind to school, reciting his times tables in his head. Five times three is fifteen. Seven times two is fourteen. Three times nine is 27. One times one is one.

Rule number one. Never abandon your friends. Kelly. Sorrow gripped his heart. Was Kelly really his friend? Doubt started to gnaw at him, much like the thirst and hunger. He had been so sure she had really liked him, but as he sat, alone, hungry, and tired, in his dark cupboard, he couldn't know anything for a fact. He couldn't tell what was real, and what was fake.

But Kelly had been so sincere, with her bright red hair, and deep brown eyes. She had actually smile at him. Actually been nice to him.

The thoughts were shoved to the back of his head as another pang of hunger shook his body.

He clenched his eyes shut and focused on his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In.. Out.. In.. Out... In... Out... In... Out...

His head rested on his knees as the darkness took over and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kelly pulled her comforter to her chin, the doll her daddy had bought her on one of his trips away was held softly in her arms.

She missed Maddie, but the other girl had moved to Italy, and Kelly was in England. The sent letters to each other, but it wasn't the same. Maddie told her about the fun she had in Italy, about how they went to the beach, and ate pasta almost every day. Kelly told her about how chilly it was in England, but that she had been enrolled in a really nice ballet class.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind, it was Sunday, and tomorrow, Harry would be back at school.

She couldn't wait. She had spent the rest of the week playing with the girls at recess, but all they did was jump rope. She wouldn't mind it, if she was good at jump rope. But she always landed on the rope, or landed too soon and the rope hit her legs.

A smiled crossed Kelly's face as she pulled her comforter tighter around her, and fell into a calm sleep.

**So, any comments (other than it's shortness)? please tell, please do:) Oh, and I realized that Kelly actually had brown hair, but, I'm not changing anything in the story, so imagine she got her mothers hair, okay;)**


	6. Just remember what your old pal said

**UPDATE! yes! finally, right? Anyway, I think it is slightly longer... possibly... maybe. either way, I own neither Harry Potter, nor NCIS...okay, now read:)**

_He was sitting on his bench in the school playground. He was just watching the other kids play, as his legs swung through the air. They all looked so happy, so carefree. None of them had a care in the world. _

_He suddenly felt a presence next to him, and a hand took his. He turned in surprise, and was greeted by Kelly's kind eyes and wide smile. He smiled shyly back at her. She laughed at his shyness, and soon they were both laughing, using one another as support. _

_Their laughter was cut short, however, when she was pulled away from him by rough hands. Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw his uncle dragging the girl away. Kelly's cries rung deep in his head, and he tried to jump up to help her, but he was stuck to the bench. _

_Her voice sounded in his head. 'You are no friend of mine.' 'You are as much of a freak as everyone says.' 'I wish I had never met you.' _

_The last one cut him deep. If she had never met him, she would have never gotten hurt. Maybe it would have been better. Maybe he was just a freak who caused bad things to happen. _

_In a flash, everything was green, and pain filled his head. _

* * *

A loud thump filled the cupboard as his forehead hit one of the shelves. He held back tears and rubbed the spot. He normally avoided falling asleep that close to the shelves, but in his state, he had forgotten.

Slowly, he repositioned himself to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on his door.

"Get up, you have to go to school today," her brisk voice told him before the click of the lock filled the air.

Groaning, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, and started to feel around for some clothes to wear.

After close to fifteen minutes of searching, getting dressed, and multiple rest breaks, he opened the door for the first time in almost a week.

Instantly, he snapped his eyes shut. After days in almost pitch black, the harsh hall light almost blinded him. After sitting on the edge of his bed for a few moments, he squinted his eyes, and leaned on the wall as he made his way to the kitchen.

Once in the blindingly white room, his aunt handed him a plate with two slices of toast and a small cube of melon.

"Eat up," she told him, "you can't be late."

He obediently walked over to the table, and quickly ate his breakfast.

He managed to finish eating before Dudley entered the room, and quickly left to get washed up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was climbing into the car, and Aunt Petunia drove them to school.

* * *

Kelly was woken by her mother opening the curtains in her room. Happiness filled her as she remembered what day it was.

She quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen.

"Woah, why the rush?" her mom asked her.

"It's Monday," the girl happily replied as Shannon poured some cereal into a bowl for her.

"Really, and what is so great about that?" the older red-head continued the banter as she handed the younger one the bowl.

"Harry is going to be back in school today," Kelly grinned.

"Well, we better get going then, shouldn't we?" Shannon laughed. Kelly nodded and started to get out of her seat. "You need to finish breakfast first."

The girl gave her a grin, just like her fathers, and started to east as fast as she could.

Shannon chuckled as she put her daughters lunch together.

They were on the road ten minutes later.  
**  
So, its progressing, but is it good? please let me know:)**


	7. Boy, you've got a friend in me

**Oh my gosh, it's been ages. Since I last updated I screwed up at track districts, got a scholarship, and graduated from high school! damn, a lot has happened, but thats why I havn't updated. I also got my laptop for college, so I am currently using it and... I have word again! no more notebook for me! hahahaha!**

**This chap actually brought back memories from primary school; my riends and I would run around the play area playing, of course, Harry Potter (I was aleays Hermione as the only girl).**

**Anyway, read, please-**

Harry knew everyone was watching him as he made his way to class. He could hear their voices mutter after he passed them. He kept his head down, and ignored them. All he wanted was to make it through the day.

During the lessons, he sat quietly, just listening to what the teacher was saying. He had been slightly lost at the start of the day, but had soon understood what she was saying.

He was about half-way done with the worksheet the teacher had passed out when someone knocked on the door. After talking to the older student for a few seconds, the teacher motioned to Harry.

"The Headmaster wants to see you," she told him.

He heard snickering from his classmates as he walked out of the room. He quickly made his way through the halls towards the headmaster's office.

Once he was there, he knocked on the door three times, and stepped back slightly. The door opened revealing the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter," the man said, motioning for Harry to enter.

Harry quickly passed the man and stood in front of the desk.

"You may sit," the headmaster told him.

The buy quickly sat down, his eyes watching the man.

"Do you understand why you were punished?" the man asked him.

"Yes, sir," Harry quietly replied.

"Good," he nodded. "And be warned, if you are caught climbing the school buildings again, you will be expelled."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Okay, you may return to class," the man dismissed him.

Harry slowly walked out of the room, but picked up the pace once he was out. He was glad to be out of there.

By the time he had reached his room, everyone was leaving for recess. The teacher nodded at him, and he joined them.

He started his walk to the bench out of habit. His feet knew where to go, even though he wasn't paying any attention.

He was thinking about the dream he had had that night. What if Kelly really did think of him that way? The thought hurt so much. He was used to being considered a freak, but after having had a friend in Kelly, the thought of losing her almost killed him.

"Harry!" an excited voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked up from the ground to see a red head sitting on the bench. The girl was grinning at him.

"Kelly!" he replied. All of his thoughts vanished. How could he have ever thought she would consider him a freak? She was too nice for that.

The girl stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"You are not allowed to get into trouble again," she informed him.

"I didn't mean to," he shrugged.

"Either way," she started. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Harry replied.

His heart filled with joy. She had missed him! Nobody had ever missed him before. It was a good feeling, knowing that someone had missed him; it was just as good as having someone to miss.

"C'mon, let's play," Kelly suddenly suggested, pulling him towards a group of girls with a jump rope.

"I dunno," he hesitated. "I don't really think they want me to play with them."

"Don't be silly, they won't mind" she laughed as they reached the group.

Harry hung back as Kelly walked up to the girls. He noticed them eyeing him, and he moved his gaze to the ground.

"Can we join you?" he heard the American ask.

"You can," one of the girls replied. "But he can't."

Harry turned slightly; ready to walk away when Kelly accepted their offer.

"Why not?"

The words froze his feet. He turned back to the group. Kelly was standing with her back to him. Her hands were on her hips, and her head was cocked slightly to one side.

She was standing up for him.

The other girl looked at a loss for words. She quickly scanned the playground. Harry noticed her eyes lock onto a person on the other side. He followed her gaze. Yup, it was Dudley.

The other boy was currently pushing a younger boy off a swing. The small boy started to cry when he hit the ground, and Dudley and his gang quickly left the area.

"Why not?" Kelly repeated.

"Because bad things happen around him," the girl finally told her. "He isn't safe to be around."

"What do you mean? Harry isn't the dangerous one, it's his cousin that's a bully," Kelly told them.

"His cousin hurts anyone that plays with him," the girl explained.

"Fine then, we'll play somewhere else," Kelly harrumphed.

The girl spun around, and grabbed Harry's wrist. She pulled him away from the group. Harry smiled slightly. He really had a friend.

"What do you want to play?" the girl suddenly asked him as they walked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I know," she suddenly announced. "We can play Pirates."

They stopped walking. The bench was next to them.

"How do you play Pirates?" Harry asked.

"Well, first, you have to pretend you are a pirate, then, you go on adventures," she explained.

"Okay," Harry said. He sat on the bench, trying to think of how he could be a pirate.

He jumped slightly when Kelly jumped onto the bench next to him.

"I am Cap'n Scarlet, owner of this here boat, and pillager of villages near and far," she announced.

"What boat?" Harry asked her.

"Arg, the one you are sitting on boy," she scowled.

Harry looked down at the bench and grinned.

"Yes, ma'am. And I am Pirate Jamison, your right-hand man" he said.

Kelly jumped off the bench, leading him in their adventure.

* * *

"So, how was school today, Kelly?" Shannon asked her daughter as they ate dinner.

"Really fun," Kelly told her parents.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"Harry was back today," she quickly replied. "We tried to play with some other kids, but they didn't want to play with Harry. So we played Pirates instead. I was Cap'n Scarlet, and he was Pirate Jamison. We fought the evil pirates, and saved the gold, and buried it for tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Gibbs laughed at his daughters' enthusiasm.

"Yup" she agreed.

* * *

"I may have been wrong about the boy," Shannon said as she cleaned the dishes.

"Kelly sure likes him," Gibbs laughed.

"She hasn't been this happy since we left the States," his wife sighed.

Gibbs walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"She has found a friend, and from what she has been saying, so has Harry," he told her.

Shannon spun in his arms.

"I would like to meet him, though," she said.

"So would I, but lets' wait until next week," he suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry lay in his bed. He was looking at the coat rack over him, but wasn't seeing it.

He was thinking about Kelly. He didn't know how he had ever though she could be mean to him. The game they had played had been so much fun. He couldn't wait until the next day, when they got to continue their adventure.

For once, he fell asleep happy.

**Well, it's longer (and don't try to tell me other wise, it's at lease a page longer than the previous longest chap) but is it good? please let me know, please**


	8. You've Got A

**Yeah, new chap. It is a little short, but it's really just a filler chap. I have two ideas for the next chap, and I want to ask your opinion on them at the end of the chap.**

"Come, Pirate Jamison, we must fight our way out of this here treasure cave," Kelly declared as she jumped onto the bench.

Harry stood on the ground next to her. He was smiling up at her.

They both turned around when the bell rang to signal the end of recess.

"I guess we're gunna have to fight out way out tomorrow," Kelly shrugged as she jumped back off of the bench.

They started to walk towards the lines, but Kelly suddenly remembered something.

"My parents said you can come over to play one day this week," she told him.

"Really?" Harry asked. His eyes were wide and his face had lit up.

"Yeah, you just have to ask your aunt and uncle," Kelly nodded.

Harry felt the joy inside his chest die. There was no way his aunt and uncle would let him go to Kelly's house. He looked at Kelly. Her face was full of hope.

"I'll ask them tonight" he said.

"Good."

* * *

"Did you ask him, Kelly?" Shannon asked as she gave her daughter a snack.

"Yeah, he said he was going to ask his aunt and uncle tonight," the girl responded, picking up an apple slice.

"What are you going to do if he does come over?"

"Well, we might play Pirate a little, and hide-and-seek. Oh, and he has to try Oreos! He has no idea what they are! I told him they are delicious, but he doesn't think they will be, so he has to try them."

Shannon listened to Kelly ramble on. It was good for her to have a friend.

* * *

Harry watched the Dursleys' carefully through the slightly opened kitchen door.

Dudley was eating some crisps as he watched the actors move across the television screen. He occasionally wiped his hands on the couch cushion.

Aunt Petunia was reading a magazine, while Uncle Vernon had just finished reading the paper.

Harry looked back into the kitchen. He had just finished the dishes, and had mopped the floor. If there was ever a time to ask for something, it was now.

Swallowing loudly, he pushed the door open.

Uncle Vernon turned to look at him almost instantly.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"I was wondering if I can go to a friend's house sometime this week," Harry quietly said.

"A friend's house?" Uncle Vernon snorted. "What friend?"

"She just moved here," Harry told him.

"From where? She can't be normal to be your friend" the large man chuckled.

"She's an American," Dudley spoke up. "She told the class her fathers a marine."

Uncle Vernon glanced at Dudley, then back at Harry.

"We will be going out Friday night; you can go to her house instead of Mrs. Figg's," Uncle Vernon decided.

Harry tried to mask the joy on his face, but he knew he failed horribly.

"If," Aunt Petunia cut in. "You finish all of you chores for today and Friday tonight."

Harry face fell slightly, but it was soon hardened with determination.

"You may go," Uncle Vernon dismissed him.

* * *

Harry lay in his cupboard with his head resting on his arms. He stared up at the ceiling. He had just finished his final chore for the night, and was now waiting for sleep with a smile on his face. He was going to go to Kelly's house.

* * *

"They said yes," Harry exclaimed when he saw Kelly the next day at recess. "I can go to your house on Thursday."

"Yes!" Kelly yelled, jumping in place.

"My uncle wrote this for your parents," Harry added as he handed Kelly an envelope.

Kelly took it and folded it before putting it in her pocket.

"Now come, Pirate Jamison, we have some treasure to find!"

* * *

"His aunt and uncle said yes!" Kelly exclaimed as she climbed into the car.

"That's great, honey" Shannon replied, smiling at her daughters joy.

"Yeah, and they wrote this for you and Daddy," Kelly continues, holding out the envelope.

Shannon took the envelope and looked at it before driving off.

* * *

"What does it say?" Shannon asked after Gibbs finished reading the letter.

"Apparently the family is going out Friday, but Harry doesn't want to go, so he can come over then," Gibbs told her.

"Great," she grinned. "Did they say if they are dropping him off?"

"They asked if we could pick him up from school, when we get Kelly on Friday."

"Okay. Did they give a phone number, so we can figure everything out?"

"Yeah, hand me the phone."

* * *

Harry barely registered the phone ring as he washed the dishes. He was too excited about going to Kelly's to worry about anything.

In the background, Uncle Vernon's rough voice answered, and talked for a while. He had just finished washing the last dish, and was about to start drying when his uncle called him.

"You will be going to your friend's house on Friday, after school. We will pick you up on our way home," the man told him.

Harry fought the smile that wanted to overtake his face. He succeeded until Uncle Vernon left the kitchen; then it came out full-force.

**Okay, for my ideas, I just want to ask you, the readers, do you want Harry to go to Kelly's? The alternative will happen anyway, even if Harry goes, but it will happen sooner if he doesn't, and will prevent him from going. Let me know in a review. This isn't some ploy to get reviews, I really want your input. Thanks:)**


	9. Friend in Me

**Okay, here it is, and... OH MY GOSH! I updated in a week! It's amazing. anyway, this chap was actually kinda hard to start, so let me know if it shows...K? K. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have well over 100 reviews for this fic and didn't even notice it. I plan on starting to reply to the reviews, even if it is just 'Thanks'. Now, read-**

Harry sat, staring at the clock on the wall. School was almost over for the day. It was almost time for him to go to Kelly's. He barely registered the homework his teacher assigned right before the bell rang.

He barely managed to keep from running from the room, but still walked at a quicker pace than usual. He could barely believe that the Dursley's were letting him go to her house. They normally tried to prevent him from feeling any happiness, but he figured they did not want to look bad to her parents.

When he reached to front of the school, he quickly scanned the crowed for Kelly. He couldn't find her, but did see the Dursley's walking out of the gate with Dudley.

"Harry!" a voice caught his attention.

The boy turned to see Kelly behind him. A smile stretched across his face.

"Kelly! I was looking for you," he told her.

"Well, I found you instead," she laughed.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"I forgot to tell you that I meet my mom by the bench," she explained. "So I decided to find you before meeting her. I cannot wait to get home; we are going to have a ton of fun! I have so much planned!"

"You're going to talk his ear off at this rate, Kelly," a soft voice laughed.

Harry looked up to see an older version of Kelly sitting on the bench. The woman smiled at him.

"You must be Harry," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, shaking her hand.

"I'm Kelly's mom," the woman told him. "Come on, you two, the cars out front."

Before long, they were driving through the neighborhood streets, towards Kelly's house.

* * *

Shannon watched the pair through the rear-view mirror as she stopped for a red light. Kelly was rambling away with what the two were going to do that afternoon. Harry seemed to be hanging on to her every word; a smile gracing his face.

He was an adorable little boy. His hair was a mess, and his eyes shone as he listened to Kelly. The black hair, green eye combination didn't hurt anything, either. Yes, he was as cute as nine year olds come, but something didn't sit right with her.

He was about Kelly's height, but much thinner, and it did not seem like he was at a healthy weight. His skin was pale, as if he never got any sun. His eyes, although bright, seemed to hold darkness to them.

A honk behind her caused to the snap her attention to the road. The light had turned green while she was watching the kids. Quickly, she started down the road.

Only part of her attention, however, was on driving. She couldn't get the shadow under Harry's eye out of her mind. It looked like a bruise. A healing one, yes, but he had still been hurt.

Part of her mind told her that he was a young boy; he could have gotten into a fight, or fallen while running around.

But another part of her mind didn't believe it.

* * *

Harry stared at the house as Kelly's mum pulled into the drive. It was about the same size as the Dursley's. It had two floors and a large bay window on the bottom floor. He could see a playhouse in the backyard, and a few toys were by the front door.

He was pulled out of the car by Kelly, who was bouncing as she waited for her mum to unlock the door. The woman laughed as the kids rushed into the house.

The inside of the house was just a nice as the outside. It opened into a hallway with pictures of Kelly and her parents hanging on the wall. They passed an open door to a dining room and a set of stairs before entering the kitchen.

"I always have a snack when I get home," Kelly told him once they entered the room.

"Kelly asked me to buy some Oreos from the base for you," Shannon said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I told her you have never tried them, but they are way too good for you to never eat some," Kelly smiled.

Harry grinned back. Shannon put a plate full of round cookies in front of them. Harry picked one up, and looked at it. It looked different than any other cookie he had ever seen. Some icing was sandwiched between two chocolate cookies.

"Try it," Kelly encouraged him. He glanced at her; she had chocolate crumbs in the corner of her mouth.

Harry slowly took a bite of the cookie. His eyes went wide and he shoved the rest of it in his mouth. Kelly laughed.

"These are amazing," he said after swallowing.

"Told you," she smiled.

* * *

Gibbs hung his cover on the hook in the hallway as he walked into his house. He could smell dinner being made in the kitchen, and could hear laughing in the yard.

"I'm guessing Harry's here," he said after kissing his wife.

"Yeah," Shannon replied. "They are playing 'Pirate' in the yard."

"Hmm. What's for dinner?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Ohh."

He reached over her shoulder, and swiped his finger along the edge of the pot, stealing some of the sauce. Shannon laughed, and swatted his hand away.

Gibbs laughed as he walked into the backyard, where the kids were hanging off the playhouse.

"Don't fall," he warned then.

"Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed.

She jumped off the metal and raced towards him. She jumped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight for a second before putting her down.

"Daddy, this is Harry," she said, pulling a small boy towards him.

"Hello, sir," the boy said, holding out his hand. Gibbs took it as he took in the boy's appearance.

He was tiny, and almost looked sick. His clothes hung off his body, and it looked like his pants were held up by some rope. He had a healing bruise under his eye. Gibbs held back his anger as he talked.

"Don't call me sir, call me Gibbs," he told the boy.

Harry's eyes lit up when he said it, as if it was one of the best things in the world.

"Okay," the boy said.

"Dinner is almost ready, so why don't you two go wash up," he suggested.

"Alright, Daddy," Kelly said before dragging Harry back into the house.

Gibbs followed them into the house. He glanced at his wife before going upstairs to change out of his dress blues.

* * *

Harry tried to keep the surprise off of his face as Kelly's mum ladled some of the pasta onto his plate. Aunt Petunia had certainly never served him food. Actually, Aunt Petunia barely let him eat.

He saw Kelly grin at him from across the table before she started to eat.

"I hope you like it, Harry," her mum said. "It's Kelly's favorite."

Harry took a quick bite of the meal, and grinned. It was better than anything he had ever made, and definitely better than anything his aunt made.

"It's amazing, Mrs. Gibbs," he told her.

The woman smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

Harry smiled sheepishly, and looked down at his meal.

He ate silently as Kelly told her parents about her day at school. He was content to let her talk. He had just had the best afternoon of his life, and wished the Dursley's were more like this.

He was pushing some bits of the pasta around in the sauce when he noticed the silence. He looked up to see Kelly and her parents looking at him. He shot Kelly a questioning look, and she started to laugh.

Her mum gave her a look before looking back at him.

"I asked if you were done," she repeated.

"Oh, yes I am. It was delicious, Mrs. Gibbs," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Okay, how about you and Kelly go watch a movie as her father and I clean up from dinner."

"Alright, let's go, Harry," Kelly quickly agreed.

She moved around the table and pulled Harry into another room. Harry watched as she opened a cabinet and started to go through some VHS tapes. He didn't interrupt her as she searched. Instead, he looked at some of the picture around the room.

Most were of Kelly, but one caught his attention. It was of her parents. Mrs. Gibbs was hugging Gibbs from behind; her arms were wrapped around his neck. Both of them were smiling widely. Harry wondered if that was what his parents had looked like. He knew his mum had red hair because of something Aunt Petunia had said once. He could imagine them being that happy, despite what his relative had told him.

"Here it is!" Kelly's voice startled him. She was walking towards the television with a movie held high in the air.

She opened the box and was soon fast-forwarding through the previews. When the screen turned blue, with a castle over some words, she played it, and pulled him towards the sofa.

The blue screen soon gave way to a book with the words 'Robin Hood' on it. The book opened, and a roster wearing medieval clothing started to walk across the pages while singing.

* * *

Gibbs held Shannon as they watched the children from the doorway. Kelly's head was leaning on Harry's shoulder, while the boys head leaned on Kelly's head. On the screen, the animals were running from the castle prison. They heard Harry gasp as the youngest rabbit was almost left behind.

Shannon glanced at the boy for a second, before motioning for her and Gibbs to leave the room.

"Jethro," Shannon started when they were in the kitchen. She paused for a second before starting again. "Do you think Harry's family mistreats him?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away. He stared at the doorway for a few more moments before sighing.

"I'm not sure, Shan, but I'll talk to him before he leaves tonight," he told her.

"I may be over reacting," Shannon said, almost trying to convince herself. "But he's just so small, and looks underfed. And that bruise, it looks like someone hit him."

"I know, and if they are, we'll do something about it. Unless he tells us, we can't do anything."

Shannon sighed, and leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Little tidbit: this is my longest chap yet! whoop! Yeah, I decided to let Harry have some fun, but the next chap is darker, I would know cause O.o I have already started to write it! It should be up soon:)**


	10. You've Got Troubles,

**...What is this? An update within days? You may take a minute if needed... Done? Good, cause you need to read this thing. I got excited, cause I GOT INTO POTTERMORE! Yes! I almost flipped out... at 6 in the morning in a sleeping house:) Anyway, I though I would spread the cheer. I also forgot to with Harry and Jo Happy Birthday in my last update (note, I didn't forget, just to mention it in my update, cause it was my FB status), so to, not only Jo, and Harry, but also Neville, the most badass underdog Hogwarts has ever seen: Happy Belated Birthday:)**

Harry sat up and stretch as the movie ended. Kelly stood up and walked to the TV. She started to rewind the movie, and turned back to him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"That was really good," he replied. "I loved the fight after the shooting contest, it was really funny. But my favorite part was when they thought Robin was dead, but he wasn't"

"I liked that one too, but I really liked when Robin and Main Marian got married," Kelly told him.

Harry made a face, and Kelly laughed.

"Do you want to watch another? We have a ton of Disney films," she said as she put 'Robin Hood' away.

"You have to get ready for bed first, missy," another voice said from the doorway.

The pair turned to see Shannon watching them.

"Come on, Kelly," she said.

Kelly sighed and walked out with her mom. Harry looked around the room for a second before picking the picture of Kelly's parents up from the tea table.

"That was before we had Kelly," a voice almost made him drop the picture.

He looked up to see Gibbs standing where Shannon had been standing. The man walked into the room, and sat next to Harry.

"At that point in my life, I thought I would never be happier," Gibbs laughed and grabbed another picture from the tea table. "That changed when we had Kelly."

He handed the picture to Harry. The boy took it, and stared at it. It was of Kelly. She was wearing a white sun dress and Gibbs cover. She was laughing at the camera.

"Now, when Kelly is happy, I'm happy," Gibbs continued. "When we first moved here, she wasn't very happy. She had lived in the United States her entire life, and left everything behind: her school, her friends, her grandparents. Then, she came home from school one day, and was happier than she had been since we moved here."

Harry's gazed moved from the picture to Gibbs. The man was watching him.

"She was hurt, but told us she had a new friend," Gibbs paused.

"Me," Harry spoke up. Gibbs smiles slightly.

"Yeah, you," Gibbs sighed before pausing again.

Harry looked back at the picture. A spark of jealousy ignited in his brain. He wished he could have smiled like that.

"Do you want me to stay away from her, sir?" he quietly asked.

Gibbs stared at the small boy. His eyes narrowed. Why would the boy immediately jump to that thought?

"Why would I do something that would make my daughter unhappy?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked back up at him, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Nobody should try to make a child unhappy," Gibbs continued.

Harry instantly looked at his lap. Gibbs sighed. He reached out, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry flinched under his touch, and Gibbs heart sank.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry," he softly said, pulling the boy into a hug.

At first Harry was stiff, almost as if expecting Gibbs to change his mind. After a few seconds, however, he gripped Gibbs shirt, and buried his face into his chest.

Harry tried to hold the tears back as he held onto Gibbs. However, they eventually made their way out. In a way, it felt good. If he ever cried at the Dursley's, and Dudley found out, the other boy would have started to laugh, and wail on him. It felt good to just be able to cry without that fear.

He felt Gibbs pull him back after a while. Harry looked up at him through his tears.

"Have they ever hurt you, Harry?" Gibbs quietly asked.

Harry stared into his eyes for a few seconds before nodding slightly.

Gibbs pulled the boy back into a hug.

* * *

Shannon stood behind her daughter. She was brushing the girl's hair in front of the mirror, but her mind was downstairs with Jethro and Harry.

She hoped with all of her heart that she was wrong about Harry's family hurting him, but she couldn't think of any other reasons for the boy to be so small and pale. Not to mention the bruise.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Kelly asked suddenly.

Shannon looked into the mirror to see her daughter watching her. She must have been more distracted than she realized.

"Nothing, honey, just go brush your teeth," she told the girl.

Kelly turned around to look at her before running towards the bathroom.

Shannon slowly put the brush onto Kelly's dresser. How she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, Harry. Do you trust me?" Gibbs said.

Harry lifted his head away from the man's chest, and stared into his eyes. Part of his mind told him not to trust the man; had he ever been able to trust anyone? But another part told him that he could trust Gibbs. He had just met the man, and he had already taken better care of Harry than the Dursley's ever had.

Something in the man's eyes convinced the skeptical part of his mind. He instinctually knew he could trust the man.

Slowly, he nodded, and laid his head back down.

Gibbs sighed. Harry trusted him. That was good.

"I need you to tell me what they have done to you," he softly told the boy.

Harry seemed to ignore him this time, and Gibbs vaguely wondered if he had pushed too hard. After all, Harry was just a boy. A boy who had most likely just found people he could trust.

It took a few more moments, but eventually, Harry spoke.

"I never knew my mum or dad; they died when I was just a year old. There was a car crash, and only I survived," he began. The boy's voice was shaky and muffled through Gibbs shirt. "I was left with my aunt and uncle after the crash. They didn't have to take me in, they could have left me at an orphanage, but they did. They took me in, and raised me. They gave me a place to sleep, and food, and clothes, but they didn't have to. They didn't have to."

Gibbs listened to the boy silently. He hated what he was hearing. Even though his family had hurt him, Harry still felt like he should thank them. It sickened Gibbs; no child should feel that way.

He looked down at the boy. Harry was still hiding against his chest. He could feel the dampness from Harry's tears soak his shirt, and he started to rub his back.

"Have they ever hit you?" he quietly asked.

Harry didn't reply verbally, but he nodded slightly.

"They hit you?" a soft voice asked.

Harry pulled away from Gibbs to see Kelly watching him.

Kelly stared at her friend. She couldn't understand how anyone could hurt her friend. He was nice and fun. He had never been mean since she had met him.

She slowly walked towards him. He seemed to shrink away from her, back into the couch. She climbed into the couch next to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You could of told me," she whispered.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he returned the embrace, and the tears started to fall free.

Gibbs slowly lifted himself off of the couch, and pulled Shannon into the kitchen.

"He cannot go back there," he told her.

"He won't," she reassured him. "But how are we going to keep them from taking him back?"

"Leave that to me," he told her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she softly kissed her hair.

He pulled her back towards the door, and listened to the conversation Harry and Kelly had started.

"If I had told you, Dudley would have hurt you worse," Harry softly said.

"So? He has no right to hurt you, none of them do," Kelly replied.

"It's not regular," Harry protested. "I can normally avoid Dudley; I am faster than him. And Uncle Vernon only does it when he gets really mad."

"That doesn't make it any better," Kelly told him.

"It's really not that bad, he normally just throws me in my cupboard."

Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat at the words.

"You're cupboard?" he spoke up.

The kids spun around, surprised to see him and Shannon in the room. Shannon quickly walked towards Harry and crouched in from of him.

"Harry, what do you mean by 'your cupboard'?" Shannon asked him.

Harry's eyes were wide with fear. He pushed himself back into the couch, but Shannon grabbed one of his hands with both of hers.

"What do you mean by 'your cupboard'?" she repeated softly.

"It's where I live, in the cupboard under the stairs," he whispered.

Gibbs swore under his breath. They made a child sleep under the stairs? In a space that was most likely too small for the boy.

A loud ring suddenly filled the house. Both of the kids jumped at the noise, Harry's face paled in the process, while Gibbs and Shannon glanced at each other.

"I'll get it," Shannon said before Gibbs had a chance to speak.

She quickly stood up, and made her way through the house. As she walked closer to the door, she could see a large figure through the curtained window. The bell rang again right before she opened the door.

"Hello," she said to the person on the other side.

"I'm here to pick up Harry," the man said.

* * *

Vernon quickly made his way towards his car, and slid inside.

"Where's the boy?" Petunia asked once he started driving.

"Feel asleep, they thought it would be best if they drop him off tomorrow," he explained.

"Do you think he will tell them anything?" she whispered.

"He better not," he replied.

"Leave it to a foreigner to make us come out of our way for nothing," she sniffed.

* * *

Shannon sighed as she closed the door. The man was walking down the path, towards his car. She was glad to see him go, and was glad she had convinced him to let Harry just stay the night. With any luck, the boy would never go back with them.

She made her way back to the living room, only to find Gibbs in the kitchen, waiting for her.

"I told him Harry had fallen asleep, and that we would drop him off at their house tomorrow," she answered his questioning look.

"He is not going back there," Gibbs said.

"No, he isn't," she agreed.

"We'll take him to the cops tomorrow; they cannot keep custody of him."

"They still in there?"

"Yeah, Kelly put another movie in."

* * *

Kelly wrapped her arms around her friend. She didn't understand how anyone could hurt him. But it didn't matter anymore; she was going to protect him.

Before long, the thoughts of Harry's relatives were pushed from her mind as she watched the movie. The two kids sat and watched as the puppies were taken by 'the bad men.'

Part way through the movie, her mom came into the room with two bowls of ice cream. The joy on Harry's face made her smile. While Kelly was soon finished with her dessert, Harry seemed to savor every bite.

* * *

Gibbs leaned against the wall as watched the kids sleep.

Kelly was taking up two of the cushions on the couch, with her head propped up on one of the armrests. Harry had curled up into a ball on the third cushion. His arms were folded under his head for support.

The glow of the TV turned their faces different colors. The third movie of the night was just finishing, but he didn't think either of them had made it very far into the film.

Quietly, he walked across the room and started to rewind the tape. About a minute later, he ejected it, and put it away. He turned the TV off, and put a blanket over the sleepers before leaving the room.

**Done, now I want to say somethings.**

**First: I want to keep this as canon as possible: Harry will go to Hogwarts, he will be friends with Ron and Hermione etc. but one question keeps coming up in reviews: Will I kill Kelly and Shannon? I don't know yet, but I want your input. I have a poll on my profile, go vote, but read my little blurb first under it.**

**Second: Gibbs adopting Harry, I'm also not sure here, I feel like that's where it may be going now, but if it isn't, they will stay in touch.**

**Third: The length, I am trying to make each chap longer than the last until I find a good length to keep them at, so bear with me.**

**Fourth: I love you guys! Other than hits, this is my most popular story, and the only story with more hits has been up for years and has 45 chaps! It also feels good to update after midnight in my time, and still get multiple reviews almost instantly, it makes me feel good inside, so thank you. Also, to the people who have disabled PMs, I can't reply to your reviews, so I hope I answered your questions, and I thank you as well :D**

**I am done for now. Review, please:) and more will be up soon:)**


	11. I've Got Them Too

**Yipee! Update! Whoo! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, just short of 40 reviews for the last chap o.O it amazed me. I kinda lied last time, the other story I mentioned, also has more reviews, for its 45 chaps, it has about 237 reviews. Lets see if we can top it:) I think this is my favorite chap so far, I love the beginning. Now, read, and I'll talk more at the end:D**

Harry woke up slowly. His eyes were covered in sleep, but, for the first time in his memory, he was comfortable in his sleep. He tried to stay asleep as long as he possibly could, not wanting to wake up from his dream.

He was disturbed, however, when he felt something hit his back. Suddenly fearing that he had overslept, and his aunt was trying to wake him, he twisted to sit up. The next second he found himself on the floor, with his butt hurting.

He turned around to see a couch behind him, and not the Dursley's horrible puce green one, a nice blue one. He quickly got to his feet, and took in his surroundings.

He was in a dark living room. It has simple cream walls and a television on a stand against one wall. To his left was a sliding door to a back yard. Right behind him was the couch, and an open door. Pictures covered the walls, as well as the tea table.

Sprawled on the couch was a girl his age. She was sleeping on her stomach, with one of her arms hanging over the armrest of the couch. Her moving leg let him know that she was the one who had kicked him.

Harry smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt safe where he woke up. He didn't have to duck as his cousin tried to fill his cupboard will dust. He didn't have to hear his uncle's comments on his hair. He didn't have to make breakfast, only to get a slice or two of bacon himself.

He walked over the screen door, and learnt why the room was so dark; the sun was barely over the trees that lines the back of the yard.

With a glance back at Kelly, he unlocked the door, and slid it open. He breathed in the fresh air as he stepped outside. He move slowly through the dew covered grass, until he reached the play house.

Harry had never seen a play house like this at someone's house. Not even Dudley had one. It looked more like it belonged to a park.

It was almost completely made of wood, with only a metal slide and some rope added in. You could get up either on the stairs, or with a rope web that led straight to the tower. The tower; that was something itself. It was so tall, that Harry could stand up straight underneath it, and the slide started on a platform connected to the tower. The stairs ended on the first level, which had slated walls, and a curved roof. In one corner of the first level was a small table with three stumps around it for seats. To get from the first level to the second, Harry had to walk along a thin plank, while holding onto ropes on either side.

Harry quickly made his way up the rope web, and climbed into the tower. However, he did not stop. Instead, he continued his way up to the top of the towers pointed roof.

From here, he could almost see over the trees, and the sun as it rose behind them. He let out a deep breath. He felt something he had never felt before. He felt safe.

* * *

Kelly winced as she moved her head. This was why she normally didn't sleep on the couch; it only ended up painful. She arched her back in an effort to stretch, but soon gave it up as a lost cause. Yawning, she sat up, and tried to stretch with her arms in the air, only to give up on that as well.

Looking around the room, she grew confused when she didn't see Harry. She was sure they had both fallen asleep on the couch.

She stood up, and felt a breeze. Startled, she noticed the open back door, and then noticed Harry sitting on the tower of her playhouse. She smiled slightly as she walked outside.

Harry didn't notice her as she walked up. He seemed to be too busy watching the sun rise over the other houses. Kelly smile grew when she saw the clam expression on his face.

She made it all the way to the railing of the tower, where she precariously sat, without him noticing.

"I like it here," his voice shocked her. She almost slipped back towards the ground, but caught herself in time.

She looked back up at him once she had her balance back. He was grinning at her.

"I noticed you the moment you walked outside," he told her.

Kelly silently groaned. She had thought she had done so well. Above her, Harry laughed slightly.

"Where did you get the playhouse?" he asked her.

"My dad made it for me, when I was little," she replied with pride.

"He made this?" the boy gasped. "All of it?"

"Well, he did everything with the wood, then put the ropes and slide on."

"Wow."

Kelly couldn't help but grin at the reaction.

"He's really good with wood. He's made me a ton of stuff," she informed him.

"And he's about to make you breakfast," a new voice added.

The kids turned around to see Gibbs grinning at them.

"Come on," he added.

Within seconds, both kids were scrambling to get to the ground. Harry threw all caution to the wind, and jumped from the platform of the tower. He threw his arms behind him, and almost seemed to hang in the air for a second before landing. He leaned forward as he landed, causing him to roll to the ground.

Kelly stared at him for a second until he jumped up, laughing. Less than a second later, Kelly was on the ground as well, laughing right next to Harry.

"We better get inside," she wheezed.

Harry just nodded as they ran towards the door.

The living room smelt of pancakes when they entered. Kelly burst through the door next to the couch, and squealed.

"Pancakes!"

Harry followed her, laughing.

In the kitchen, Gibbs was standing in front of the stove, a plate full of the food sat on the counter next to him.

"Go wash up, and we can eat," Shannon's voice said from behind them.

"Okay," Kelly said as she grabbed Harry and dragged him towards the bathroom.

Less than five minutes later, they were sitting at the table, eating.

"These are really good, Gibbs," Harry said between bites.

"Thanks, Harry," Gibbs smiled. He was happy to see the boy much happier than he had been the day before.

"Kelly told me you made her playhouse," Harry continued shyly.

"I did," Gibbs replied.

"Wow, it's really cool. I've never seen one that cool before," Harry grinned.

Shannon laughed slightly. Harry really was a happy boy, even if he didn't have the happiest pasts. Gibbs glanced at her, and her smile dropped a bit. She knew what they were going to be doing later in the day, and hoped Harry was up for it.

"Harry," she started. The boy turned to look at her. "We want to take you to the police station today, and try to get you out of your relative's house."

Harry eyebrows furrowed.

"They cannot continue to hurt you, in any way," Gibbs explained.

* * *

Harry swung his legs as he sat in the wooden chair. He couldn't help but look around as he sat; he had never been to a police office.

The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was off white. A bunch of wooden chairs had been pushed against the walls, and tables were set in front of a few of the chairs. The tables were covered in old magazines and newspapers. Harry reached out to grab one of the magazines, and flipped through it.

After deciding that there was nothing to read, he tossed the magazine back onto the table. Sighing, he leaned back and stared at the pictures on the wall. The one right across from Harry was Big Ben and the Parliament building from across the Thames. The one next to it was simply a hilly country side. One the other side was the cliffs of Dover.

His eyes locked onto the picture of the cliffs. The pure whiteness captured his attention. How could something that old, stay so clean?

"It is a beautiful sight, 'specially in real life," a deep voice broke his attention.

Harry jumped, and turned his neck to face the man. He had a thin face, with perfectly smooth skin. His hair was smoother to one side, and was a light brown color. His eyes were a steely blue. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with a black tie.

"Dover, I mean. It's gorgeous. Went out there with a few friends when I was young; never seen anything like it," the man continued.

"Is it really that white?" Harry asked.

"They really are."

"Wow."

The man smiled.

"My name is Hugh," the man told him.

"I'm Harry."

"Well, hello, Harry," the man smiled again.

"You're here to ask about my aunt and uncle," Harry said softly.

The man seemed momentarily taken aback by the comment, but pressed forward.

"Yes, I am, can you tell me about them?"

"Well, Uncle Vernon works for a big company. He has guests over often. I have to stay in my room when they come over, or I won't get any food the next day. Aunt Petunia likes to watch the neighbors, and make sure they aren't doing better than us. Dudley, my cousin, is a bully at school. He's fat and really bad in his lessons," Harry told him.

"Have they ever hurt you?"

Harry looked back at the picture of the cliffs.

"Harry?" the man questioned.

"Not often," Harry slowly started as he turned back to the man. "Well, Dudley would whenever he had the chance to, but he bullied a lot of kids at school. Besides, I'm faster than him, so I can normally get away from him."

"What about your aunt? Has she ever hurt you?"

"No, she's never hurt me."

"And you're uncle?"

Harry once again turned to the picture of the cliffs. Hugh could see pain filling the boy's eyes.

"He doesn't hit me often," Harry whispered. "Only when he's really mad, and when I do something really bad."

"Is that where the bruise under your eye came from?"

Still staring at the picture, Harry lifted his hand to feel the healing injury.

"I was suspended from school for climbing the building. I didn't mean to, though. I just wanted to get away from my cousin, and suddenly found myself on the roof. Uncle Vernon didn't believe me, and sent me to my room."

"And, he hit you."

Harry nodded.

Hugh looked down at the notes he had gotten from the Americans who had brought the boy in. His eyes zeroed in on one line.

"Can you describe your bedroom?" he slowly asked the boy.

Harry dropped his gaze from the picture to the floor. He shook his head slightly.

"Please, Harry, I just want to help you."

Harry looked up at the man. The boy's eyes were wide, and slightly damp.

"I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs," he quietly said. "My aunt and uncle gave up enough for me; they didn't need to give up any more space. It's small, and dark, but I like it. I'm not very big, so I don't need an entire room, and I like the dark, it calms me, and I like the spiders, they don't bother me, and I don't bother them."

The longer Harry spoke, the faster his voice got.

"Calm down, Harry," Hugh interrupted. "How long have you slept in the cupboard?"

"Since I was four. Before, I lived in Dudley spare room. The cupboard was my present."

Hugh sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What else have they done? How do they punish you?"

Harry glanced at the picture quickly before looking back at Hugh.

"They lock my cupboard, and only give me soup and water to eat."

Hugh felt something inside of him go off. He had just met the boy, and already liked him. How could anyone, especially his own family, do this to him?

"Harry," he softly said. "You aren't going to go back to that house, okay?"

Harry looked at him intently. It almost seemed as if the boy was searching for any hint of a lie. Slowly, he started to nod.

* * *

Constable Lee watched as the identical houses passes his window. His partner, Inspector Kinlan was driving them through a neighborhood in Surrey.

Lee thought about the people they were going to pick up. A well off family, who had good standings in the community, and a secret. They had abused their nephew.

Lee was disgusted. How anyone could abuse children was beyond him.

They turned down a street with even more identical houses. A few houses down, Kinlan pulled up to the curb, and climbed out. Lee quickly got out of the car, and rushed around the car to join his partner.

The house was perfect, just like the others. The grass was all the same length. The car was shining in the mid-day sun. The bushes were pruned with care.

Kinlan quickly walked up the path, and knocked on the door.

The man who opened it seemed to be bigger than both officers' combines. He took up the entire doorway.

"Can I help you?" the man asked gruffly.

"Yes, we wanted to speak to you," Kinlan replied.

"About?"

Lee stared at the man. Was he really talking like that to officers of the law?

"About your nephew, Mr. Dursley, and how he is treated in this house," Kinlan explained calmly.

The man looked aghast.

"What has he told you?" he spluttered. "We treat him properly. The boy is always lying. To me, to my wife, to his teacher, and now to the law."

Kinlan stared at the man for a second.

"May we come in?" he asked.

"Of course," the man quickly said, walking back into the house.

Kinlan and Lee followed him into the immaculate house. Lee looked around.

The stairs started right next to the door, and he could see the door to the cupboard. Pictures lined the wall. They all contained a large, blond boy. He was obviously the son. Lee, however, could not see any pictures of the scrawny boy he had seen at the station.

The man led them through some doors across from the stairs, and into a living room. A television sat in one corner, with a couch against the wall. A tea table sat in the center of the room, and two chairs sat in two corners. Lee and Kinlan sat on the couch, while the man moved the two chairs to be across the table from the couch.

"Who is it, Vernon?" a voice came from the back of the house.

"Some officers want to talk to us about Harry," the man replied.

A boney woman walked into the room, and looked at the officers.

"Please, we just need to talk to you right now," Kinlan told her.

Stiffly, the woman walked to the final chair, and sat down.

"Now, we've haven't properly introduced ourselves," Kinlan started. "I am Inspector Ralph Kinlan, and this is my partner, Constable Sean Lee."

"I am Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia," Vernon replied.

"I wish I could say it is nice to meet you, but under the circumstance, and what brought us here, it, unfortunately not very nice," Kinlan continued.

Petunia turned to look at her husband. Her eyes were questioning. Vernon, however, stared at the officer.

"And what, may I ask, is the circumstance?" he asked.

"There has been a report filed saying that you have been abusing your nephew, Harry James Potter," Kinlan explained.

"Abusing?" Petunia spluttered.

"We have been doing no such thing," Vernon almost roared.

The man's face was slowly turning a deep shade of red. Lee glanced at Kinlan. The older man nodded.

"Would you please show us Harry's bedroom?" Kinlan calmly requested.

"What?" Vernon said. The calm question seemed to have shocked him.

"Harry's bedroom."

* * *

The last thing Arabella Figg had expected to see as she walked down Privet Drive was Vernon and Petunia Dursley being pushed into a police car.

The large man was extremely red in the face, while the woman had paled. Their son was being led to a car behind the one that held his parents.

She looked through the entire scene, but could not see a hint of Harry. A small bubble of worry rose up. What if something had happened to the boy?

Ignoring the crowd that was forming on the sidewalks, she turned around and started back towards her own street.

She walked quickly. If anything had happened to the boy, Dumbledore had to know, and he had to know immediately.

As soon as she entered her house, she grabbed the pot of floo powder, and threw some into the fire.

"Hogwarts Headmaster," she yelled into the green flames.

A second later, the figure of Albus Dumbledore stepped into her living room.

**And so enters Dumby. I couldn't leave him out for long, could I? Anyway, this chap was almost 3,000 words before the ANs, I'm so proud *sniffs* I'm not sure when my next update will be. I leave for college on Saturday, and will not have internet access for the first week due to it being 'New Cadet Week.' So, if I can get another chap done be Friday night, even a short one, I will post it to help tide over. Otherwise, I will get it up as soon after the week as I can.**


	12. There isn't anything

**I'm really sorry for the wait, but first I went a week without my computer... or phone... or watch... or anything really. Use this link (after fixing it, of course) www youtube com /watch?v=QskHlbQVR0g&feature=player _ embedded, and you will see something of what I went through. I may actually be in it somewhere, but you wouldn't know it if I was. Anyway, since then, I have been adjusting to college, and been lazy. All of you can thank Jostanos, whos review got my ass in gear. And Jostanos, thanks, I would reply, but the review was anonymous. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here is the new chapter-**

Kelly slowly pushed the door open.

Harry was sitting inside the room, leaning back on a couch. His eyes were locked on a picture on the wall across from him, and his feet were swinging through the air.

He blinked, and turned to look in her direction. His eyes were sunken, and red. His skin was pale, and his hair was an even bigger mess than usual.

When he saw her, however, he smiled slightly.

"You okay?" she quietly asked as she stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," he replied, looking back up at the picture.

Kelly glanced at the image, but couldn't see what was so great about it. Returning her gaze to her friend, she walked over to the chair next to Harry's, and sat down.

"The bobby said I might not have to go back to the Dursley's," he told her after a moment of silence.

"That's great," she grinned.

Harry turned to look at her, and gave her an odd look.

"Where would I go? They are the only family I have, and no one would want to take in someone like me."

"Why would no one want to take you in?"

"Because I'm nothing but a freak that can't do anything normally."

Kelly slapped his shoulder.

"Never say that. You are not a freak, and can do anything you want. Besides, I'm sure you could stay with us."

His eyes grew wide at her words. His mouth opened slightly as he stared at her.

"I'm sure you could. Besides, not everyone is like them, you know."

Harry sighed and looked back at the picture.

"I know that now."

Kelly leaned over, and pulled him into a hug.

"You could of told me," she whispered.

"I didn't want you to get hurt anymore. It was bad enough what Dudley did do to you," he told her.

"But you got hurt even more, and that isn't fair," she argued.

"It's more fair for me to get hurt then you. They were my problem, not yours."

"We're friends; your problems are my problems."

Harry pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Where is he going to go?" Gibbs asked Constable Lee after him and his partner returned from getting the Dursleys.

"For now, into a foster home. He will most likely stay there until after the investigation. Afterwards, anything could happen," the Constable replied.

"So, he's going to be put with strangers," Shannon questioned.

"From what we know, he has no more relatives to take him in."

"But, to put him in with a foster family when he obviously has trust problems. That will most likely mess with his head even more."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is not much we can do."

"We can take him in," Gibbs spoke up.

"Of course, we would gladly have him," Shannon instantly added.

"I'm sure you would, but the problem is that neither of you are British citizens," Lee sighed. He truly wished the young family could take the boy they had saved, but it was not possible.

"But he trusts us. Wouldn't it be best for his safety to be with people he knows he can trust," Shannon argued.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gibbs, but this is over my head. If it was up to me, there would be no argument about him staying with you, but as it is, he cannot."

Shannon turned to look at her husband. Her eyes were wide.

"What if he stays with us until something is figured out?" Gibbs questioned.

The officer sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, and the marine gave him a hard look.

"I'll see what I can do, but I cannot promise anything," he relented.

"It's enough for now," Gibbs replied.

"Can we see him now?" Shannon asked.

Lee nodded and led them out the door.

* * *

If he ever got his hands on that boy, there would actually be a reason for an arrest. How dare that boy go to the law? What he did to that boy wasn't anywhere close to child abuse. Yes, he occasionally hit the boy, but that was discipline. And with all the freak stuff that boy did, he deserved every bit of discipline he ever got.

He had been an upstanding citizen his entire life. Did that count for nothing? He contributed to the economy, and voted during elections. Was his word counted less than the word of a freak boy with no parents?

The slam of a door tore Vernon Dursley from his thoughts. He stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, and waited for the guard.

"I am telling you, sir, this is a mistake," he said the second the guard entered his vision. "That boy is a liar, always has been, and now he has managed to convince the law service that we have abused him. I tell you sir, that we have never abused that boy."

"Be quiet," a smooth voice told him.

Vernon turned to see a thin man standing behind the guard.

"David, you made it," Vernon sighed.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard that I was needed to represent you for child abuse. Of all things, Vernon, child abuse," David chuckled.

"It is not my fault the boy lied to an officer, and they believed it," Vernon huffed.

"As it may be, here we are."

* * *

How could she have let it happen? A stupid feud, decades old, had led to this. She had no excuses. Well, none that would stand up in court. She could lie to herself all day if she wanted.

She could hide behind a well-built wall of reasons: he was a freak; his parents had been freaks who had gotten themselves killed; they had not asked to take him in.

When it came down to it, however, there was no reason for how they had treated the boy.

She had always known this. That was why she avoided looking at his eyes at all costs. If she could avoid the only evidence that he was his sisters' son, she could ignore what they did to him. As long as he reminded her of the freak she had married, it would be alright.

Petunia sighed, and rested her head in her hands. She had mistreated her own nephew, and let Vernon hurt him. Now, not only she and Vernon were in trouble with the law, but Dudley, her precious Dinky Duddydums was in some sort of holding area for minors.

If only that had treated the bo… If only they had treated Harry properly.

* * *

Dudley sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to understand what had happened.

One second, he had almost beaten his high score on Alien Blasters, the next, he was being walked towards a police car and his parents were handcuffed in the car in front of his.

He had no idea why they had been arrested. Nobody had told him anything.

The only thing he knew was that Potter wasn't with him.

* * *

"What are you planning, Albus?" she whispered as they walked towards the Muggle law building.

"You will see, Minerva," the older man replied without the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"You know, this all could have been avoided had you not put Harry with his relatives in the first place."

"And I assure you, I have regretted it every second since I discovered what they have done to him. However, at the time, it seemed like the best option."

Minerva glanced at the man. It was odd seeing him like this. It was as if he was blaming himself for what had happened to Harry. In a way, she told herself, some of the blame did rest with him. She had warned him about putting Harry with the Dursley's, but he had insisted, and done it anyway. Still, he had truly thought that, as his family, the muggles would take care of the boy.

She wanted to ask more questioned and try to figure out his plan, but they had entered the building.

Albus walked up to the front desk and started to talk to the secretary.

"We are here about Harry Potter," he said.

The woman looked up at him, and picked up the phone on her desk. Minerva managed to hide her shock when the woman's voice filled the building.

"Constable Lee to the front desk. Constable Lee," she said into the phone. She put it down, and turned back to Albus. "He will be here shortly."

The woman was true to her word, as a young man walked into the lobby a few minutes later.

"They are here about Harry," the woman told him.

The man turned in surprise. He quickly took both of them in.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall, from the Law Office of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts," Albus said, holding his hand out.

"Constable Hugh Lee," the man said.

The man took it, and turned to Minerva. She held her own hand out, and he took it as well.

"If you would follow me," he instructed, and turned back into the hallway he had come out of.

He led them through a few hallways until he reached an empty room. He offered some chairs to them before turning to pour himself a cup of water.

"Could I get either of you anything? A cup of tea? Coffee?" he asked them.

"No, thank you" Albus replied. Minerva just shook her head.

"Alright, then. May I ask how you are involved with Harry?" Lee asked them as he sat down.

"We were close with his parents, and were the family lawyers," Albus smoothly replied.

Minerva kept her face straight, but questions were circling around in her head. Where had Albus come up with this? Where could he be going with it? How could this possibly work?

"You represent him?" Lee questioned. His face showed that he was just as confused as Minerva.

"Yes, well, we hope to. Our firm has worked for the Potters for generation, but as young Harry is the last Potter we are not sure if he will wish to continue to use our services."

The man gave the older pair an odd look.

"How did you know about the trouble?" he asked them.

Inwardly, Minerva groaned. He was good. She was sure Albus was better, but it did not change the fact that the officer was paying close attention.

"One of the residents near Privet Drive saw the trouble, and contacted us. She was another friend of the Potters, and thought it best."

The man took his time processing this, but seemed to accept it.

"What did you know about how they treated Harry?" he suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing," Albus sighed. "Harry was left there as per his parents will. As such, and due to the familial ties between them, there was no reason to check up on the boy."

"We sincerely wish we had. Harry is such a kind boy, and does not deserve to be put through anything like what he went through," Minerva jumped in.

Lee turned to Minerva. It seemed that he had forgotten she was there.

"May we see him?" she asked him.

His face softened slightly at her request.

"Of course," he nodded.

He opened the door, and led them further into the building.

"He is currently with the family that reported the abuse," Lee told them as they walked. "He is a close friend with their daughter, and has been taken in by them."

"Will he be staying with them?" Albus asked.

"Unfortunately, no. They are an American family. The father is in the United States military, and is stationed here currently," the officer explained.

They finished the short walk to the room in silence. Lee opened the door, and peeking inside. He whispered something neither professor heard. A few seconds later, he opened the door wider, and let them in.

The first thing Minerva noticed was the young couple standing not far from the door. The woman was leaning back on the man, and both were looking across the room.

She followed their gaze, and had to hold in a smile.

Sitting on a chair, fast asleep was Harry Potter.

He looked exactly like James. His hair was black and messy, and his face was thin. However, she knew he had Lily's eyes, and a part of her wanted to see their emerald color.

Leaning against him was a red-haired girl. She had her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around him. It looked as though they had fallen asleep while hugging.

She let a small smile go as she was reminded of Lily and James.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, these are the lawyers who worked for the Potter family. They are here to represent Harry," Constable Lee introduced them.

"Shannon Gibbs," the female introduced herself. Minerva noticed the similarities between her and the girl.

"Albus Dumbledore," Albus replied, taking the womans hand.

"Minerva McGonagall," the older woman added, also taking Shannon's hand.

"Jethro Gibbs," the man finished, taking their hands as well.

"How long have they been asleep?" Minerva asked.

"At least twenty minutes, that was when we came in here," Shannon replied. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know Harry?"

"Our law firm has represented the Potter family for generations. The Potters, however, were not willing to leave it as a simple business relationship, and we became close friends of the family," Albus explained.

Gibbs glanced at the newcomers. Suddenly, he let go of his wife, and walked across the room.

"We need to talk," he told them.

"Of course," Albus agreed.

"There is an open room down the hall," Lee told him.

Gibbs nodded, and walked out of the room. The others quickly followed him. They filed into the empty room, and Gibbs closed the door behind them.

"You put him in that house," he simply stated.

Albus sighed, and gave the younger man a sad look.

"I will not deny it. However, I had no idea that they would hurt him in anyway," he softly said.

"Did you not think that it would be a good idea to check up on him?" the marine almost growled.

"Due to their relation, it was not necessary."

"Some family friends you were, not even keeping up with the kid."

"Jethro," Shannon spoke up. Her voice held a slight warning in it.

"No, Shannon. I cannot fault them for putting him with his family, but I can fault them for not making sure they were treating him well," Gibbs said.

The American was glaring at Albus. Albus tried to look into his mind, but found himself blocked by a wall of rage and concern.

Albus kept the look of shook off of his face. This man was a muggle, yet he seemed to be skilled in occlumency.

"It was not our fault," Minervas voice came from besides him.

"What do you mean?" Shannon questioned.

"Lily and Petunia did not get along. In fact, I believe they had separated completely. They were reluctant to take Harry in, but refused to let us visit him. It was one of their requests in the deal," the Scottish professor told them.

"All the more reason to check up on him! If the families did not get along, and they would not let you check up on him, you should have checked up on him regularly," Gibbs argued.

"Mr. Gibbs," Albus cut in. "As much as I wish I could change what happened in the past, I cannot. I thoroughly regret putting Harry with his family, but the only thing to do now is to make sure she gets a good home now."

"Then let him stay with us," Shannon requested suddenly.

The professors turned to look at her.

"Stay with you?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes," the red head nodded. "He trusts us, and he and Kelly are close friends. It only makes sense for him to join our family."

"Mrs. Gibbs, as I have told you, Harry, by law, has to be placed with a British family. I truly wish he could go with you, but he cannot," the officer spoke up for the first time.

Albus looked thoughtful for a second before speaking.

"There may be a way for him to go with you."

* * *

"You have a bony shoulder," Kelly whispered.

Harry chuckled softly.

"I didn't ask you to fall asleep on it," he whispered back.

"Do you think the old people really knew your parents?"

"It's possible."

"You want to go find some food?"

"Yes please."

The two kids got off of their seats, and stretched out the tightness from their short sleep. Kelly walked over to the door, and opened it slowly. She poked her head out and made sure the hallway was empty, before motioning for Harry to come forward.

They quietly walked down the hallway in a search for a vending machine.

Once, a small group of officers walked out of a room, but Harry noticed them before they noticed him and Kelly. He pushed Kelly through an open door, and they stood against the wall next to the door.

They had to hold back laughs when they noticed the vending machines in the room.

"Good choice," Kelly whispered.

Harry just grinned, and pulled out a small bag full of coins. Although the Dursley's had never given him pocket-money, he seemed to have the best luck when it came to finding money on the ground.

Quickly, he pulled out a few coins, and slid them into the machine. He gazed through the choices before settling on a two-pack of Penguin Bars.

After he got the chocolate out of the vending machine, he handed one to Kelly.

"Here, this is a Penguin Bar," he said.

Kelly smiled as she unwrapped the snack and ate it.

"This is amazing," she grinned.

"As good as your Oreos?"

"I wouldn't say that. Oreos are the best food in the whole wide world."

Harry laughed, and quickly opened his own Penguin.

"I found them," a voice made them jump.

Harry choked on a piece of the biscuit. Kelly jumped up and started hitting him on the back.

"You kay?" she asked him once he started chocking.

"Yeah," he grinned.

They turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a young officer. She was standing in the doorway, looking down the hallway.

A few seconds later, Kelly's parents, Constable Lee, and the old couple rushed into the room.

"Kelly Gibbs, what have we told you about wondering off on your own?" Gibbs questioned her.

"It is not safe, and to never do it," the girl droned.

"Then why did you leave the room?" her father continued.

"We were hungry," she explained.

"Then you should have waited for us, or asked an officer," Shannon told her.

"I'm sorry."

The adults looked at the children in front of them.

Kelly was standing where she had been when they had entered the room. Her head was down, and her eyes tearing up slightly.

Harry, however, had backed up into a corner. He was watching the group with wide, fearful eyes.

Shannon put her hand on Gibbs arm. He turned to look at her, and nodded.

Slowly, Shannon walked towards the boy. She bent down slightly as she walked, in order to try and get closer to his level. As she walked towards him, Harry caught her eyes.

He seemed conflicted. He was subconsciously pushing further into the wall, but it looked like he was fighting it. It looked like he knew she wasn't going to hurt him, but didn't want to risk it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry," she quietly told him once she was close to him.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," she replied.

Suddenly, she found herself being clung to by the boy. He had thrown himself at her, and buried his head in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"We won't hurt you," she said. "But you have to understand that what you did was wrong."

Harry nodded in her neck.

"I understand," he mumbled.

"Good," Shannon said as she pulled away from the boy. "Now, there are some people you need to meet."

They turned towards the group, and the old couple stepped forward.

"Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall. We are old friends of your family, and your lawyers," the man said.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, clinging to Shannon's side.

"They think they may have a way for you to stay with us," she told him.

Harry's eyes grew wide. His head snapped from the old couple, to Shannon, and back again.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"I believe so, Harry," the old man, Albus, said.

**I bet none of you were expecting that! and I bet very few of you even thought about the whole American/British thing. Just to clarify things, I see Constable Lee as a Hugh Laurie look alike, kay? just younger. Yes, Dumby is good in this story; although I have read some good Evil Dumby fics, I can't think of him that way. And the inclusion of the Dursley, what did you think about that? Now that you have a few things to think about, put your thoughts in a review! Oh yes, please do, about ten more reviews, and this will be my most reviewed story! Make it happen! Please:)**


	13. I Wouldn't do for You

**Yeah, new chap! A lot happens here, and I mean, a lot. I actually passed 5,500 words with this one! I mean, damn! Now, just read it-**

"It is a simple idea," Albus started.

They are all moved to a room with a table, and chairs. Harry and Kelly both had fish and chips in front of them. Kelly's was almost gone, but Harry was taking much longer to eat his.

"A British citizen, most likely either Minerva or myself, would assume guardianship over Harry. Then, we would grant permission for Harry to stay with the Gibbs family."

The entire room stared at him.

"Could that work?" Constable Lee questioned.

He had felt odd about the lawyers, so he had asked one of the rookies to look into the odd couple while they were getting to food for Harry and Kelly. He was still waiting for the response.

"It is perfectly legal. A legal guardian can let his or her guards live with whomever and where ever he or she so wishes," Albus nodded.

"Just like that? You would take guardianship of Harry, and let us take care of him?" Shannon asked.

"I believe that living with your family will be good for Harry," the man explained.

"What's the catch?" Gibbs spoke up.

"There are a few things," Albus started. "First, I wish to go through any house Harry will be staying in. Even after you move back to the states, I need to visit the house before Harry moves in."

"Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"As much as I believe you will treat Harry properly, I will not make the same mistake I made last time. I simply wish to ensure that Harry is safe, for that same reason, either myself, or Minerva, must know about any moves, vacations, and such that occur."

Kelly looked at Harry. She was grinning widely, and, once he saw her, he returned to smile. It was really going to happen. He was really going to stay with her.

"And finally, once Harry is old enough, he must attend his parent's alma mater."

"When will that be?" Gibbs asked.

"Once he turns eleven, he will get his letter. It is an old boarding school in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yes. He will be living there for a majority of the year, but will be able to visit during the winter, and, of course, the summer holidays."

"I'm not sure, a boarding school, aren't they kind of, old fashion?" Shannon said.

"Hogwarts is an ancient school. Every Potter to have ever lived has studied within her halls," Albus told her.

"I'll go," Harry spoke up, surprising them.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Kelly asked. "I mean, actually living at school, it must be horrible."

Harry laughed slightly.

"It's worth it if I get to stay with you guys," he explained. "Besides, my parents went there."

"It was where they met," Albus informed him.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yes, they were in the same house, and married not long after finishing their studies."

* * *

"Did you get the information I asked for?" Constable Lee asked one of his men.

He had stepped out of the room under the impression of using the loo. Albus and Minerva were telling Harry stories of his parents, so he knew he would not be missed.

"They were hard to find, but yes," the rookie replied, handing him a thin file. "They apparently work for a small number of old, rich families in the country. They don't work many cases, but the ones they do, the win."

Lee nodded as he read the first page in the file.

"Do they check out?" he absently questioned.

"Yup," was the short reply.

"Good," Lee stated.

He closed the file in his hands, and looked back towards the room.

"They will take care of him."

* * *

"Are you telling me that there is no way out of this?" Vernon Dursley raged.

Across the table from him, his lawyer sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vernon. I have looked through the evidence, and it is pretty damning," the small man explained.

"What evidence?" Vernon questioned.

"Scars and a testimonial from the boy, first off. They talked to some of his teachers, the neighbors, his friends, and the family who called it in. And of course, you made him sleep in a cupboard, Vernon. That alone would have done you in."

"The boy deserved every last thing that happened to him," Vernon argued. "I punished him. I did not abuse him."

"Be that as it may, the line between corporal punishment and child abuse has become more and more blurred in recent times."

"Forget what the bloody liberals are saying, any good Tory knows that bad children need sense knocked into them."

"It does not matter, Vernon. The best thing to do would be to plead guilty. If you do, they may reduce your sentence."

"I. Will. Not. Plead. Guilty."

The lawyer sat back in his chair, and sighed.

"Alright," he relented.

* * *

Harry yawned as he walked through the door. Even exhaustion, however, couldn't keep the grin from growing on his face.

They had spent the entire day in the police office. After making sure the idea would work legally, Constable Lee had found someone to draw up the papers that would complete it.

He had told them that the papers would be ready soon, most likely within a day or two.

Harry had to wait a few days, but he would soon never have to leave the Gibbs' again.

"C'mon, I'll show you to the spare room," Kelly said, as she walked in behind him.

She grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs. Harry barely noticed his surroundings as she pulled him along. Suddenly, she pulled him through another door, and he found himself in an off-white room.

A bed stood against the far wall, under a window. A dresser stood at the foot of the bed, and a wardrobe stood in the near corner. Generic scenery pictures hung on the wall. Harry guessed that it was originally used as a guest bedroom.

He slid his bag off of his shoulders, and set it down by the bed.

"You can get settled in later," Kelly told him. "Mommy said we can watch another movie before going to bed."

"Can we watch 'The Sword in the Stone'? We didn't finish it," he questioned.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Let's go."

They raced down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Slow down, you two," Shannon called at them as they went through the kitchen.

She turned back to Gibbs with a smile on her face.

"He's already settling in," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I can't wait until the papers are signed, and he is ours."

"It won't be long, Shan."

"I know, I just love seeing him so happy. I don't want to see him upset again."

"We still have to go through the trial. He will have to give a statement."

"I know, but he should at least be allowed to feel happy everywhere else."

Laughter rang from the other room. The adults both looked in that direction.

"We're going to give him a good life. I promise," Gibbs told her.

* * *

Harry was grinning widely as the car pulled into the police parking lot. This was it.

Constable Lee had called the previous night to let them know that the paperwork was ready. Shannon had prepared a special dinner in celebration, and had managed to pull of treacle tart. They had let Harry and Kelly stay up late watching movies. The kids had finally made it through 'The Sword in the Stone' without falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Gibbs stopped the car, and Harry was the first one out. Shannon and Gibbs laughed quietly at his antics; it was good seeing him so excited.

The small group quickly made its way into the building, and was soon sitting at a table with Lee, and the two lawyers.

"Alright, this document declares Minerva McGonagall as Harry's legal guardian," the officer told them.

The Scottish woman smiled at Harry. They had decided that it would be better if she, rather than Albus, took the guardianship. She would be able to get away from Hogwarts more often, and she was not in the public's eye as much as the headmaster.

"And, you just need to sign these, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, in order to take Harry."

He slid a stack of papers towards the couple. Gibbs pulled it towards him, and skimmed the first page.

"All of the conditions we discussed are in there," Albus spoke up. "It also says that Minerva and I can visit when we wish, and that Harry will bet a bi-monthly allowance from his savings account."

"I get money?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, it will not be much, however. We believe that it would be good for you to have a little pocket money," Minerva explained.

"Cool," the boy grinned.

"Are there any more changes?" Shannon asked them.

"Those are the only ones," Albus informed her.

They spent the next minutes going through the document, and signing it where necessary.

"There you go, you have custody of Harry," Lee smiled at them.

Harry grinned widely. He looked at Kelly, and she grinned back at him. Shannon walked over to hug the boy.

"We'll take good care of you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

He looked up to see Gibbs standing over him. The man smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and smiled back at him.

"We will be stopping by in a few days, to make sure Harry has settled in," Albus told them.

"Of course," Shannon replied, while Gibbs nodded.

Minerva walked up to Harry, and crouched to his level.

"It has been good seeing you, Harry," she told him. "I will see you soon."

He surprised her by throwing his arms around her neck.

"Thanks you," he whispered.

He pulled back, and walked to his new family as they walked out of the room.

Constable Lee nodded to them as they left the room as well.

A few minutes later, the teachers were walking up the path towards Hogwarts.

"He is a good boy," Minerva said.

"Yes, he is," Albus agreed.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. His legs were hanging down the edge, and his arms were behind him, holding his weight.

He looked around the room, and smiled. It was his.

The day after the papers had been signed, Mrs. Gibbs had taken him and Kelly to the store after school.

She had let him pick the color paint he wanted, the bed sheets he wanted, any posters he wanted, and a desk. That had only been the beginning. His wardrobe was full of clothes that fitted him, and his desk was covered in books and toys.

He loved his room.

The walls were a bright blue color; like the sky. He loved the sky. It made him want to fly away and be free.

His sheets were based off of the movie Robin Hood that he and Kelly had watched. The sheets had the hat, bows and arrows, and coins all over them, while the blanket had a large picture of the fox on it.

He had a poster of the Dover cliffs over his pillow.

On the nightstand, next to his bed, stood a picture on Kelly, her parents, and himself. Aunt Minerva, as she asked him to call her, had taken it when she and Albus had visited.

They had looked over the house briefly, and then had dinner with the family.

Not much had happened since then. School had gotten better. Without Dudley to threaten them, the other kids were already warming up to Harry. They would invite him and Kelly to play, and he hadn't been picked last to play sports.

His teacher had been pleased to see a sudden increase in the quality of his work. Harry was glad that he could actually try to do his work, and not worry about doing better than his cousin.

He looked at the picture on his nightstand and smiled.

* * *

"How does your client plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty, your Honor," the small, wigged man replied.

Next to him, Vernon Dursley sat quietly. He was dressed in his best suit, and dullest tie. Part of him wished that he could turn to see the boy. The boy who had put him into this situation.

He knew the boy was in the room, but his lawyer had warned him that if he even glanced at the boy, it could be taken the wrong way. So, he had to sit, and fight down his anger.

He was a good citizen. He paid his taxes, and had a family. He had taken in a freakish orphan, and this was what he got out of it? A jail cell and a trial?

He was sitting at the defendants table in a court room. His wife and son were sitting in the benches behind him.

That boy would never see the light of day again if he ever got within arm reach of Vernon.

He looked up when he realized that the lawyers were finished making their opening statements, and the first witness of the day was being called to the stand.

It was one of the officers who had arrested him. It was the younger one. Lee, according to the lawyer. The man was sworn in, and the lawyer that was working for the boy started to ask him questions.

Vernon did not pay attention to what they were saying. That was what he paid his lawyer for. Instead, he watched the tall, thin lawyer addressing the constable.

Albus Dumbledore. His mind seethed. He wasn't a lawyer. He was the man who had left the freak with them in the first place. Now, he was putting his family through a trial to get the boy out of the house.

He looked the man over. It was as if he did not even try to hide his freakishness. His beard and hair fell to the waist of his dark purple suit. He wore oddly shaped glasses, and his nose appeared to be broken. A part of Vernon could not believe that this had been the man to leave the boy with them, but another part told him that this was exactly the type of person to do so.

The officer was soon finished speaking, and the American was called up.

Just like the officer, the new man was dressed in a uniform. However, Vernon did not immediately recognize it. He could tell that it was an American military uniform, but had no idea which branch it might be from.

He tuned into the questions being asked.

"So, your daughter first met Mr. Potter on her first day of school?"

"Yes, she was excited to have a new friend, even if she had gotten hurt," the Yank replied.

"Can you elaborate on how she got hurt?"

"At first she told us that she tripped. However, she later told us that the Dursley boy had pushed her for wanting to play with Harry."

Vernon felt his temper rise when the man referred to his son as 'the Dursley boy,' but used the boy's name. He obviously did not know the true nature of the boy's freakishness, but it should still be clear that his own son deserved more respect. And the nerve of the man to accuse Dudley of hurting that girl. Dudley would never hurt anyone.

"When did you find out about the abuse?"

"We invited Harry over after school. My wife and I could tell right away that something was off about him. I sat down with him after dinner, and talked to him. I managed to get him to open up."

"Did he describe any of the abuse?"

"Not much, however, he did say that they have hit him before. He also said that he sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs."

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. A few people shot dirty looks in Vernon's direction. The man ignored them, and was glaring at the American.

"According to him, the punishment he received the most was being locked in the cupboard for long periods of time with minimal food and water."

The murmurs grew louder.

"Quiet," the judge called out, and the noise stopped.

Rage boiled Vernon's blood. It was going all wrong. The boy was lucky to have a room in his house. He could have thrown him to the streets, or sent him to a hospital. These people obviously did not understand the strain taking in another child had put on his family.

"What did you do once you discovered the abuse?"

"We let him stay the night. When his Aunt and Uncle came to pick him up, we told them that he had fallen asleep, and that we would drop him of the next day."

Vernon seethed. They had lied to him. They had the nerve to lie to him and his wife.

"We took him to the police station the next day, and filed a report."

"And since then, you have taken custody of Mr. Potter."

"Yes. He fits in with our family. He is quickly becoming Kelly's best friend, and my wife adores him."

"Thank you," the fake-lawyer finished.

Vernon felt his lawyer get to his feet, and smirked. This man wouldn't know what hit him.

"Mr. Gibbs, is it?" his lawyer started.

The man nodded silently.

"Okay, Mr. Gibbs, can you please explain what evidence you found that Mr. Potter was being abused."

"He had a healing bruise on his cheek, and looked severely underfed. However, most of it came from what Harry said."

"Then, if there was no proof of abuse, why report it?"

Vernon nodded slightly. That was a good point.

"Anytime a child claims to be abused, the law should be brought it. Very few children will lie about being abused. That is why the officers went in later to investigate it."

Vernon felt his anger rise again. That was a damn good answer.

"Then, why did you lie to his guardians about him falling asleep, and wait to report it in the morning?"

"It was late when I talked to Harry, and he was already exhausted. We waited to let Harry sleep and be prepared mentally for it."

Vernon's lawyer looked down at his notes, and shuffled through his papers a little before asking his next question.

"How have you, an American, get guardianship over a British child?"

Vernon watched the man carefully. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one, but the man seemed to be smiling.

"We do not have full guardianship over Harry. That rests with Minerva McGonagall, one of the Potter family lawyers, and old friend. However, as Mrs. McGonagall is older, and has a busy job, and because of Harry's requests, she signed over rights to us."

Vernon stared at the man. They had gone through all of that for a freak?

His lawyer growled quietly.

"No more questions, Your Honor," he said before sitting down.

The judge nodded at the man, and he stepped down.

* * *

Harry felt his stomach plummet when he heard his name being said. Slowly, he got to his feet, and walked towards the stand.

He had sat in silence as Constable Lee, Gibbs, and some of the investigators had given their statement. His eyes had been glued on the back of his uncle's head.

No matter how hard Mrs. Gibbs had tried to get him to look away, he had been unable to look elsewhere.

What if they didn't believe him? What if they believed Uncle Vernon instead? What if they made him go back to Privet Drive?

He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts forced themselves into his head. He knew that if he had to go back, he would get the worst punishment he had ever had.

A dark part of him wondered if his uncle would even let him live.

He stood in the stand, and was sworn in.

Dumbledore stood in from of him. He looked eyes with the older man, who smiled slightly.

"Now, Harry, can you tell us about your family?" the man asked him.

Harry swallowed, and collected his thoughts before speaking.

"My mum and dad are dead," he slowly started. "They died when I was a baby, so I've always lived with my aunt and uncle."

"And how have they treated you?"

Harry looked at the floor. His hands were clenching in front of him. Why did he have to tell everyone? He told Gibbs because he trusted him. What if these people didn't care and only hurt him?

"Harry," Dumbledore softly prompted.

The boy looked up to see the man looking softly at him.

"It's okay," the man continued.

"Umm, Aunt Petunia normally just ignored me. She would tell me what chores I had to do that day, and then would leave me alone," he started.

"What about your cousin?" Dumbledore pushed on.

"Him, and his gang would chase me around a lot. They didn't catch me often, cause I'm faster than them, but when they did, they would beat me up."

"Where did they do this? At home, at school?"

"Mostly at Privet Drive. At school he mostly made sure I had no friends."

"And your uncle, Harry, how did he treat you?"

Harry gulped. His eyes moved by themselves to find the eyes of the man in question. Fear engulfed him when he saw the anger in his uncle's eyes. His mind blanked, and he couldn't form words.

Suddenly, his uncle was no longer in his line of sight when Dumbledore stepped between them.

"How did your uncle treat you, Harry?" he asked again.

"He would lock me in my room if I did anything wrong. Occasionally, if he was really mad, he would beat me, then lock me up."

Harry heard the noise coming from the people in the room. He hoped it meant they believed him.

"Can you descried your room?"

Harry looked down again.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs," he whispered into the microphone.

The noise grew louder.

"How long have you slept there?"

"As long as I can remember."

"So, your uncle would lock you up, for however long he wanted, in a cupboard under the stairs?"

"Yes."

"How long have these punishments lasted?"

"I'm not sure, but once I missed an entire unit in school. I never had a chance to make it up, so I nearly failed."

Harry suddenly noticed that the room had become dead silent. He glanced around slightly to see everyone watching him.

"During these punishments, did you leave the cupboard at all?"

"Only to use the loo."

"How did you eat?"

"Aunt Petunia would bring me some bread, water, and soup every evening."

* * *

Vernon was completely red in the face by the time Dumbledore was finished questioning the boy. How dare he say those things!

He caught the boy's eyes again. He noticed the boy tense up considerably, and smirked inwardly. It changed, however, when the boy forced himself to look away.

He relaxed slightly when his lawyer stood up.

"Mr. Potter, you said you have lived with the Dursley's your entire life, correct?" his lawyer started.

"Yes," the boy quietly replied, looking at his feet.

"Yes, they took you in, when they could have sent to an orphanage, right?"

"I guess."

"And yet, I see no signs of them getting any allowances to compensate for supporting an extra child. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"So is it possible that they could not afford to get you brand now clothes? Or move into a large house?"

Harry gulped. He barely had an idea of what the man was asking, and he was expected to answer them?

"I don't… don't understand," he stuttered.

"Maybe your aunt and uncle could not afford you, but they took you in out of the goodness of their hearts."

"That's not true," Harry exclaimed. "They have plenty of money. Otherwise, Dudley wouldn't need two rooms."

Vernon mentally cursed. He could hear the gasps around the room at the revelation of Dudley's second room. There was no way he was going to get out of this now.

"Okay, so they should have given you a room. But they did not abuse you. Every child who does something wrong needs to be punished, right?"

"I guess," Harry said in a small voice. Harry started to fold in on himself. He wouldn't go back there. There was no way they could make him.

"Objection," Dumbledore spoke up. "He is not only badgering my client, but he is making statements."

"I am simply setting things straight," Vernon's lawyer defended himself. "There is nothing wrong with using corporal punishment, and that is what Mr. Dursley used."

"I will sustain this objection," the judge said. "Stop badgering Mr. Potter, and ask him questions."

"Yes, Your Honor," the lawyer said. "Mr. Potter, how often do these 'punishments' happen."

"Whenever I do something wrong," Harry admitted. "I used to get in trouble all the time, but I learnt how to avoid trouble. It still happens often however, whenever I do something not normal."

"So, it was a teaching method. You just said that they taught you to behave, right?"

"Y…yes," he agreed. He didn't like where this was going.

They were going to send him back there, and Uncle Vernon was going to kill him.

"So, it wasn't abuse, it was…"

"No! Please don't send me back there," Harry suddenly yelled. "They'll lock me up, and…and they'll beat me. Please don't send me back. They'll kill me!"

He felt the tears falling down his face, but ignored them. He curled up into a ball, and sunk to the floor.

He didn't pay any attention to what was going on in the room. He was all alone. No one was going to help him. They were going throw him into the snake pit, and laugh as he slowly died.

Everything he had gone through was nothing compared to what they were going to do to him.

He was going to lose Kelly, and her family. Either they would not be allowed to see him ever again or, more likely, they were going to realize how much of a freak he was.

Even Aunt Minerva and Dumbledore were going to turn against him.

They were all going to leave him and let Uncle Vernon hurt him.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he flinched away from the touch. The hand, however, pulled him into its owner's body.

He came back to reality, and discovered that he was being held by Mrs. Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs wanted to kill the man. What type of man pushed an abused boy this far?

_A lawyer_, part of his mind answered.

As soon as Harry had broken down, the judge had called for a recess, and emptied the room.

Shannon had rushed forward to Harry. They boy had curled up on the floor, and didn't respond to them speaking to him. So, she had pulled him into a strong hug.

The hug seemed to break Harrys daze, and his muscles loosened slightly.

Gibbs felt a sudden change in the room. It was almost as if the entire room had tensed up with Harry, and had loosened up with him as well.

"Don't send me back there," he whispered.

"Don't worry, you will never go back there," Shannon replied.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was, safe to say, ashamed of herself. Hearing everything that they had done to Harry brought tears to her eyes.

Had she really treated him this way? Her nephew? Her own flesh and blood? The only remaining piece of her little sister?

Looking at him now, she realized how small he was, especially when compared to her son. She was the reason he was so small. If only she had accepted Lily all of those years ago, maybe all of this could have been avoided.

She sat in silence as Vernon's lawyer questioned the boy.

She could see the attacks bringing Harry down, weakening him.

She wasn't very surprised when he lashed out at them. It was obvious he had Lily's temper just as much as he had her eyes.

What did surprise her was the electricity that seemed to fill the air. It had happened occasionally when he had still been a baby, but their treatment towards him seemed to have calmed it down.

Harry's magic was lashing out.

* * *

Gibbs glanced in the rear-view mirror. In the corner of it, he could see Harry. The boy was fast asleep against the window of the car.

Exhaustion, both mental and physical, had taken over the boy the second the car had started. They had been driving for over thirty minutes, and he had not even budged.

Shannon placed her hand on the one he had on the shift.

He glanced over at her. She was smiling softly. He returned the smile.

"He's ours," she mouthed.

Gibbs nodded, and his smile grew.

After the recess on the first day of the trial, the judge had dismissed the court until the next day.

That day, the Dursley's had given their statements. Gibbs still felt a twinge of anger when he thought of Vernon Dursley's' words. How a man like that even existed, he had no idea.

About an hour earlier, the judge and jury had declared Vernon and Petunia Dursley guilty of child abuse. Vernon had received five years in prison, and one hundred hours of community service. Petunia had received two years and fifty hours. Dudley was going to be put into the foster system until he turned eighteen, or left school.

Gibbs was upset with the sentencing. He felt like they should have gotten a harsher deal. However, they were permanently out of Harry's life, which was what really mattered.

**So, how was it? I'm not entirely sure how the British legal system works, other than the fact that they wear wigs, but I tried my hardest. And, Harry is away from the Dursleys! Can I get a shout out for being away from the Dursleys! The next chap is going to skip a few years, so, be prepared. **


	14. We Stick Together

**Is this what I think it is? Yes, it is an update! Woohoo! and, yet again, the longest one up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me happy. I'm not sure when the next chap will be up, NaNoWriMo is coming up, and I actually want to finish the novel this time. This is a major chap, but you'll have to see why. There is a time skip of about three years, between the last chap and this one. Also, any part of the writing that resembles what happens in the books, is not mine, it belongs to JK Rowling, and will have an * at the end of sentence or line. However, I rewrote a lot of stuff. Now, read-**

"Hurry up, Mom," a thin boy called up the stairs. "She's gunna be here soon."

"Be patient, Harry," a red haired woman laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Harry, be patient," a girl who looked exactly like the woman said from the living room.

Harry turned back to look at her, and stuck his tongue out. She returned the favor, and they both laughed.

"I want my letter," he grinned.

"Ooh, yeah, your magic letter," the girl laughed.

Harry smiled. He could still remember when Aunt Minnie had told him the truth about Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the note in his hand. He had hoped that all of this would stop after leaving the Dursleys. He had obviously been wrong.

He really hadn't meant to let the class parrot out of its cage. He had only been watching Polly clean her feathers, and had really wanted to hold her, when the lock had suddenly opened.

The teacher had blamed him, of course. She had written his guardians a note, and had kept him in during recess.

"Cheer up, Harry," Kelly said from next to him.

Harry looked up at the girl. She smiled at him.

Harry didn't say anything, and looked back at the note. He knew it wasn't going to be that bad. Gibbs and Mrs. Gibbs were fair when it came to punishments. It wasn't the punishment he was dreading.

No, he was dreading the look of disappointment on Gibbs face. He hated when he didn't work up to the man's expectations.

Harry spent the rest of the bus ride in silence, while Kelly talked to some of their friends. She knew when there was no point in trying to cheer him up.

Too soon, the bus stopped, and Harry and Kelly got off. Kelly raced ahead, towards their house, while Harry walked as slow as he could.

However, he couldn't put it off too long, and before long, he was walking through the front door.

"It took you long enough," a Scottish voice commented as he passed the living room.

Harry spun to see an older woman sitting next to Mrs. Gibbs.

"Aunt Minerva," he exclaimed.

He rushed over to give her a hug. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It is good to see you as well, Harry," she said.

"Why are you here? It's a long way from England," he questioned.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. It is a big change between England and America," she explained.

"Yeah, but it's really cool here. All of the kids are nice, and school is really easy."

Minerva laughed. It was good to see Harry so happy.

"That is great. However, Mrs. Gibbs has told me that you get into trouble occasionally at school."

Harry's head instantly dropped.

"Yeah," he looked back up at her, and his voice grew urgent. "But it's not my fault. Things just seem to happen around me, and I can't control them."

"I know," she told him.

"You know?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I came by today."

"It is?"

"Harry, you have been lied to long enough; it is time for the truth to come out."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He glanced at Gibbs and Mrs. Gibbs, but looked just as confused as he felt. Minerva put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked back at her.

"All of these things you do, Harry, are magic," she told him. "You are a wizard."

* * *

Harry chuckled slightly as he thought of that day. Of course, none of them had believed her at first, and Gibbs had almost thrown her out of the house. However, after she transfigured one of the cups on the table to into a gerbil, and changed herself into a cat, the all just sat in amazement.

She had told him that his parents had been magical as well, and that Hogwarts was a magic school. Then, she explained parts of his past.

Harry had been amazed to hear that his parents weren't killed in a car accident. They had been murdered, and the man who killed them tried to kill him, but failed.

A knock drew him from his thoughts, and sent him racing towards the door.

He threw it open to see the Scottish teacher.

"Aunt Minnie!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

"Good morning, Harry," she laughed.

Harry led her to the living room, bouncing as he walked.

Minerva laughed as she watched Harry move. He was acting like many wizard children as they waited for their letter. The parchment seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket. She could not wait to give it to him.

Shannon and Kelly smiled at her when they saw her.

"It's good to see you again, Minerva," Shannon smiled as they hugged.

"You too, Shannon," Minerva replied.

"Hi, Aunt Minnie," Kelly waved from her seat on the couch.

"Hello, Kelly," she replied.

She smiled when she noticed that Harry had not sat down, and was, instead, bouncing in place. She reached into her pocket, and pulled an envelope out. She handed it to him, and he took it carefully.

He slowly opened it. It seemed like his fear that the letter might break if he handled it to roughly had overridden his excitement.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress*" _he read.

His grin grew even more, and he launched himself at his guardian.

"Can we go get my stuff now?" he pleaded.

"If it is alright with your mother," Minerva chuckled.

Harry raced towards the woman, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please, please, please," he said.

Shannon laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Of course," she replied.

"Yes!" Harry yelled. He was jumping up and down while pumping his fists in the air.

Less than an hour later, they were walking up the street in DC. Minerva was leading them through the muggle crowd until they reached an old restaurant.

Harry looked up at the sign over the door. _The Age Old Tavern _was written in old script. They entered the building quickly.

The inside was bright. It had wood walls and a stone floor that gave it a comfortable feel. The waiters and waitresses were in simple clothes reminiscent of the colonial ear. However, it did not feel like a tacky theme restaurant created to draw in tourists.

"Minerva, it's been years," a voice said. It held a thick Vermont accent.

They turned to see an old man walking towards them from the kitchen. He was wearing a similar outfit as the waiters, with the addition of a three cornered hat.

"John," Minerva smiled.

The man pulled her into a hug

"I'm guessing you needta get through?" he asked her.

"If we may," she replied.

"Course, this way," he said before walking towards the other side of the restaurant.

They followed him, and were soon in a back office. A large fireplace stood in one wall, and John grabbed a container from a shelf. He held it out to them.

"You need to stop in Reykjavik first, and then continue to London," he told them. "Just say 'Pit Stop.'"

Minerva roller her eyes at the American phrase, and grabbed a handful of powder from the container. She turned to her group, to see Shannon looking at the container wearily. She had made sure that Shannon had used the Floo System before, but she had never gone between countries.

"You take Kelly first," she told the younger woman. "I will follow with Harry. Just wait after you get out."

Shannon nodded, and grabbed a handful as well. She put a hand on Kelly's shoulder, and led her towards the fire. Moments later, they were gone, and the fire was turning its original orange.

Minerva looked at Harry, and the boy was grinning. She shook her head; he had to be the only person she had ever met to like traveling by Floo Powder.

"C'mon, Harry," she said.

He stepped next to her, and the next second they were gone.

* * *

Harry felt his eyes grow wide as he stumbled out of the fireplace.

He was in a crowded bookstore. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling, and stuffed full of books. More piles of books sat all over the floor, and one was almost blocking the door. People in robes were milling around the building.

He moved out of the way just as Kelly fell out. He helped her to her feet, and her eyes grew wide as well.

"I never thought I would find a bookstore interesting," she whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement as Shannon fell through the fire.

"I hate magic travel," she muttered.

"You get used to it," Minerva spoke up behind her.

Shannon shook her head, and looked around.

"This is amazing," she gasped.

Minerva smiled, and started to lead them through the store.

"We need to get some of your money first," she explained.

None of the others said anything as they got their first look at Diagon Alley. All three of them were looking in every direction as fast as they could. They eyes were wide, and their mouths were slightly open.

Minerva chuckled. Everyone from the muggle world reacted like that.

She led them down the street to Gringotts, where they stared at the Goblins.

* * *

Harry was grinning as they walked down the street. They had already picked up his books, potions supplies, and robes. Aunt Minnie had shrunk everything down, so he could carry them in his pocket.

In his arms, he carried a cage that held a white owl. He had jumped when the owl had landed on his shoulder only seconds after entering the store. She had refused to leave her perch until he had bought her. Only then had he been able to put her in the cage.

His eyes lit up when he saw their next destination, Ollivander's.

Ever since Aunt Minnie had told him about magic, he had wanted nothing more than his own wand. He had seen what she could do with it, and it amazed him.

When they first entered the small shop, it appeared empty. There was no-one behind the counter, and no noises coming from further in the store.

Harry and Kelly strained to see further into the store, but it seemed to fade away after a certain point. What they could see, however, was amazing within itself.

Small boxes were stored all over the store. They were crammed onto numerous shelves. They were cluttering the counter. Many piled up on the floor. They could even see some in other boxes on top of the shelves.

"Mr. Potter," a quiet voice rasped from further in the store, making them all jump, except Aunt Minnie. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

A small man came forward as he spoke. He had thin, white hair, and wide, glassy eyes. He was standing less than a foot from Harry when he stopped.

His silver eyes took in the group behind Harry.

"Minerva, Fir, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, on the stiff side," he rattled off when he saw Aunt Minnie. "Still working well?"

"Perfect since the day I bought it," she replied.

"Hold out your wand hand," he ordered, suddenly looking at Harry again. Surprised, and a little freaked out, Harry lifted his right arm.

Ollivander pulled a tape measure from his pocket, and started to measure Harrys arm.

"I still remember when your father walked through that door. Eager as any young wizard getting his first wand. It found him on the first try; mahogany, pliable, and excellent for transfiguration. Your mother, however, took a bit longer. But, we found it in the end; willow, swishy, and nice for Charm work."

It was then that Harry noticed that the measure was moving by itself, and the wandmaker was browsing the shelves.

The man was pulling out a thin box, and glanced at Harry before shaking his head and pushing the box back on the shelf.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter," he rasped. "Every wand, every customer, all that pass through my door, I remember."

Harry glanced at Kelly, who twirled her finger around her ear. Harry had to hold back a laugh while their mother pulled Kelly's arm down. He wasn't sure what he thought of the man; he just wanted his wand.

"The trick is, Mr. Potter, that no two wands are exactly alike, and each wand has its own master," the man continued. "Try this."

Harry jumped slightly when he noticed the man suddenly in front of him, holding out a wand. Harry tentatively reached up and grabbed it. It felt like any stick he had ever picked up in the park.

"Give it a wave, boy," Ollivander said.

Suppressing the feeling of looking like an idiot, Harry waved the wand. Nothing happened, and the next second a new wand was in his hand.

Ten minutes, thirty wands, and a few broken shelves later, Harry still did not have a wand.

Ollivander was browsing some of the back shelves, muttering about tricky customers. He suddenly came into view, looking between the single box in his hand, and Harry. He seemed to be having an argument with himself.

After a few moments, he walked forward, and took the wand out of the box. He handed it to Harry carefully.

Harry smiled slightly as the warmth spread through his body; it felt as though a close friend had just come home. Gold and red sparks flew from the tip of the wand and surrounded his body.

Ollivander clapped his hands once.

"Curious," he muttered. "Very curious."

"What's curious, sir?" Harry asked.

"This wand is holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather core. The phoenix whose feather lies in this wand gave another feather, just one. The brother of this wand gave you that scar," Ollivander quietly told him.

Harry stared at the man, then down at the wand. A part of him was tempted to find another wand, but a much larger part told that part to shut up. The feeling he had had when he first held the wand, and the way it naturally felt in his hand assured him that this was the wand for him.

"The wand choses the wizard, Mr. Potter, not the other way around. This is your wand, and I expect we will be seeing great things from you. After all, its brother's owner did great things, terrible, yes, but great*."

Harry quickly paid for his wand, and they left the store as soon as possible.

"Pay him no mind, Harry," Aunt Minnie told him. "He enjoys scaring first years."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't help but think about what the man had said.

He stayed up late that night, looking at the wand. It held the same core as his parent's murderer's wand. After staring at it for a while, he shrugged, and put it back in the box. He didn't try to question why he was related to Aunt Petunia, so why should he waste time questioning this?

* * *

"I'm gunna miss you so much," Kelly whispered.

She had her arms tight around Harry, and he was returning the gesture.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replied before pulling back.

They were standing on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts express sat just feet from them, and people were saying their own goodbyes all around them.

Shannon put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and pulled him close.

"We will see you soon," she told him.

Harry nodded, glancing at the clock. The train was leaving in less than five minutes.

"Go, you don't want to be left behind," she said, smiling sadly.

"I love you," he said, hugging them both again.

Kelly just nodded, and Shannon ruffled his hair.

The train whistle blew, and he jumped onto the train. He waved at them through the door window until he couldn't see them anymore.

He turned to make his way through the crowded aisle. He kept his eyes open for an empty compartment, while trying to avoid the stares of the other students. It took a few minutes, but he eventually found what he was looking for.

He sat down in the empty compartment, and watched the rest of the city fly by. Once the suburbs gave way to the country, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and read it for the umpteenth time.

_Harry,_

_I know you want me there to see you off to Hogwarts, but duty calls. I don't know yet when I will be home, but once I find out, and can let you know, I will tell you. Have a good time at school. Don't let your fame go to your head, and make sure you study hard. If you need anything, go to Aunt Minnie first, the send a letter to your mom with that owl you said you got. Don't send a letter directly to me, send it to your mom, and ask her to send it to me._

_I'm proud of you,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled. Gibbs was stationed overseas. He didn't know where, but he knew that wherever he was, his dad was serving his country.

The door opened, and Harry looked up to see a gangly boy with red hair, and freckles.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked. "Everywhere else is full*."

"Sure," Harry said, thinking of how long it had taken him to find the compartment.

The boy grinned, and sat across from Harry.

"You a first year too?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. I saw you with a huge group out there. Your family?" Harry replied. He noticed the boy's face fall slightly.

"Yup. I'm Ron Weasley," the boy introduced himself, holding his hand out.

"Harry Potter," he replied, taking the other boys hand.

"You're Harry Potter," Ron gasped.

Harry shrugged, and unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. He noticed Ron's eyes flick towards his scar.

"Are you really?" he asked in awe.

"Last time I checked," Harry replied with a grin.

"Wow, do you remember?" He suddenly turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, I don't remember it, I mean, it happened when I was a baby," Harry told him.

"Where have you been since? You just kinda disappeared."

"I lived with my aunt and uncle for a while, but now I live in the States with my family."

"You live in the states?"

Harry was glad he decided to pursue that line of conversation.

"Yup," he grinned.

"What's it like?"

They fell into easy conversation. Harry told Ron about the US, and Ron told Harry about his childhood home, the Burrow. Ron described what it was like growing up in a magical environment, while Harry explained muggle inventions like electricity.

They lost track of time, and surprised to see that it was slightly darker outside when the door opened. They both looked towards the new comer, to see a girl with dark, bushy hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" she asked them. "A boy named Neville's lost one*."

"Sorry, haven't seen anything," Harry shrugged.

Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Where are you from? I can't place your accent," she said.

"I lived in the United States for the past two years," he told her.

"Really? That's really interesting. Did you go to school there? I heard their school system is very different from ours. Well, the muggle school systems at least, apparently their magic schools are based more off of our systems," she rambled.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Did this girl ever breathe?

"Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked them.

"Ron Weasley," the red head replied.

"Harry Potter," Harry added.

"Are you really?" the girl gasped. "I had no idea you lived in the States, of course there isn't much about you in any of the books I've read other than what happened when you were a baby? I mean, you are in so many books. Have you read any of them? I certainly would have if I were famous."

The girl was interrupted by the trolley passing bay. Harry made a beeline to the door, and bought an armful of candy.

"Are you sure you should eat all of that? My parents are dentists, and they say that we shouldn't subject our teeth to so much sugar, especially not at our age," Hermione said.

"Weren't you looking for a toad?" Ron broke through her rant.

"Agh, I completely forgot. I better go, Neville will be hopeless without me," she signed. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Doesn't breathe much, does she?" Ron muttered after she closed the door.

"Maybe girls don't need to breathe as much as boys," Harry shrugged.

They both burst out laughing, and, after Harry convinced Ron he was willing to share, attacked the pile of treats.

They continued to eat and talk until they noticed how dark it had become outside.

"I guess we should change into our uniforms," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

Talk turned to houses as they changed.

"My entire family's been in Gryffindor. Well, I have one cousin who was a Slytherin, but we don't talk about her. Anyway, if I don't get into Gryffindor, I'll be the outcast of the entire family," Ron explained.

"I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor, but I don't think your family will do that if you don't," Harry assured him.

"They will if I'm in Slytherin," Ron darkly muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron glanced at him, and he took it as his cue to talk.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor," he proclaimed. "My parents were Gryffindors, and so is Aunt Minnie, my guardian."

"Cool, so we can be roommates," Ron grinned.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

A few minutes later, the train pulled to a stop, and people started to file out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here," a voice was calling over the noise.

Harry and Ron found the source of the calls quickly. It was a man. He was about twice as tall as a normal man, and easily several times as wide. He had a huge, bushy beard, and small black eyes.

Once all of the first years had gathered around him, he led them away from the train, and down a wide path.

Harry and Ron ended up in the front of the group, right behind the large man. They were chatting quietly when they turned a bend, and their breath left their body.

In front of them was the most amazing sight they had ever seen.

A large castle sat on the edge of a cliff, with a large, still lake between them and the castle. The castle had many of its window lit, throwing small dots of lights onto the water below.

The man led the, now quiet, pack of students onto a dock. Dozens of boats floated in the water around them.

"No mor'n four to-a boat," he told them.

Harry and Ron climbed into boat near them. They were joined by Hermione, and a thin black boy.

They all leaned forward as the castle drew closer. Harry grinned. He had waited for this day ever since Aunt Minnie had told him about Hogwarts.

Eventually, they were so close to the castle, that they were all straining their necks to see it above them. They ducked when they went under the cliff, and were soon climbing out of the boats, and onto a small dock.

The man, after finding a toad in one of the boats, led them up a slopping path and some stairs. A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the front doors of the castle.

The man knocked loudly, and the door opened almost instantly.

Harry grinned when he saw that it was his guardian who opened the door. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun, as usual, and was wearing emerald robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.*

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here," she said.*

The man nodded, and they followed her inside. The inside of the castle was just as amazing as the outside.

The entrance hall was so big the ceiling rose out of sight, and four hourglasses were built into the wall. Each held gems of a different color.

Before Harry got a good look around, they were herded into an empty chamber. Aunt Minnie closed the door behind her, and turned to address them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."*

Harry felt excitement swell up inside of him. Another place he was going to belong, another family he was going to be adopted into.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."*

Harry saw her eyes flick to him momentarily, and had to suppress the urge to look sheepish. He had been known to pull pranks at the Gibbs house, and had no desire to quit his mischief. He just knew that he would have to work hard to earn any points he lost back.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."*

Her eyes flicked to some of the students. Ron, who had some dirt on his nose, and chocolate in the corner of his mouth, desperately rubbed at the areas. Hermione helped Neville fix his robe, which was fastened crooked. Harry didn't even bother trying to flatten his hair; she knew it was a lost cause

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly," she said before leaving the room.*

Harry turned to grin at Ron. He almost laughed, however, at the pale pallor of his friends face.

"You'll be fine," he told the red head.

"How do you know? The sorting could be anything. My brother, Fred, told me that it hurts," Ron replied.

"And you believed him? Trust me. I don't know what it is, but my Aunt wouldn't do anything that could put me in danger," Harry reassured him.

"And who is your aunt to make that call?" a slimy voice said from behind him.

"I don't see how that is relevant," Harry shrugged, still facing the door.

Aunt Minnie had told him to not tell people about their relationship.

"I've never seen you before, so how could any relative of yours gone to Hogwarts?" the boy sneered.

Harry turned around to see a pale boy, flanked by two boulder-like boys. When he made eye-contact with the boy, he could see the boy pull back slightly.

"They said that Harry Potter was on the train," he said. "I guess it was true."

"Yeah, it was true, what of it?" Harry replied.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said, sticking his hand out. "You could do much better that Weasley over there."

Harry stared at the hand before laughing.

"Do you think that I'll be your friend after you insult my family and friend?" he questioned.

Malfoys face fell instantly, and his hand followed. He scowled at Harry, and looked as though he was going to say something when screams came from behind him.

Malfoy spun on his heels, while Harry looked over the blonds shoulder.

Pale figures had glided through the walls. They seemed to be arguing about something, and looked shocked when they noticed the students in the room. A few moments later, Aunt Minnie entered the room, and shooed the ghosts away.

"Form a line,*" she ordered the students once everyone was calm.

They pushed their way into something the sort of resembled a straight line.

"Now, follow me,*" she said before leaving the room.

They quickly followed her. She led them through the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall.

If Harry had thought the entrance hall was amazing, it had nothing on the Great Hall.

Five tables sat beneath thousands of floating candles. Four of the tables held the students, while the fifth held the staff. Golden plates and goblets sat on the tables, one in front of each student, and a bunch of empty ones at the staff end of each table.

The true sight, however, was the ceiling. There didn't appear to be one. It was as if the hall just opened up to the sky; letting the occupants observe the heavens above as they pleased.

As they filed into the hall, Harry noticed a tattered old, hat sitting on a stool in the front of the hall. Aunt Minnie stopped the line just feet from the hat. Harry stared at the thing, expecting it to do something.

Seconds later, he was proven right when it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*_

The entire hall burst into applause, and Harry could feel the relief coming off of Ron from behind him.

"Bloody Fred, he was going on about fighting a troll," he whispered to Harry.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool to be sorted," Aunt Minnie said.*

Harry looked up at her, to see a scroll that had appeared in her hand.

She started to call of names, and students were being sorted into their houses.

Harry let this fall to the background. He looked up at the staff, and locked eyes with Dumbledore. The old man nodded slightly in Harry's direction. Harry grinned back at the man. His eyes noticed a movement at the side of the headmaster.

He looked, to see a sallow looking man with a large nose. The man was scowling at Harry, but Harry just raised an eyebrow, and turned his attention back to the sorting.

He watched as both Hermione and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor. A few more students had to take their turns at the stool before Harry was called.

Fear and doubt tried to break through his confidence while he was waiting, but they had only gotten through enough to give him second thoughts on where he would be sorted.

He was almost positive he was a Gryffindor, but what if he was wrong? He had been sure Hermione would be a Ravenclaw, and Neville a Hufflepuff. He mentally shook his head, even if he wasn't in Gryffindor, his family would still accept him.

"Potter, Harry."

He didn't hear his name until Ron nudged him from behind. He glanced at Aunt Minnie, and could tell that she was fighting an exasperated look.

Slightly abashed, Harry walked up to the stool. He sent his guardian a small smile before sitting down on the stool.

Harry looked at the inside of the hat for a few moments. He had thought it would be more exciting.

"Exciting enough for you?" a small voice suddenly said in his ear.

Harry repressed the urge to jump on the stool.

"So you do do something," Harry thought back.

"Well, you certainly have cheek," the hat grumbled. "Unfortunately, that is not a house trait."

Harry didn't reply.

"Well, you are difficult," the hat mused. "Plenty of brains, loyal to the end, and courageous to a fault."

"That's three of the houses," Harry pointed out.

"I am well aware of that," the hat replied. "If you would let me continue…"

"Go ahead," Harry cut off.

The hat sat in silence for a few seconds before continuing.

"As I was saying, although you are smart, it is not the right brains for Ravenclaw, and although you will stand by your friends through anything, it takes too long to gain your trust for you to be a Hufflepuff. That leaves one house."

"Doesn't that technically leave two?" Harry questioned.

"You are not a Slytherin, you put people before yourself, something no modern Slytherin will do. No, boy, you are a GRYFFINDOR through and through."

The hat barely got to finish its sentence before it was pulled off of his head.

He quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table, and was greeted heartily.

* * *

Harry sat in a nook in front of one of the windows in his dorm. He had a piece of parchment in his lap. He was writing as fast as possible.

Hedwig sat on the window sill next to him, watching him with her wide eyes.

He quickly reread the paper, and gave it to her.

"Take it to Kelly and Mom as fast as possible," he whispered. "Try to get them before they go back home."

She hooted softly before flying off. Harry watched her disappear into the night before jumping out of the nook, and climbing into bed.

* * *

"He's at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my son just sent a letter saying that he was at the sorting."

"Then where has Dumbledore been hiding him?"

"According to my son, he has a slight American accent."

"America? Really? Well, I guess we need to change our plans then."

**Yes, the plot thickens! I finally see where this is going, and actually wrote a small piece set about 20 years after this point in the story, so, I have something to work towards. I also decided on the pairing, and it is not canon! The next chap will be in an odd format; I'm thinking of having mostly letters between Harry and the Gibbs, with a few actual scenes with major changes from canon, but, it should still be good... hopefully.  
Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you, this is officially my most popular story! It has more reviews, alerts, C2s, favorites, and, yes, even hits than any of my other stories. Thank you:)**


	15. We See it Through

**Update time! I know it took me so long, and it is not as long as the last chap. I am sorry, I've been busy with school, a shoulder injury, and, more recently, NoNoWriMo. I was going to end this chap during Christmas break, but decided to update here instead. Hope you like it...**

Dear Mom and Kelly,

You should see this place! It is amazing! The castle is on a cliff right next to a giant lake. The grounds are massive, and I've only see part of them. The inside is better, though. The entrance hall could probably hold at least three of our house. I mean, you can't even see the ceiling from the bottom floor!

The Great Hall is even better, because it looks like there is no ceiling. I'm serious. Apparently, there is a charm on it that makes it look like the sky above it. I have never seen as many stars as I did tonight, not even when Dad takes us camping. It was amazing.

The sorting method is odd. You have to put on this ancient hat, which can read your mind. The hat puts you in which ever house you belong in. Guess which house I'm in. GRYYFINDOR! Yup, Aunt Minnie looked proud, even though she couldn't say anything in front of the entire school.

I made a friend on the train ride up here. His name's Ron. He has red hair, just like you, only more orange. His entire family is magic! He even has an older brother who works with dragons! Real life dragons!

I should probably wrap this up, it's late, and I'm stuffed.

Love you,

Harry.

Oh, Mom, can you send the other letter to Dad? Thank you.

-oOo-

Dad,

I made it to Hogwarts safe, and made a friend on the train. I'm in Gryffindor, just like Aunt Minnie said I would be. It's late, so I'm not going to write much.

Stay safe, and I hope to see you soon.

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Hogwarts sounds wonderful; I'm glad you like it. Maybe we will get to see it one day. I'm glad you got into the house you wanted, but try to make friends outside of your house. From what I understand, the magic world in England still cares about which house you were in after you graduate, so it would be good to have friends from the other houses.

Kelly and I had a good time in London once you left. We went on the London Eye, mainly because Kelly kept reminding me that we never did it while we lived there. Hedwig found us a few hours before we had to leave, so it will take longer for us to get the letter in the future.

Get some sleep; you've had a long day. Kelly's writing letter as well; it'll be in the envelope as well. I'll send your dad his letter as soon as possible.

Love,

Mom

-oOo-

Harry!

I so wish I could see Hogwarts. Is the ceiling really see-through? Magic is so cool! How is Aunt Minnie? You have to tell me about what she's like as a teacher as soon as you have a class with her.

Mom took me on the London Eye after the train left. It was huge! The line took forever, but it was sooo worth it! The view from the top was amazing.

It's going to be really weird going to school without you, and having to explain where you went to everyone, but I guess I have no choice.

Write again soon!

Kelly.

* * *

Mom and Kelly,

My first week at Hogwarts was crazy. This place is constantly changing; once I figure everything out, it changes! I was late to my first Transfiguration class cause Ron and I got lost, then attacked by Peeves (he's the poltergi-poltergeist in the castle, and will do whatever it takes to make you late). Aunt Minnie wasn't very happy, but we didn't get into much trouble cause it was the first day.

My classes are cool. Transfiguration is interesting, and I can't wait to really try some spells. Charms is cool. The professor, Professor Flitwick, is really short, but really nice. Herbology is normally fun, but can get soooo boring. Defense Against the Dark Arts is, honestly, really stupid. I thought it was going to be the best class, but the teacher is horrible. So is the History of Magic teacher, but he's a ghost, which is kinda cool. I guess.

But the worst class is potions. I don't know why, but the teacher hates me! I know you'll just say I'm exaggerating, Mom, but I'm serious. He takes away points for any little thing I do, even if it wasn't wrong! I have no idea why he hates me either. We just walked in for the first class, and he started asking me really hard questions. When I couldn't answer them, he said I should have read the book, but when I asked some older students, they didn't know the answers either.

I done talking about classes now, I get enough of them during the day.

The food here is amazing. I mean, it's all British, of course, but it's still good. It's like having Christmas dinner every night! I do kinda wish there was more choices. I really want some Hawaiian pizza and a glass of Coke. Oh, and Lucky Charms! They don't even have cereal here! Can you believe that?

The other boys in my dorm are cool. One of them, Dean, is a muggleborn from London. He brought his soccer ball, and we are trying to teach the others how to play. Seamus (he's Irish) doesn't understand it at all, and Ron said any sport without brooms is dumb. They changed their minds after Dean did a perfect bicycle kick. This kid is amazing! The other boy, Neville, can barely walk without tripping, so he decided that running with a ball at his feet isn't for him.

The girls in my house are okay. Most of them are really girly. They're the type to have sparkly, unicorn binders. One, however, is a lot different. Her name's Hermione and she's a huge bookworm. They picked on her at first, but she's not too bad. She helps me with my homework.

Speaking of homework, Hermione is glaring at me as I write this. We have a foot long essay due Monday (it's only Saturday!) and she wants to get it done now.

One last thing. Can you send me some food? I know I already said the food here is amazing, but there are only three meals a day, and sometimes I want a break from their food. Thanks.

Love you,

Harry

* * *

Harry,

It's great hearing from you again. It seems like you are having a lot of fun at Hogwarts.

I hope you are actually trying to learn your way around the school. I will not be happy if Minerva sends me a letter saying that you are late often.

It's good that you like you classes. Please try and do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts and History, no matter how bad the teachers are. In potions, try to ignore the teacher, just focus on the lesson. Please don't pull any pranks in his class.

I'm glad you are eating well, and the package is full of food. Try not to eat it all at once

It sounds like you and the other boys are going to be good friends, as well as Hermione. Don't start to depend on her for your homework, make sure you can actually do it on your own.

Kelly just started school. I would tell you more, but she want to tell you in her own letter.

Make sure you are taking care of yourself, winters up there are harsh, and I don't want you sick over Christmas break.

Love,

Mom

-oOo-

Harry!

You are soooo lucky! I wish the food at school was good. But no, we get cold pizza and chewy tator-tots (yech!). I threw some candy in the food box Mom put together for you. She didn't want to put any in, but I made sure there was some.

Is your teacher really a ghost? That's so cool! How is that class boring? I have some bad teachers this year. Mr. Seggel, my PE teacher is a fat lug. He can't even run a mile, but makes us run one every class! Wait! I got Ms. Strom for science! She is as cool in class as she is as a coach! I think she was upset that you changed schools.

I bet even I could beat Ron and Seamus at soccer! And I still don't understand what you like about it. And, you know I got a unicorn binder in fifth grade, so I don't see why you say it like it's a bad thing.

I can't believe that you need help in homework! I need your help right now! Seventh grade is a lot harder than sixth. Whats going to happen once you leave Hogwarts? You are going to be so behind on normal subjects.

We haven't heard anything from Daddy yet. Mom is kinda worried. She doesn't think I notice, but I do.

Tell Aunt Minnie I say hi!

Kelly

* * *

"What is that, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry dumped out the box full of food.

Harry grinned up at the other boy.

"Muggle food," he replied.

The other boys crowded around his bed. Ron instantly grabbed a bag of Doritos; he ripped open the package, and shoved a few in his mouth. The next second, he was shoveling them down.

"Oi!" Harry cried, pulling the chips from his friend.

Ron gave him a pitiful look, but Harry just threw a pillow at him.

Dean was looking over a case of Oreos.

"I don't recognize these," he said.

"They're American. I never had them until I met my family, but they are really good," Harry explained.

"What about this?" Seamus questioned, looking at the bottom of a jar of peanut butter.

Harry laughed, and looked at Neville. The round boy was inspecting a pack of Pop-Rocks.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and set to his task of explaining American junk food to them.

* * *

The last thing Minerva McGonagall wanted to do on a Thursday night was check on her first-year boys because someone had complained about noise. She opened the dorm door, and the sight that met here made her groan.

All of the boys were bouncing around the room. Dean and Harry were the calmest, and obviously most experienced in dealing with sugar rushes. However, they were still kicking a football back and forth over the beds. Ron and Seamus were bouncing on the beds, occasionally jumping to the next one. Out of all of them, Neville was making the least amount of noise, but she could see him shaking as he sat on his trunk.

Suddenly, the ball was flying towards her face. She grabbed it out of the air with the ease of an experience chaser.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

The boys froze where they were. Harry was staring at her, with his eyes wide. The other four were also looking at her, but kept glancing at Harry.

She looked at the boy's bed, to see candy wrappers all over it.

She mentally groaned. Part of her wanted to write Shannon about this, but she held back.

"Get into bed," she ordered. "If this happens again, I will send a letter to your families."

Harry's eyes grew wide at the threat. He nodded slightly, and turned to clean up the mess on his bed.

Minerva walked out and closed the door behind her. She could already tell that those boys could be trouble.

* * *

Harry occasionally glanced up from his food as Draco Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table. Ron and Dean next to him were both keeping a close eye on the boy and barely looked at what they were eating, while Neville and Seamus kept turning around in their seats to see him.

"Stop looking," Harry hissed. "It'll make it too obvious."

Neville looked bashful, while the others glared at him.

"Why couldn't we have all sittin on that side?" he asked.

"Cause that would have been obvious as well," Harry shrugged.

A sudden commotion from across the hall interrupted them. They, as well as the rest of the hall, turned to see what was happening.

Malfoy was jumping up and down, spitting out whatever was in his mouth. He grabbed his drink to try and wash it out, only to start jumping again. They could all hear faint popping sounds coming from his mouth.

"My mouth is exploding," the boy cried.

The entire hall started laughing.

"And that, boys," Harry grinned. "Is what Pop-Rocks do."

* * *

Gibbs unfolded the paper quickly. He didn't have much time to read the letters.

A few minutes later, he pulled out paper and a pen to reply. He quickly wrote out Harry and Kelly's, but took more time writing Shannon's.

He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mom,

Thanks for the food; my roommates were amazed at all of it. Especially Ron and Neville, because they grew up in the magic world.

I pretty much know my way around now; at least around the classroom.

I'm doing well in my classes, except potions. Professor Snape gives me a zero if there is only one thing wrong with my potion.

Don't worry. Hermione only reads through my essays to make sure it's okay. I write them on my own.

I can't wait to see you!

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

Thank you so much for the candy! I had so much fun showing them what Pop-Rocks do! We put some into the food of a Slytherin during breakfast. He thought his mouth was exploding!

We ate almost the entire box the night after I got it. Remember that time we ate half a pack of sugar? They were kinda like that.

I can't believe you got Ms. Strom! Man, that means I would have had her, and she is a much better teacher than Snape. Tell her I said hi, okay? And that she was the best coach ever.

… No, I don't think you could beat them at soccer. I don't think you can beat anyone at soccer. And I do remember that binder. You drew blood on the tip of the unicorn's horn, then told Mom that it was a Marine Unicorn.

I don't need help for the homework! She reads over it after I'm done to make sure it's good. That's all.

I have no idea what will happen after Hogwarts, but that's seven years away, so I'll worry about it later.

Guess what just happened! We had our first flying lesson! It was fine, until Neville fell off of his broom, and broke his wrist. He dropped something, and a Slytherin started to fly off with it. I flew after him. Flying is amazing! I feel so free when I'm flying, like nothing can hold me back! Anyway, Malfoy, that's the Slytherin, threw it, and I caught it about three feet from the ground! Aunt Minnie saw me. I thought she was going to pass out when she came out. She asked if I want to be on the Qudditch team next year! She said I have to wait, but that's okay with me.

I'm sure Dad's fine; he said that we won't have contact with him often. No news is good news.

Aunt Minnie says hi.

Harry

* * *

Harry

I'm glad your roommates like the food. I flooed a larger box to Minerva, to lighten the load for Hedwig. You probably already have it, and it is probably already half eaten.

Just keep trying your best in potions. If it gets too bad, talk to Minerva about it. She should be able to do something about it as the Deputy Headmistress.

I got an interesting letter from Minerva about you, a broom, and a dangerous dive. If I hear about anything like this again, you will be in much more trouble when you get home. As it is, she told me about how you were standing up for a friend, and I can't get too mad at you for that. Next time, however, just find a teacher for help.

Minerva also said you are a shoo in for the Quidditch team next year. I'm proud of you.

I'm glad you are doing your own homework. If I hear anything different, you will be in trouble.

We will see you soon.

Love,

Mom

-oOo-

Harry,

Did he really think his mouth was exploding? That's great. Were they really that bad after eating the food? Do they never eat sugar?

Ms. Strom says hi. She also said she wishes you were in her class this year, and that you were a great soccer player. Her class is a lot of fun, we watch a lot of Bill Nye and do a ton of experiments.

I resent that! Just because I don't care for soccer does not make me horrible at it! And, I don't remember making my unicorn a marine. I remember you doing that.

I wish I could fly! Remember when we used to jump off of the roof of the playhouse? Is it like that?

I can't believe you are going to be on the Quidditch team next year! That's so cool.

I wish I could say more, but I'm really tired, and Mom wants to send Hedwig out now while it's dark.

See you soon,

Kelly

* * *

"Shh," Harry whispered to his squabbling friends.

He glanced around the corner to make sure the hallway was clear, before running into the trophy room halfway down the hallway.

"I still can't believe you guys dragged me into this," Hermione said with a stand-offish voice.

"We didn't invite you," Ron grunted.

Harry shot him a look that clearly said to be nice.

"Malfoy should be here any minute," he breathed.

"Please don't go through with this, Harry," Neville said.

"He can't back down, he's no coward," Seamus told him. Dean was nodding next to him.

"I'm sorry Neville, but I have to. If he thinks he can just push any of us around, he's wrong," Harry replied. "Now, please be quiet, we don't want to get caught."

They took his words to heart, and silence filled the room. Harry listened intently. His head suddenly snapped towards the door when he heard slow, heavy set footsteps.

"That's not Malfoy," he breathed.

"What?" Neville squeaked.

"Quick, out the other door," Harry whispered.

Dean and Seamus, as the closest to the door, got out first.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Mr. Filches voice oozed through the air. "Come, my pet."

Light started to flood the room as Rom and Hermione left.

"C'mon, Neville," Harry said to the petrified boy.

He started to nudge Neville towards the door. The other boy took the hint, and raced away. However, he ran into a suit of armor.

Harry instantly pulled the boy to his feet, and dragged him towards the door.

"Run for it," he instructed. "Split into the groups and run in different directions."

Neville, Seamus, and Dean raced in one direction, while the other three sprinted down another hall.

* * *

"How did you guys get away?" Dean asked Harry and Ron when they fell through the door.

"Sheer luck," Ron grinned.

"What happened?" Seamus pushed.

"We ran into Peeves," Harry started. "And this dunderhead decided to make him mad. He didn't tell Filch where we went, though."

"Yeah, we owe him one," Ron said sarcastically. "The best part is what we found when we hid."

"What?" the three boys pressed.

"We discovered why the third floor corridor is out of bounds," the red head proclaimed proudly.

"What?" Neville gasped.

"There's a huge, three-headed dog in there," Harry explained. "It's guarding something."

"How do you know it's guarding something?" Dean asked.

"This guy decided to look at the floor while it was trying to eat us," Ron grumbled, backhanding Harry's shoulder.

The three other boys stared at him. Harry just shrugged, and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

Mom,

Thanks again for the food; it's a huge break from the school food. As good as their food is, I do just want snacks sometimes. Ron asks that you send more Oreos… and Doritos… and, well, he just wants more food. He is always hungry.

Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything like that again. Well, at least not until I'm on the team next year.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

He really thought his mouth was exploding, and over half of the school thought it was as well! It took the professors a good five minutes calming him down.

I think they were even worse. There are a lot of wizard sweets, but I guess they don't eat them as often. And, they don't have stores like we have that they can just walk to, so they can't go buy any themselves.

What are you learning in Ms. Strom's class? Does she still not have a boyfriend? Can you ask her if I can attend any practices while I am home?

You are right, not liking soccer doesn't make you suck at it. Suck at soccer makes you suck at it. I may have accidently dropped red paint on the unicorn, but you decided it was a Marine.

Flying is even better than jumping off the playhouse. I can't really describe it. I think the closest I can is when you jump off of a swing that's really high. That moment when you feel like you're just hanging there, it's kinda like that.

So, right after I sent you the letter, Malfoy came over and challenged me to a wizards duel. Ron accepted for me, but mainly because he agreed before I could. That night, me, Ron, Dean, and Seamus left for the duel. We ended up with Hermione and Neville as well. Hermione cause she tried to stop us, and Neville cause he couldn't get back into the tower. It turned out to be a trap. Malfoy sent Filch (the janitor basically) after us. We got away, but it was so exciting! Ron, Hermione, and I ended up in a room with a three-headed dog!

I gotta go, I have potions next, and don't need any more reasons for Snape to hate me.

See ya,

Harry

* * *

Harry,

Does Ron do anything other than eat? You make it sound like he eats all of the food I send you.

Your got a letter from your father, I slipped it into the envelope.

How are your grades?

Love,

Mom

-oOo-

Harry,

You have so much fun at Hogwarts! The most exciting thing that has happened here so far was a fire alarm that kept us out of fourth block for the last thirty minutes of class.

But, a three headed dog? I didn't even know those existed! There's a snake that has two heads, so I guess it can't be too uncommon, especially in the magic world. You have to get back at Malfoy for tricking you. Please tell me how you did.

Right now, we are learning about plate tectonics. You know, earthquakes and such. I don't think she has a boyfriend. Why? You want the role? Isn't she kinda old for you? Anyways, creep, she said you can join them for practice whenever you want.

I do not suck at soccer! And you painted my unicorn's horn red on purpose! You can't deny it!

If flying is anything like jumping off a swing, I can understand why you like it so much.

Daddy finally replied to our letters! Mom put yours in the envelope with her letter.

Can you send me some magic candy?

Thanks,

Kelly

-oOo-

Harry,

I'm glad to hear you are safe at Hogwarts, just don't get into too much trouble while you are there. Stick by your friends, and keep your grades up.

Congrats on getting into Gryffindor. I know it means a lot to you.

I'm staying as safe as possible here, but that's about all I can tell you.

Dad

* * *

"Wha's he reading?" Seamus whispered to Dean.

Dean glanced over at Harry. The black haired boy was sitting in the window niche, with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I think it's a letter from his dad," Dean quietly replied.

"Then why's he so quiet? Shou'n't he be happy?"

"His dad's in the American military. He's fighting overseas right now."

Seamus just nodded and turned back to his essay.

* * *

"So, muggles dress up, and get sweets from strangers for Halloween?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yup, it's called Trick-or-Treat," Harry replied. His ability to understand the other boy during meals had increased since the beginning of the year.

"That's amazing, why don't we do that?" the red head groaned.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Pass the treacle tart."

Dean grabbed the dessert, and was about to hand it to Harry when the doors were thrown open.

The entire student body turned to watch their Defense teacher run up to the headmaster.

"Troll, in the dungeon," the man faintly said. "Thought you ought to know."

He passed out before anything else could be said.

The hall instantly fell into a state of panic. The younger students were screaming, while the older ones were trying to hide their fear. They didn't settle down until Dumbledore used his wand to shoot loud bangs into the air.

"Prefects, take your students to the dormitories. Slytherins, gather in the library," he ordered.

"First years, follow me," Percy, Ron's brother, instantly took the job.

The first-year Gryffindor's stayed close to Percy. Harry looked around, to make sure that everyone was there.

"Where's Hermione?" he hissed to Ron.

Ron shrugged, and glanced around as well.

"She's been hiding in the bathroom since Charms," Neville spoke up. "Pavarti said some of the Ravenclaw girls were teasing her."

"Cover for us," Harry told Neville.

Harry gave Ron a meaningful look. Ron sighed, and nodded. They quickly made sure no teachers were around, and ducked into the next hallway they passed.

"Where's the girls bathroom?" Harry asked Ron after they jogged through a few halls.

"How could I know? You're the one who decided to find her," Ron gasped.

Harry rolled his eyes, and thought. Whenever the girls arrived to Defense class after them, they came from the opposite direction as the Great Hall.

"This way," he said, racing past the Defense class.

A shill scream filled the air, and their legs started to move faster. Harry could hear Ron wheezing next to him, but his own legs were rejoicing at the use.

He skidded around a corner, and saw a huge hole where a door used to be. He could see the back of the troll.

"Hermione," he yelled. "Go find a teacher," he told Ron.

The red head quickly turned, and went on his task.

Harry sprinted into the bathroom, and zeroed in on the girl. She was backed into the far corner. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the creature.

He quickly looked around the room, trying to find something to use to distract the troll. His eyes landed on a pile of rubble. He grabbed the largest piece he could pick up, a piece of pipe, and threw it.

It hit the troll's shoulder, and the creature looked around. It locked onto Harry, and growled. It lifted its club, and Harry dived to the side just before it started to bring it down.

He covered his head, expecting more debris to fill the area. However, nothing happened. He looked up to see the troll frozen.

He turned to the door, and his heart sank.

Multiple professors were standing with their wands raised. Aunt Minnie was in the front.

Her face was pale, and her eyes wide.

As Harry watched, they started to deal with the troll. After making sure they were busy, Harry made his way over to Hermione. She had slid down the wall, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" he quietly asked her.

She turned to him, her eyes still wide. He sat down next to her, and put an arm around her. A few moments later, Ron had sat on her other side.

"Will you please explain what happened?" Aunt Minnie's voice broke the silence the room had fallen into.

Harry looked up at her, and quickly stood up.

"When we heard about the troll, Ron and I noticed that Hermione wasn't with us. We heard that she was here. We came to find her. When we saw the troll, Ron ran back to get help. We just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt from the troll. I swear, that was all we wanted to do," he rambled.

* * *

Minerva looked at her charge. A part of her desperately wanted to be mad at the boy. She wanted to punish him for scaring her so much.

Her heart had skipped a beat when she had seen the troll about to crush him.

However, watching him, with the way he had silently comforted Ms. Granger, and his pale face, she couldn't bring herself to be too harsh on him.

"Why were you not at the feast, Ms. Granger?" her mouth worked on it's own.

Ms. Granger opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

"She was teased by some of the other first years. They've been teasing her all year," Harry spoke up.

Minerva nodded.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you may go. Mr. Potter, I want to talk to you in my office for a few minutes."

She saw the two first years give their friend sad looks before walking out.

"We'll deal with this, Minerva," Filius said as she led Harry out.

"Thank you, Filius," she nodded.

Harry was silent during the walk to her office. She knew he thought he was going to be in trouble, but Albus didn't want anyone to know of their relationship.

Once they entered her office, she pulled him into a tight hug. When she pulled back, she could see the questions in his eyes.

"Never scare me like that again," she told him.

She could almost feel the relief leave him.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said.

She ran a hand through his hair.

"Your heart is in the right place, but you need to think before you rush into things."

"It was going to kill her!" he argued. "If I had waited, she would be dead."

She stared at him.

"Ms. Granger is lucky to have a friend like you," she told him. "Go back to the common room. Food has been taken up."

He gave her a quick hug before racing off.

She sat down at her desk, exhausted. The next seven years were going to be tough.

**How was it? Some fun (I love the idea of Malfoy and Pop Rocks), and some changes from the book. More interaction with Dean and Seamus, less Ron bagging on Hermione. I don't know when the next chap will be up, but I will get to it. I really want to get to Christmas in the story.**


	16. You've Got A Friend

**Edited: A few people pointed out that I had 'NCIS' instead of 'NIS' which is was at this point. Thank you, to everyone who pointed it out. I don't know why I put the wrong one down, I hate when other people do it, then I do it. Ugg. Anyway, I put some info about an original novel I'm kinda working on in my profile. I may post it either on here, or on fictionpress. It depends on if I get any response.**

**Update, yippee! I can tell you right now, I will most likely not update again until after the 15th. I have exams, and really need to focus on them. This chap actually took me a while to get down, cause A LOT happens, and questions will be answered;)**

Mom,

I don't know how much more he does than eat. Well, he can play chess. He's amazing at chess.

Can you send my letter to Dad?

My grades are still good. I can't wait to see you guys!

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

A lot of stuff happens here, but I kinda think it may just happen to me. I mean, a troll was let into Hogwarts on Halloween, and I ended up fighting it.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to fight it. I went to find Hermione, because she didn't know about the troll. The troll had found the bathroom Hermione was in. I managed to distract it until Ron got the teachers.

We didn't get into trouble, but Aunt Minnie was terrified. I have never seen her so scared. Because of it, Hermione has' started to hang out with us. She's pretty cool, a little strung up, but cool all the same.

From what I understand, three headed dogs aren't normal, even in this world. Remember when Mr. Kaleda taught us Greek mythology? And he said that a Cerberus guards the underworld? I think it's one of those.

Plate tectonics sounds…interesting. And no, I don't want to be her boyfriend. I was just curious.

You do suck at soccer, and I do deny painting your unicorn's horn.

I hope the candy is enough for a while. I had to ask Ron's brothers to buy it for me cause I'm not allowed to go to the nearby village.

Can you send me some of my comics? Rom showed me some of the ones they have here, and they're a joke.

Harry

-oOo-

Dad,

I'll try not to get into too much trouble, but you know how it is. Trouble just seems to find me sometimes. I've made a lot of friends since I've gotten here, and my grades are good.

Aunt Minnie said I can play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year! I'm going to be a seeker! It seemed like she wanted to have me on the team this year, but I don't think Mom would want me to. I've been to some of the practices, and it's a full on contact sport. Plus, it's played hundreds of feet in the air, so there is a huge danger of falling. Mom would flip if I was playing this year.

Do you have any idea when you'll be coming back? I know you said you'll most likely miss Christmas, but is there any chance you'll be home for it?

Harry

* * *

"Have you learnt anything new about the boy?" an aerostatic voice asked.

"He has spent the past few years in America," a gravelly voice responded. "He lives with the family of, basically, a muggle auror."

"Did you find his address?"

"Of course."

"Good, good."

* * *

Harry,

The rest of the year will go by fast now that Halloween is over. You'll be home soon.

I sent your letter to Dad, and I'll send you the reply as soon as we get it.

Minerva told me about the troll incident. Although I am proud of you for helping Hermione, you should not be putting yourself into danger like that, and you should have told me yourself. We will talk about this more when you get home.

Love,

Mom

-oOo-

Harry,

You fought a troll? Wow. Mom was furious when she found out. She wrote you a letter as soon as Aunt Minnie told her, but she went to bed before she sent it. She wrote the other one when she woke up.

So the dog is a guardian of the underworld? Do you think the underworld is under Hogwarts? Cause that would be kinda cool.

Plate tectonics is cool. Ms. Strom makes it easy to understand. The other day, she brought in a mini swimming pool, and some foam pieces. We watched a Bill Nye episode about tectonics, where he had a map in a pool to show how the plates move. After watching it, we did the same thing in the pool she brought in.

I think you do want to be her boyfriend! You always hung around her class if you had nothing else to do, and always talked about her. I should tell her you have a crush on her.

I DO NOT SUCK AT SOCCER! Get it through your head!

I put some of your comics in the other envelope. I wanted to send your entire box, but Mom said Hedwig wouldn't be able to carry it by herself. If you want more, let me know.

Thanks for the candy. I love magic candy!

Kelly

* * *

Harry grinned as he picked up the thick envelope that had come with the letters. He quickly opened it, and a pack of comics slid out.

"What are those?" Neville asked from his bed.

Harry smiled at him.

"Some of my comics," he said.

"Muggle comics?" Ron questioned, sitting up in his bed.

Harry nodded, and held up an old 'Captain America' comic.

"Wicked," the red head said.

The boys all made their way to Harry's bed.

"Does that guy have wings on his head?" Seamus asked, picking up a 'Flash' comic.

"What about this guy? He's flying without a broom," Ron held up a 'Superman' comic.

"That's Superman," Dean told him. "He's the best hero ever."

"I dunno," Harry argued. "I prefer Captain America."

"Really? A Yank?" Dean questioned.

"Yup, he doesn't have any superpowers, he's just really fit."

"You think he's fit?" Ron gasped.

"I mean, in shape. Fit means something else in the states," Harry quickly explained.

"Okay," Ron slowly said.

Harry leapt across the bed to tackle him.

* * *

"Real?" a heavily Mexican accented voice questioned.

"Yes, real gold. And, it's all yours," a smooth voice replied in a British accent.

"Para que?" the Mexican gruffly asked.

"These people," the taller man replied. He handed the man a picture. "Make them disappear."

* * *

Mom,

I'm sorry for not telling you about the troll. I didn't want to worry you.

Only a few more weeks until Christmas break! I can't wait until I see you guys. I wish I could have be home for Thanksgiving.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry

-oOo-

Kely,

Yup, a big, ole' ugly troll! It had to duck its head to stand in the building, and smelt worse than even my soccer gear after a tournament.

As cool as it would be to have the entrance to the underworld under my school, I don't think it's there. We found out that the dogs' Hagrid's. It's called Fluffy.

Hagrid also let slip that it's guarding something that has to do with Nicolas Flamel. Do you think you can ask Mom if she's even heard of him? Thanks

I wish we did stuff like that here. But, we don't learn science, and we use magic in most classes. So, I think I win.

I DO NOT have a crush on Ms. Strom, so you better not tell her that I do! If you do, I'll tell Nathan Gunt that you have a crush on him!

You should have seen them when they saw the comics. It took them ages to get the concept of superpowers. I think Seamus is still convinced they have magic, not superpowers. After they read the Spiderman comics, Neville got an idea for a prank. (Neville isn't someone I expected to come up with a prank. He has only come up with a few, but they're genius.)

We made a giant spider web in the entrance hall, and stuck him on it. We also found out that Ron is terrified of spiders.

We had the first Quidditch match a few days ago, Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was crazy. Our seeker, a scrawny fifth year who is a chaser reserve, was horrible, but, he caught the snitch. He fell off of his broom part way through the match, and the snitch flew up his robes!

I wish I could of played. I saw the snitch at least three times before he 'caught' it. Anyway, the win put us ahead in the Quidditch standings.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry

* * *

Harry,

I gave this to Minerva so you would get it in time.

You will be coming home through the floo system. I know you want to ride the train to London with your friends, but something came up, and we can't risk the flight over.

Minerva will be accompanying you through the network. Do not leave her.

See you soon. Love,

Mom

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Minerva asked the young boy.

Harry looked over at his guardian.

"Yup," he grinned.

He had been slightly upset that he wasn't going to be taking the train with his friends, but his desire to see his family overrode that feeling.

Minerva led him to the fireplace, and grabbed the container of floo powder. She threw some of the powder into the flames, and stepped in with the boy after they turned green.

Harry held onto the woman. He watched the flames swirl around them as they passed gate after gate.

Eventually, they stepped out of the gate in _The Age Old Tavern._ They brushed the ash off of their clothes before walking into the muggle section of the bar.

"How are we getting home?" Harry asked her once they got onto the street.

"Someone is going to give us a ride," she told him.

They walked down the street until a car pulled up next to them.

"You Minerva McGonagall?" the driver asked.

"Yes, and this is…" she replied.

"Harry, good," the man cut off. "Get in."

They quickly got into the car, and the man sped off. They say in silence for a few minutes.

Harry kept looking out the window. His smile grew as they got closer to his house.

In the front seat, Minerva kept trying to start a conversation with the man. All she had gotten out of him was that his name was Mike Franks, he worked for NIS, which was a Navy cop group, and something had happened that involved Shannon.

After about half an hour on the road, Franks pulled up to an apartment complex.

"I thought I was going home," Harry said.

"You can't right now," Franks told him. "Your mother will explain everything once you get inside."

Slowly, Harry climbed out of the car. Minerva got out, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Franks led them into the complex. They went up some stairs, and son found themselves in front of a door.

The man knocked four times. A few seconds later, the door was cracked open.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside asked.

"Franks, I picked the kid and his handler up."

The door opened slightly more, and they slipped inside.

"Harry!" a high pitched voice cut the air.

The next second, Harry was enveloped in the arms of his sister.

"Hey, Kelly," he laughed.

* * *

Ron,

How's Christmas at Hogwarts? Is the castle weird when it's empty? How did the decorations end up? They looked amazing before they were complete.

It's a lot warmer hear than I realized. I guess the weather at Hogwarts got me used to colder weather than we get here.

Don't forget to look in the library for Flamel. I know I sound like Hermione, but you have the best chance of any of us to figure something out. My mom doesn't recognize the name, but I'm still asking around

Tell the twins I say hi.

Harry

-oOo-

Harry,

Christmas here is bloody awesome! The school is almost empty. The common room is empty, so I can get the good chair by the fire. The decorations are wicked. There is a tree in every corner of the Great Hall, and the suits of armor have been charmed to sing Christmas song, but Peeves hides in the armor and changes the lyrics.

We've gotten a ton of snow! It hasn't been long since you left, and it's already doubled in height.

I've looked for Flamel a little, but still can't find anything. Do you think we might have heard Hagrid wrong? Maybe his name isn't Flamel?

Ron

-oOo-

Neville,

I hope the ride home was fun. I wish I had been able to take the express, but I'm glad I got to see my family sooner.

How's your family? Have you kept Trevor in line?

I know you don't want to ask your Gran about Flamel, but could you ask other relatives?

See you after break.

Harry

-oOo-

Harry,

The ride back was a lot of fun. We ate sweets, and played card games the entire time. We wish you had ridden with us, but we understand.

My family is fine, and Trevor is a menace as ever. I lost him on the ride home, and almost didn't find him again.

I won't see the rest of my family until closer to the holiday, but I'll make sure to ask them when I see them.

What's Christmas like in the states?

Neville

-oOo-

Hermione,

How are your parents? You've already gotten your work done, haven't you? I plan on waiting until after Christmas. Don't reply with a foot long essay about how waiting won't end up well, cause I want to enjoy the holiday spirit.

Have you asked your parents about Flamel yet? What am I talking about? Of course you have. What did they say? My mom didn't know anything.

Harry

-oOo-

Harry,

Of course I've gotten my work done. I don't see how you can enjoy the break until after it's done. Having it looming over your head is dreadful.

I asked my parents, but they have never heard of Flamel. They took me to the muggle library, in the chance that he's there, but I still couldn't find anything. Ron told me about his theory that we might of misheard Hagrid. I highly doubt that happened, but I did keep my eyes open for anything that could sound like Flamel, and still didn't find anything.

How is your family? Your father is overseas, right? It must be dreadful, not being with your family during the holiday season.

Happy holidays,

Hermione

-oOo-

Dean,

How's London? How's your family? Have you played football recently? I went to my old teams practice the other day. Remember when I told you about the coach? She's still as fit as ever.

Have you found anything about Flamel? Nobody I've asked knows anything.

See you soon,

Harry

-oOo-

Harry,

Everything's great. London's as wet as usual. My family's exactly the same. Same old, same old. I have played some football. Some of the lads and I got together for a pick-up game.

You have to show me a picture of her. I need to know if she is even half as fit as you claim she is.

I haven't found anything on Flamel. Of course, I really didn't expect to find anything.

See ya soon,

Dean

-oOo-

Seamus,

How's Ireland? How's your family? Does Ireland get a lot of snow?

Have you found anything about Flamel? I haven't found anything so far.

See you after break,

Harry

-oOo-

Harry,

Ireland doesn't get much snow, definitely not as much as we got at Hogwarts.

My family's good. It's good seeing them again.

I haven't found anything on Flamel. Maybe he wasn't famous?

See you after break,

Seamus

* * *

"Can we make some hot chocolate when we get back?" Kelly asked.

"Of course," Shannon replied. "As soon as you two take some showers."

She turned around her seat and gave them pointed looks.

They grinned at her, and she shook her head. They were both soaked to the bones from the snow on the ground. The first snow had fallen earlier in the week, so they had gone to the park for the day. Shannon had wanted to walk. It was a beautiful winter day, and the kids would have loved to walk there.

Their guard, however, insisted that he drive them. They had arrived at the park, only to find it closed.

They had gone into the city instead to do some Christmas shopping. The kids had fallen into a snow bank from the snow plow.

"Can you put cinnamon in it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Shannon laughed.

She turned to the man who was driving the car. He was smiling slightly at the kids antics.

"Would you like some as well?" she asked him.

He laughed and glanced at her.

"I would love some, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Great."

She turned back around to look at the kids.

"We're going to see Santa tomorrow," she told them.

Kelly made a face.

"Why?" the girl whined. "We're too old to see Santa."

"I'm going to send the picture to your father," Shannon explained. "So you will look happy."

"Okay," Kelly relented.

"I'll let Fra…" the man started.

A loud crack filled the car, and the man slumped forward onto the wheel.

Shannon stared at the man in horror. She raised her hand to see what was wrong, but was thrown against the door instead when the car lurched to the side.

The car started to slide off the road. Shannon regained her senses, and tried to grab the wheel. With the weight of the man on it, however, it wouldn't move.

"Mommy!" Kelly screamed as the car flew off the ridge.

Harry's eyes grew wide as trees filled the windshield. The car skimmed a tree on the driver's door, and Harry could feel the wheels on that side leave the ground.

Kelly's arms pulled him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his neck.

Harry shut his eyes, and the desire for safety filled him.

The car came to a sudden stop. Metal screeched as it hit wood. Screams filled the air.

Harry felt darkness take him, and lost his connection to consciousness.

* * *

Light slowly broke through the dark. A hand came up to rub a forehead. Eyes cracked open.

"Kelly? Mom?" a voice croaked, breaking the eerie silence.

Eyes locked onto a head of red hair. Muscles worked to push a body up. A hand reached out to touch the hair.

"Kelly?"

A soft groan filled the air. The head of red hair moved slightly. Scared eyes locked onto vivid green ones. Lips trembled. Tears fell.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I think the car crashed."

A shaking hand reached for the door handle. Hinges creaked as it opened. Two bodies fell into the snow.

"Where's Mommy?"

A hand pushed a body up. It grabbed the handle to the front door. The body pushed the door open. The body fell to the ground limply.

"Mommy!"

"She isn't moving. Do something, Harry."

"Mommy, please say something."

Hands grabbed shoulders.

"Go to the road, try to find someone."

"Harry?"

"It'll be fine. Go."

Feet pounded on the earth. Twigs snapped. Leaves crunched.

A dripping sound filled the air. Static broke the silence.

A boy threw himself over the unconscious body of his mother.

Heat suffocated the boy. Fire filled the air. Noise killed his ears. Darkness reclaimed him.

* * *

Kelly was thrown forward by the shock wave. Her face skid against the dirt. Her ears rang from the blast.

She pushed herself up with shaky arms, and twisted around.

"Harry!" she screamed. "Mommy!"

Her throat, already raw from the crash, protested the use.

She scrambled back to the crash.

"Harry!" she cried.

Tears rolled through the soot on her cheek. She could barely see through the water in her eyes.

She stumbled along her path. Her left leg would buckle every few steps, and she kept catching sticks with her feet, causing her to fall to the ground.

Before long, she reached the crash.

Her movements quickened slightly when she saw her mother and brother.

Harry was covering their mother with his own body. A shimmering shield was surrounding both of them.

"Harry," she cried again, but he didn't move.

She made her way to the orb. She reached out to touch it, and it disappeared.

Startled slightly, she jumped back. She recovered quickly, and made her way to her family's side.

She shook Harry's shoulder, hoping he would wake up. However, he just fell off of their mother.

She stumbled away from them.

Their eyes were closed. Their skin was pale. They looked dead.

She was so caught up that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't hear the sirens that cut through the air. She didn't notice the people around her. She didn't notice anything other than how dead they looked.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" the Scottish brogue asked.

The doctor nodded as he looked at his chart.

"Broken clavicle, and humerus. Second degree burns on all exposed skin. Multiple lacerations. He's hurt, but should be worse. With his proximity to the explosion, he shouldn't be alive," the man told her.

"He tends to be lucky," she sighed. "What about Shannon?"

"Not as good," he replied. "Fracture in her spine. Crushed tibia. I doubt we'll even be able to reset her left foot. And those are just the worse of her injuries. She's covered in burns, lacerations, etc. The chance of her surviving is slim."

"Wh…" Minerva started, but was cut off.

"Doctor, code blue," a nurse yelled from down the hall.

The doctor spun around and raced down the hall. Minerva watched him go, dread filling her stomach.

She pushed it down, and turned into Harry's room.

The boy was still passed out. His right arm was in a cast, and held in a sling. His face had a bandage over his cheek, and his hair was singed.

Kelly lay in the bed next to him, fast asleep. The cast on her leg was creating a large lump under the sheets. She had stitches in a cut on her jaw.

Minerva sat down on a chair between their beds.

She had been reading the latest edition of 'Transfiguration Today' when the sensor she had put on Harry had gone off.

She had instantly jumped to her feet, and figure out what had happened. Her blood had frozen when she had seen what had happened. She had floo called Albus to tell him what had happened before flooing to the states.

Her stomach had turned when she had heard what had happened.

A horrible car crash, followed by an explosion. She had been terrified that none of them had made it.

Images of Harry and Kelly had flashed in her mind. Two young lives that were almost extinguished before their time. Two bright, vibrant children who almost didn't get a chance to grow up.

She slid her hand into the one on Harry's uninjured arm. His skin was cold to the touch.

She reached up with her free hand to brush back his hair. His face was peaceful, though she wished it was from sleep, not from unconsciousness.

A soft groan pulled her attention to the other bed. She turned her head to see Kelly slowly opening her eyes.

She let go of Harry's hand, and moved closer to the girl.

"How are you, bairn?" she asked, her accent more pronounced under the stress.

Kelly just blinked at her.

"I'll go get you a nurse."

She stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Where's Mommy?" Kelly whispered just before she left.

Minerva turned around. She looked at the girl.

Kelly was watching her with half closed eyes, but Minerva could still see the confusion and pain in them.

"She's getting help," was all she said before leaving the room.

* * *

"He shielded them," Albus softly said.

"How? That's beyond any case of accidental magic I have ever heard," Minerva questioned.

"I can only guess that his desire to protect the ones he loves created a shield of sort around them."

"Then why is Shannon more injured than the children?"

"He may not have gotten the shield up fast enough to completely protect her," he paused. "Or, the shield was stronger closer to him."

"If it was stronger closer to him, why is he still unconscious?"

"I believe it is magical exhaustion. His magic core was pushed to its limits, and needs time to recover. He should be up and about soon enough."

"There is still the fact that, for accidental magic, this was incredibly strong. Many wizards cannot even produce a shield that strong on purpose, and for a first year to do it accidentally, incredible."

"There is no doubt that Harry will grow to be a strong wizard, possibly the strongest wizard in decades."

* * *

"Gibbs!" a voice barked into the barracks.

The man in question snapped up.

"You have a call."

"Yes, Master Sergeant," Gibbs replied.

The man left, and Gibbs quickly followed him. Within a minute, he was talking into the phone.

"What do you mean 'car crash'?"

"I will explain more once you return stateside," the voice on the other side replied.

"I won't be back for a few more months."

"You're coming home now, Gunny. Your kids need you."

"My kids… What happened to Shannon?"

"She's still in surgery. Of the three of them, her injuries were the worst."

Gibbs stared at the wall across from him, his eyes unreadable.

"I'll be stateside as soon as possible."

* * *

He felt tired. A deep sense of lethargy had settled over his body. He didn't feel injured, or hurt. All he felt was this odd exhaustion he had fallen into.

He couldn't move his body. He couldn't open his eyes. He had tried, but had soon realized that it was pointless.

If felt as though a part of him had lost every ounce of energy it had. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew it would recover.

It wouldn't have been bad if he had been claimed by darkness; if he was simply in a black world. However, he was in a nightmare.

Over and over, he kept reliving the crash. He kept seeing the agent slump forward. He kept hearing Kelly's screams. He kept feeling his mother's weight on the door.

He kept experiencing it all over again, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't change the outcome.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"They are all in the hospital."

"That's it? I thought he was going to exterminate them!"

"Apparently the boy has more power than we first thought. They should have all dies. However, the mother had very little chance of surviving. The kids will be alone."

"What about the father?"

"He will be dealt with."

**Yup, I told you a lot happened in this chap. So, Kelly lives, while Shannon is still hanging on a thread. Heads up, this will not be a powerful!Harry story. I think he was powerful in canon. I mean, he mastered the patronus at 13! Anyway, I will put a new poll up. The question is a mystery, but what you guys decide is what will (most likely) happen. As always, I don't own, but you should still review.**


	17. In Me

**I know, I'm horrible, leaving you with no update for almost two months. I am very sorry, I just had no inspiration for a while, then I wasn't sure how to end the chap. Either way, here it is, chapter 17-**

"Just do what you need to, Albus will cover it all with the muggles," Minerva assured the woman walking next to her.

"What is your connection to this woman?" she questioned.

"I will explain everything later, Poppy," Minerva told her. "Just hurry, she does not have long."

"I will do my best," the healer nodded.

They quickly walked out of her office, and flooed away from Hogwarts.

Minerva barely gave her enough time to coordinate herself after stumbling out of the fire in a small American pub before pushing her out into the street.

Before long, she found herself in a muggle hospital, being herded through the hallways.

A faint whisper of 'do what you can' followed her into a busy room.

* * *

Kelly gripped Harry's hand carefully. She had to resist the urge to hold it with all of her strength, so she would not hurt him anymore.

She leaned forward to brush his hair away from his eyes, only for it to move back to where it was.

She sighed, and her head dropped forward.

"They still won't let me see Mommy," she whispered. "They haven't told me anything about her, just that she's still fighting."

She looked behind her, towards the door. After watching a few nurses go by, she turned back towards him.

"Daddy's on his way home," she continued. "They called him, cause they aren't sure if Mommy will be able to take care of us. He isn't here yet, though. I hope he's here soon. Aunt Minnie is here, though. She's in charge of us right now. I think she's finding someone to help right now."

She looked down at the hand in hers.

"You need to wake up, Harry," she croaked as tears started to rise to her eyes. "I'm all alone, and I'm scared, and I need to know you're alright."

The tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Please wake up. I need you."

* * *

Gibbs rested his head onto the hard headrest on his seat. He felt the rumble of the plane as it flew over the Atlantic.

Normally, the hum of the engines would calm him, but it wasn't a normal flight. His mind was too busy to be calmed.

All he could think of was his family. His wife was still in a hospital bed, her fate uncertain. His son had yet to wake up. Only Kelly had returned to consciousness. However, even though she had mostly escaped injury, she was alone.

He was sure Minerva had already taken charge, and while he had no doubt about her ability to care for Kelly, the girl still needed someone to hold her close, and just let her cry.

After being in the air for a while, his eyes close on their own accord. The stress, hum of the plane, and lack of sleep had lulled him out of consciousness. He soon fell into a dream.

**-oOo-**

He was standing at the altar in a small church. He looked down to see himself in his utility uniform, his rifle set up on the floor at his feet.

The church was suddenly filled with music as the organ started to play the Bridal March.

His eyes turned to back of the room. Shannon was standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. That was what she had been wearing when he had left.

"I miss you," she said.

She had barely whispered, but he heard her clear as day.

"I'm almost back," he replied, just as quietly.

"You need to hurry, Jethro."

"I'm coming as fast as I can."

"I love you."

She turned, and started to walk out of the door.

"No, don't go!" he cried out. The words echoed off of the walls.

He started to chase after her, but tripped over his rifle.

He looked up to see the door close.

"I love you," he whispered. "Wait for me."

**-oOo-**

He woke up with a jolt as the plane touched down. He ran a hand through his hair, and unbuckled. He jumped out of the back as soon as it opened, and raced towards the building.

* * *

"My name in Leroy Gibbs, my wife and kids are here," he told the nurse at the front desk.

"We've been waiting for you, Mr. Gibbs. Your wife is still in ICU, but you can see your kids. Room 394," the girl replied.

Gibbs nodded at her, before walking past the desk. He made his way through the hallways, until he found the elevator. He rode it up to the third floor, and quickly found the room.

He leaned against the door frame for a second.

Neither Harry nor Kelly was awake.

Harry was still hooked up to a few machines by his bed. Gibbs felt his gut clench when he took in the bandages on the boy.

Kelly was in the bed next to Harrys. She was curled up on her side, facing her brother.

He walked over to her, and scooped her up into his arms. He laid back onto the bed, and joined them in sleep.

* * *

Kelly shifted in the arms of the person holding her. She rolled over, and pushed her head into the person's chest. She took a deep breath, and her eyes snapped open. She knew that scent.

"Daddy?" she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, Kelly-bear," a voice replied, using the pet name he had had for her long before they had meet Harry.

She looked up, to see him smiling sadly at her.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied.

He sat up, with her still in his arms, and kissed the top of her hair. He pulled back slightly, and took in her face.

"Did they tell you anything about Mommy?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head. She was scared; she hadn't called Shannon 'Mommy' in years.

"They will tell us as soon as something happens," he told her.

She nodded, then turned back to look at Harry.

"He hasn't woken up," she said softly.

"He will baby, he will."

"But what if he doesn't? What if Mommy doesn't?"

"They will."

"You promise?"

He looked into her wide eyes. His heart sank. How could he promise that?

"Kelly, Harry and your mom," he sighed. "They are both strong, they will fight their hardest."

"What if they don't fight hard enough?"

"Sometimes, it's just not enough."

"I hope it's enough," she whispered.

"I do too, Kelly, I do too."

* * *

"He is a good student," Minerva told Gibbs.

The man glanced at the boy in the bed next to them. Kelly was sleeping in her bed behind them.

"He mentioned the Quidditch team in his letter," he replied.

She nodded.

"He's a great flyer, just like his father."

It took him a second to realize that she was talking about his biological father. He turned to look at the boy. He kept forgetting that Harry wasn't his by blood.

"What where his parents like?" he asked as he turned back to her.

He chuckled once when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the bottle of water from her grasp, and put in on the floor.

He stepped out into the hallway, and pulled a nurse over.

A few minutes later, he was leading the half-sleeping professor towards a bed the nurse had brought into the room.

"She's been going non-stop since the accident," the nurse told him.

"Figures," he chuckled.

* * *

Soft shaking forced her from her sleep. She batted the hands away, but they kept returning.

Eventually, she gave in, and opened her eyes.

"Poppy?" she croaked when she saw who was waking her. "I thought you were helping with Shannon."

"I was," the other woman sighed.

Minerva instantly sat up. Her eyes were wide.

"How…?"

"I did all I could," Poppy started. "I managed to keep her from death."

"But…?"

"There was only so much I could do."

"How much was that?"

"I'm not sure if she will wake up."

"Not sure if…" she broke off.

"Jethro is already in with her," Poppy told her. "Kelly is still sleeping. You should probably get some sleep in your own bed and a decent meal."

"I can't leave. What if something happens while I'm gone?" she argued.

"I will stay and will contact you if anything changes," the other witch insisted. "They are all asleep anyway."

Minerva reluctantly gave in. She knew that Poppy would bother her until she did, and her back did ache from the hospital bed.

* * *

Warm breath fogged up the glass as Ron leaned against the window. His eyes kept alternating between the snow on the ground below him, and the clouds in the sky above.

When he was looking down, he would see the red hair of Fred and George ambush anyone they came across. Hagrid was working in his garden. Professor Sprout had, at one point, moved across his view with a large box.

When he looked up, however, he wasn't just looking, he was searching.

It had been a while since he had sent Harry the last letter, and he didn't think it would take him this long to respond.

At first, he had thought that maybe America was farther away than he realized. Then McGonagall and Pomfrey had disappeared.

Fred and George had been the ones to point this out. They said that neither woman had left the school during the holidays in the past.

The red head was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to Harry?

He sighed, and pushed away from the glass.

He had thought that spending the holidays at Hogwarts would be wicked, but he hadn't realized that the rest of the first years he knew would be leaving. He had hung out with the twins the first few days, but they had soon ditched him. He had refused to even try to do something with Percy.

With nothing else to distract his mind, he made his way out of the Gryffindor tower. He started to move towards the library, thinking that he could at least try to find Flamel.

Just less than halfway there, however, he saw McGonagall at the other end of the hallway.

"Professor!" he called after, and started to jog towards her.

She turned at his voice, and he was shocked at her appearance.

She was pale, but the skin under her eyes was dark. It looked as though she hadn't slept in a few days. She seemed smaller than when he had last seen her. Her shoulders were hunched slightly. It was as if she had aged since he had last seen her.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she said.

Her voice was low, and sleep filled. Ron instantly felt self-conscious, as though he was keeping her from sleep.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything about Harry recently. He hasn't replied to my letter yet," he quickly said.

For a second, he thought he saw pain in her eyes, and she looked even older.

She didn't speak for a few moments as if she was trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Harry was," she started, but her voice broke slightly. "Involved in an accident a few days ago."

Ron's brow furrowed. An accident? That shouldn't be too bad. He had accidents all the time, like when he set Seamus' hat on fire.

"He's still in the hospital, and hasn't woken up yet," she continued.

Ron felt his stomach drop. Harry had been unconscious for days?

"Why don't the healers do something?" he questioned.

"He's in a muggle hospital, and there isn't much for them to do for him. The main reason he's still out is magic exhaustion," she told him.

Relief filled Ron. He had heard about magic exhaustion, all of the professors had warned them about it in the beginning of the year. If they tried to use magic too advanced for them, they would use most of their magic supply, and would sleep until it refilled.

"Can I see him?" he suddenly asked.

McGonagall looked him over.

"I mean, once he wakes up," he quickly continued.

She continued to look at him.

"I think that would be good for him," she quietly said. "But, I will have to ask his parents first, as well as owl your mother. It's up to them."

"Thank you, professor,' he grinned. "Have a good day."

He turned and ran down the hallway. He would soon have something to do, and would be able to help Harry at the same time.

* * *

Minerva watched the young boy race away. Once he turned a corner, she continued her journey. A few minutes later, she entered her office, and collapsed in her chair.

Deciding to write to the boy's mother before she forgot, she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards her.

She wrote blankly, just going through the procedure of it. Her mind was still on her conversation with Mr. Weasley.

She should have told him the entire story. He most likely thought Harry had tried to do magic, and had exhausted his magic that way. He knew nothing of the struggle the family was going through.

But, she told herself, he wouldn't understand it anyway. He had grown up with magic. He wouldn't be able to understand a car crash. He wouldn't be able to understand why magic hadn't woken Shannon up. He wouldn't be able to understand what had happened.

After rereading the letter, she realized that if he did go to see Harry, he would have to be told the story.

She would get to that if it came to it.

She absently sealed the letter in an envelope, and sent her owl off. As she watched the bird fly off, she remembered why she had returned to Hogwarts in the first place.

She went through the hidden door in the back of the office, and was soon asleep under her own covers.

* * *

"Did you get a decent sleep?" Gibbs asked her when she returned to the hospital the next day.

"As good as I have been getting," she replied. "While I was there, one of Harry's friends, Ronald Weasley, asked about him. When I told him that Harry was here, he asked if he could visit once he wakes up. I told him it is up to you as well as his parents."

"It's fine by me," Gibbs nodded. "It would probably do him some good. Besides, I would like to meet one of his school friends."

Gibbs looked at his son. The boy was still lying in his hospital bed. His face was calm, and with only one machine, it looked like he was sleeping.

"How long did Albus think it would take for him to wake up?" he quietly questioned as he turned back to her.

"He wasn't sure. It depends on Harry's power level," she told him.

"My what?" a soft voice croaked.

They turned towards the voice in shock. Sharp green eyes were watching them through half open eyelids.

Minerva gasped, and left to fetch a nurse. Gibbs moved closer to his son.

"How are ya, kiddo?" Gibbs asked him, crouching next to his head.

"Kinda tired," Harry admitted.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"You were talking, I didn't want to interrupt."

Gibbs laughed, and pulled the boy towards him. He held him tight, grateful to be able to do so.

"I'm all right," Harry spoke up.

Gibbs pulled back, and held Harry's face.

"You were out for a week and a half," he told the boy.

Confusion covered Harry's face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was an accident," he softly replied.

Images flashed before Harry's eyes. A man falling onto a steering wheel. The hood crumpling against a tree. Fire filling the entire area.

The image of his mother glued itself onto his eyelids.

"What happened to Mommy?" he gasped.

Gibbs' face fell.

He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry, your mother," he paused, trying to figure out what he was going to say. "She was really hurt in the accident. For a while, they weren't sure if she was going to make it."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"She's stable now, but hasn't woken up yet," he quickly continued.

He sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is Kelly okay?" he slowly asked, as if he was scared of the answer.

"Yes, she's awake, and waiting for you to wake up," Gibbs told him.

Harry nodded.

"I hear someone's awake," a voice said from the doorway.

They both turned to see the doctor.

"How are you, Harry?" the man asked.

Harry glanced at Gibbs before answering.

"Okay. I'm kinda tired, but that's it."

"That's great, but we're still going to have to do some tests."

* * *

"Daddy said they aren't sure if Mommy's ever going to wake up," Kelly told to Harry.

They were lying next to each other in Harry's bed. There were no more machines around the bed. The doctors had said that he could go home the next day, Christmas eve.

"Why didn't Aunt Minnie do anything?" he replied.

"She did; she brought the nurse from Hogwarts, but she didn't bring her soon enough."

They fell into a short silence.

"What's going to happen if Mommy doesn't wake up?" Kelly whispered after a while.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

It wasn't long before Kelly fell asleep, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He was scared. What if Shannon didn't wake up? He had already lost one mother; he didn't want to lose another, especially not one he had actually gotten to know.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, I need to speak to you," Minerva said after walking up to the boy at breakfast.

The boy's eyes lit up, while his twin brothers started to tease him. He glared at them, and followed her out of the great hall.

"Can I go see him?" he asked as soon as they were through the doors.

"Yes," she replied. "But I need to inform you on a few things before you do."

Confusion crossed his face.

"What things?"

"I will tell you once we get to my office."

He sighed, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. She wasn't sure how she would tell the boy what he needed to know.

Eventually, they entered her office. For a moment, Minerva thought about sitting behind her desk, like she normally would. However, she decided against it, and, instead, sat in the second chair on the student side of her desk. This news wasn't something she should give across a desk.

"Is Harry alright, Professor?" Ron quietly asked.

"Yes, he woke up last night, and is fine. However, his mother and sister were also involved in the accident," she started. "His sister, Kelly, is fine, but his mother hasn't woken up yet."

"What do you mean, hasn't woken up yet?"

"The accident almost killed her. She isn't dead, but she isn't awake either. I'm telling you this so you can at least know what Harry is going through."

Ron nodded numbly.

She stood up, and grabbed the container of floo powder.

A few minutes later, she was leading the boy through the busy streets towards the hospital.

His eyes were wide as he took in everything around him.

"They're driving on the wrong side of the road," he whispered to her when they stepped out to the street.

"Americans drive on the right," she replied.

"Really? Weird," he commented.

He jumped when a cop car turned on its sirens right next to them, and started to race after another car.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Muggle cop. They are like aurors," she explained.

He continued to ask about everything he saw, and she patiently answered them. She wasn't used to the boy wanting to learn about anything.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital.

"This is a muggle hospital?" Ron questioned as his professor led him through the halls.

"Yes, Mr. Wealsey, and please try to be discreet," Minerva answered. They really should teach the purebloods more about muggle culture.

The boy nodded, and continued to look at the doctors as they moved around the halls.

Soon, they were outside of Harry's room. Minerva knocks quietly, then pushed to door open.

"I have someone here to see you," she said into the room.

"Okay," Harry's voice said from in the room.

She pushed the door open further, and let Ron through.

Ron looked around the room. It was white and clean, like the hospital wing. Two beds sat on either side of the window in the center of the wall opposite the door.

In one bed, a red headed girl sat cross-legged. She was watching the box that hung on the wall next to the door.

In the other bed, Harry was sitting against the headboard. He was grinning.

"Ron!" he cried.

Ron grinned as well.

"Hey, mate," he replied. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine," Harry waved the question off. "Ron, this is my sister, Kelly. Kelly, this is Ron, my best friend at Hogwarts."

The girl turned away from the box, and smiled at Ron.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Ron replied.

* * *

"I thought you said you would take care of the father?"

"I will."

"I thought you were going to take care of him before he returned."

"He was on military plane; nothing I can do."

"Then when will you get him?"

"In good time, señor."

The man laughed as his partner walked away. The Brit moved out of the bar as fast as possible, throwing looks at everything he laid eyes on. The other man turned towards the woman behind the counter.

"Uno más, pore favor."

* * *

"Why is he blue?" Ron questioned as he watched the boy on the TV screen.

"Dunno, that's just how they drew him," Harry shrugged.

"But it makes no sense," the redhead argued.

"It doesn't have to make sense, it's a cartoon. The dog practically talks to them," Harry laughed.

"If he doesn't get blue characters, watch this," Kelly laughed.

She changed the channel, and two small, furry animals started to run across the screen.

"Chip 'N Dale," Harry grinned.

Ron just stared as the chipmunks started to talk.

"But, but, they're animals," he eventually sputtered. The other two just laughed.

"Harry," Gibbs called from the kitchen. "How about you show Ron your room."

"Okay," Harry called back.

He grabbed the remote from Kelly, and turned the TV off. Ron jumped at the sudden lack of color.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later," Harry laughed.

He led the other two out of the living room, and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they walked to the end of the hallway, and through the last door.

The room inside was a decent size. The walls were white, but covered in posters, of both muggle and magic variety. The head of the bed stood under the window in the center of the opposite wall, with a dresser against its foot. A large trunk stood to one side of the bed, while a wardrobe and night stand stood to the other. A desk stood in the corner on the same wall as the door.

A sleeping bag and pillow stood next to the door.

"Well, that's it," Harry shrugged. "You wanna go watch a movie?"

"A what?" Ron questioned.

Harry just sighed, and led him back downstairs.

"What about Mouse Detective?" Kelly suggested. "It's set in London."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're willing to take all of them in?" Minerva questioned as she sat next to Gibbs, a cup of tea in her hands

"Why not? It'll be good for Harry to be with more people," he replied.

"The twins can be trouble makers," she warned him.

"Maybe I can straighten them out," he joked.

She gave him a stern look, and he sobered up.

"It's no problem. This house is going to be quiet enough," he told her.

The door to the living room opened, and they turned to see the kids walk in. Kelly and Harry smiled, while Ron froze.

"Professor McGonagall," he stammered.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," she replied.

"Hey, Aunt Minnie," Kelly grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Ron's head snapped towards Harry, who visibly flinched.

"Aunt Minnie?" he mouthed.

"I'll tell you later," Harry quietly told him.

"I'm here to discuss something with your father, Kelly," Minerva told the girl.

"She will be bringing your brothers here for the holiday, Ron," Gibbs added.

"Really?" Ron perked up.

"Yes, but you will return to Hogwarts the day after Boxing Day," Minerva answered.

"When will they get here?"

"I will bring them tonight."

"Did you guys want anything?" Gibbs asked.

"We want to watch a movie," Harry replied.

Gibbs nodded, and Harry turned to Minerva.

"Will you be staying for Christmas, Aunt Minnie?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, and Ron's face paled.

Gibbs chuckled.

"You should go get his brothers," he told her.

"I will not be long," she replied, as she stood up.

She left the room, with Gibbs right behind her. As soon as they left, Ron turned on Harry.

"Aunt Minnie?" he questioned. "You didn't tell me she's your aunt."

"Well technically, she isn't my aunt, she's my guardian," Harry shrugged.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Because of the way you are acting right now," he snorted. "I don't want people to think that I only get my grade because I know her, or ask me to get them a good grade."

Ron grimaced slightly; he had been thinking just that.

"Besides, Aunt Minnie didn't want me to tell anyone until I really knew them."

"But you really know me!" Ron argued.

"I've only known you for four months," Harry shot back.

Ron paused.

"But, we're best friends," he stuttered.

"Of course, but it's still only been four months. I would of told you eventually."

"You promise?"

"Of course, this isn't something I would of kept from my best friend forever."

Ron nodded, than grinned.

"When's supper?" he questioned.

"Not until Aunt Minnie gets back with your brothers," Kelly spoke up.

"How bout we watch the movie until then?" Harry suggested.

Without answering, Kelly stood up, and started to put the movie on.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" a loud pitched voice cut through Harry's dream. It was accompanied by someone jumping on his bed.

He pulled his blanket over his head.

"It's Christmas! Get out of bed, butthead!" the voice continued. "Daddy said we can't open presents until everyone is up!"

Harry squinted at his torturer. He watched her bounce a few times, and then pounced. He caught her around her waist, and they both fell off of the bed.

"Wass'at?" a thick voice murmured from a sleeping bag on the other side of the bed.

A head of red hair poked up over the mattress.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Harry grinned.

"Eh," the other boy groaned, and fell back to the floor.

Harry glanced at the clack that hung on his wall.

"Kel, it's five thirty," he whined.

"So," she shrugged.

"Wake me up in two more hours," he laughed.

"But you're up now," she commented. "C'mon, presents."

He stared at her.

"Go wake up Dad," he whispered. "I'll deal with Sleeping Beauty down there."

She grinned, and nodded. She quietly left the room, with Harry not far behind her. Kelly moved towards their parent's room, while Harry slipped into the bathroom.

He grabbed a cup, and filled it with water from the tap. He returned to his room, and climbed onto his bed. He stood over Ron, and slowly tipped the cup over.

"Bloody hell!" the red head yelped, and he jumped to his feet.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated.

Ron just stared at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

"Do what?" Harry asked, innocently.

"Pour a bloody cup of water on me!"

"Oh, that. Kelly decided it's time to open presents."

"So you pour water on me?"

"Well, I don't have any food to wave under your nose."

Ron glared at him, but Harry just grinned.

"C'mon, you wanna help me wake up the twins?"

"Too late," a voice said from the doorway.

They turned to see the twins leaning on the doorway.

"Kelly already did," the second one added.

"Man," Harry groaned. "Oh well, did she wake up my dad?"

"Saw him walking towards the kitchen," one of them said.

"Think he was making breakfast," the other replied.

Ron instantly looked even more awake.

"Breakfast?" he questioned.

"Sure, we always have cinnamon rolls on Christmas," Harry shrugged.

"Let's go," Ron said.

He got to his feet, and quickly left the room. Harry and the twins followed closely behind.

Once they reached the kitchen, Ron watched as Gibbs put the pan of cinnamon rolls into the oven. Kelly was sitting on the counter, and Minerva was standing next to her.

Harry went to stand by them.

"Merry Christmas," he said to them.

"Nollaig Chridheil agus Bliadhna mhath ùr," the older woman replied, the Gaelic rolling off of her tongue with ease. (Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year.)

"When are they going to be ready?" Ron asked.

"In a few minutes," Gibbs replied. "How about we go open presents until they are?"

Their eyes grew wide, and they piled into the living room.

A large tree stood in one corner, with presents stacked underneath it. Ornaments and tinsel hung from the branches, and lights had been woven throughout.

Harry paused when he saw the tree. His mind flashed to the day he, Kelly, and their mom had decorated it.

It had been the day after Harry came home. Their mom had lit a fire in the fireplace while Harry and Kelly had pulled the Christmas boxes out of the garage. They had assembled the tree, newly bought because Shannon hadn't wanted to buy a real tree without Gibbs, and decorated it while various Christmas cassettes had played in the background. Finally, Kelly had stood on a chair to put the star on the top.

He was pulled from the memory when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kelly looked at him with sad eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"She's going to be okay," he whispered. He pulled back slightly. "Let's go open presents."

* * *

Harry put the picture in his hand back on his nightstand. It was from his first Christmas with the Gibbs. The family was sitting in front of a tall Christmas tree with wide smiles. Aunt Minnie had taken the picture and had made sure to give him a copy.

That had been his best Christmas ever. He had been surrounded by people actually cared for him, and had actually gotten gifts.

His mind turned to the Christmas that was just ending.

His gifts had been great. He had gotten a new soccer ball and a history book on the sport from Dean. Seamus had sent him some Irish candy, both muggle and magic. Ron had gotten him some magic comics, while his mother sent him some homemade fudge and a knitted green sweatshirt. Hermione had bought him some chocolate frogs, as had Neville.

He looked at the nightstand, where he had put a few of his presents. The small, charmed, wooden cat from Aunt Minnie had fallen asleep with its head on the flute Hagrid had carved for him. The flute had made him smile. He had met Hagrid a few weeks into the year, and they had become good friends. The note from Dumbledore saying that he would get his present at school lay under the Walkman his parents had bought him. Aunt Minnie had found a way for it to work at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't wait to introduce his friends to muggle music.

The Weasley's had left after lunch, and the Gibbs' had gone to the hospital.

She had been moved to a private room and they had just sat in it until visiting hours were over. Kelly and Harry had left to get some food at one point, and when they came back, they heard their father talking softly to her. They had left for a little longer after that.

He hated seeing her like that. He couldn't help but think that if he was just a bit stronger, she might have woken up; if his magic had shielded her just a little better, she would be fine. The guilt was getting to him more than anything else was. He had asked if he could stay home until she woke up, but neither Gibbs nor Aunt Minnie would let him. Both had told him that him staying wouldn't make her get better faster, just as him going wouldn't make her get better slower.

He drifted off with the thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

They went to the hospital every day until Harry left. On his last day stateside, he left a single pink tulip, her favorite flower, on her nightstand, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon, Mom," he whispered. "Please get better."

He held back tears as he walked out of her room. Minerva put a hand on his shoulder, and led him towards his family.

They quickly said their goodbyes, and the witch and wizard left.

* * *

"I thought I told you to deal with them," the man hissed.

"I will, señor. You must have patience."

"I have no need for patience. If you do not do something soon, I will find someone who will."

"Of course, señor."

**Well, I don't think it terrible, but it's not the best either. I hope I will get more up soon, at least within two months.**


	18. Some Other Folks Might Be

**About a third of the way through this chap, I had no idea where I was going with it, then two days ago, I was hit with inspiration, and the rest just came out. This is a _major _chapter, but don't take my word on it, read it-**

"Hi, Harry," a soft voice called out.

Harry looked in the direction the voice came from. He smiled slightly when he saw Susan Bones grinning at him.

"How were your holidays?" she asked, walking closer to him.

His smile faltered. His mind returned to the tragic event that had happened.

"That bad?" she questioned upon seeing his face.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he told her.

"No problem," the Hufflepuff replied.

"How were yours?" he asked.

"Okay," she shrugged. "My aunt managed to get a few days off of work, so that was cool."

"Yeah, pretty cool," Harry agreed.

"Did you do the Transfiguration essay?"

"Yeah, took me ages though."

"I know what you mean."

"Oi! Harry!" another voice drew the boy's attention. He turned to see Dean and Seamus walking towards them.

"Hey, guys," he replied.

"I'll see you around, Harry," Susan said before leaving.

Harry shrugged, and started to talk to his friends.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked him.

"What?" he replied.

"With Susan," Dean replied.

"Nothing, she just said hi," Harry shrugged.

The two other boys glanced at each other, then grinned at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"She fancies you, mate," Dean told him.

"She does not," Harry rolled his eyes. "She was just being nice."

"Whatever you say," Seamus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he walked up to them.

"Susan Bones fancies Harry," Seamus replied.

Harry shook his head.

"She does not. They're delusional," Harry argued.

"Whatever you say," Dean laughed.

"C'mon, let's go find Neville," Harry said, changing the conversation.

* * *

Kelly,

Has Mom gotten any better since I left? I know it hasn't been long, but has anything changed?

Everything here's the same as it was before. I haven't told anyone about what happened, so only the Weasley's know right now. I don't know if I should tell anyone, it's not exactly any of their business, but I should be able to trust them, right? At least I have Aunt Minnie here to talk to. I don't know what I would do without her.

Anyway, classes started again, and everything's going the same. Snape's still being Snape. Homework is still homework. The food is still excellent.

There is one major thing. Remember how, for Christmas, Dumbledore sent me a note telling me that my present was at school? Well, I got it. It's an Invisibility Cloak. It used to belong to my birth father, and Dumbledore thought I should have it.

How's everything going back home?

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Dad,

I got back safe, Aunt Minnie made sure of that. The Weasley's said 'thanks' again for letting them come over. The twins also want to apologize again for trying to take apart the TV; they really didn't know what it was.

How's Mom? Has she gotten any better? Why can't I stay home until she gets better? I would feel a whole lot better than being all the way over here.

Please let me know if there is any news.

Harry

-oOo-

Mom,

I know people might question why I want to write to you, but it makes sense to me.

I miss you. Kelly misses you. Dad misses you. We know where you are, physically, but that's not really you. Well, it is, but not really.

Nothing much is new at Hogwarts.

Please wake up.

Love,

Harry

* * *

Harry,

There has been no change in Mom, or, none that they'll tell me about. We visit her every day, after I get home from school. It's weird not having her around all day. I love Daddy, and I missed him while he was gone, but I kinda wish he still was. Mom would be okay then.

Everything here's different. Everyone knows that something happened, so they are all treating me different. They're all acting like I'll break any second. It's driving me crazy. You may be able to tell a few people, but not a lot, and make sure that the people you tell won't tell anyone else.

So, does the cloak make you invisible? Like, completely invisible? That's cool.

Ms. Strom asked me about you, and how you are after what happened. I told her you're fine, but had to go back to school.

Dad's a lot more quiet now. He doesn't really talk much anymore. I think he misses her.

Write back soon, it's kinda lonely here.

Love,

Kelly

-oOo-

Harry,

Tell the Weasley's that it was no problem, and tell the twins that the TV has been on the fritz since they touched it. I'm about ready to just buy a new one.

You're Mom hasn't had any changes. I promise that the second something happens, I will let you know. I told you why you can't stay here. You need to go to school, Harry. She would want you to.

Stay safe, and keep up with your school work. Remember to talk to Aunt Minnie if you need someone to talk to.

Dad

* * *

"You okay, mate?" Seamus asked as he sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up from the letters. He shrugged.

"Could be better," he simply replied.

"Miss your family?"

Harry nodded, and glanced up at the ceiling. The sky outside was dark, and snow was falling.

"Can't imagine it; having an ocean between you and your family."

"The distance isn't bad," Harry said. "It's just, some stuff happened over break, and it's still bothering me."

"What happened?"

Harry turned to look at the Irish boy. He seemed sincerely curious, but something held him back from telling the entire truth.

"My mom was in a car accident. She's still in the hospital," he summed up.

"That's harsh," Seamus whistled. "I hope she gets better."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Seamus," he said.

* * *

Harry wondered through the castle. He still had an hour until curfew, but he was skipping supper, and didn't want Aunt Minnie or Pomfrey to find him. Aunt Minnie might realize that he wasn't in the Great Hall, and come looking for him. Pomfrey, although not as close to the boy, seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him being hurt, or avoiding dinner.

He froze when he heard both of their voices down the hallway. He looked around to find an escape route, and saw a door that was just slightly open.

He slipped inside, and closed it silently behind him. He spun around to find a place to hide. The room was full of desks that had been pushed against the wall. In the very center of the room stood a large mirror.

He walked closer to the mirror in a trance. He wasn't alone in the mirror. He was surrounded by people.

To his left stood the Gibbs family. His mom was awake and smiling, Kelly was laughing, and his dad had an arm around both of their shoulders.

To his right stood two people he didn't know, but did recognize.

"Mum, Dad," he whispered. The woman nodded.

He stepped forward, and touched the mirror where they appeared.

A large group stood behind him. He could make out some faces – Aunt Minnie, Dumbledore, and Ron to name a few – but some were strangers.

As he looked, he could see similarities between the strangers, and his biological parents.

It was his family.

A harsh cry was torn from his lips, and he turned away from the mirror. He didn't want to see it. He knew it could never happen, so why should he even bother dreaming.

"Found him," Aunt Minnie's voice said from the door.

He looked up to see her giving him a hard look.

He ignored the look, and rushed towards her. He threw his arms around her, and fought back the tears. She quickly pulled him away from the room, and he just registered the door closing.

* * *

"He found the mirror," she said.

Albus looked up from his papers in surprise.

"The mirror?" he questioned.

"That damned mirror you put in an unused classroom," she elaborated.

His face fell.

"He won't tell me what he saw, but I can guess," she told him.

"His family, all of it," he sighed.

"I think he's scared to look in it."

"He won't find it again, I promise."

* * *

Kelly,

I know what you mean. If Mom was okay, Dad would still be deployed. As much as I miss him, I want Mom better more.

I told some people that Mom was in a car accident. They have been treating me slightly different, but it's not too bad. Most of them don't know what cars are. Aunt Minnie is kinda treating me like I'll break, though. But, she's still upset as well. The others don't see a difference in her, but I do.

The name 'Invisibility Cloak' does kinda suggest that it makes things invisible, doesn't it?

Tell Ms. Strom I say thanks.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Dad,

You should buy a new one. We can surprise Mom with it when she wakes up.

I'm focusing as well as I can, but I keep getting distracted, and can't focus.

Please don't forget to let me know whenever something happens.

Harry

-oOo-

Mom,

I know you aren't going to read these for a while, but I'm going to keep writing them. I guess it makes me feel better. It makes me feel sure that you're going to wake up. You can't leave letters unread.

Please wake up, Mom. You have to wake up.

Love,

Harry

* * *

"They're gone," Harry sighed.

Dean nodded next to him. The brooms were no longer in sight. More importantly, neither was the crate that hung between them.

"Good," Dean said. "At least now Malfoy doesn't have anything to hold over our heads."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of Malfoy in Aunt Minnie's office. He could imagine the Slytherin trying to tell her about Norbert, and Harry's involvement in the scheme. He could see her lip's thinning, and her nostrils flaring.

"You think Ron's hands gunna be okay?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Pomfrey's brilliant. He'll be fine soon," Harry said.

He glanced at his watch, and gave one last look at where the brooms had vanished.

"We should get back. Hermione's probably going crazy right now."

Dean laughed. "I bet Seamus fell asleep, and Neville is trying to calm Hermione down."

Harry laughed as well.

"C'mon, let's go."

They turned to the staircase, but froze when they heard the door at the bottom squeak open. They looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"The cloak," Harry whispered.

Dean understood, and grabbed the silky fabric from the floor. He threw it over both of them, and they moved to the farthest corner from the staircase.

After a few minutes, Filch slinked through the doorway. He kept muttering to himself as he looked around the tower.

He came within a meter of Harry and Dean, and they both stopped breathing for a second. Harry swore that the man was going to hear their hearts' beating, but he moved on.

"No lovebirds tonight," he croaked, and left the tower.

Harry let out a deep breath, and heard Dean do the same.

"We almost left the cloak up here," he whispered.

Dean groaned at the thought.

"C'mon, let's go," Harry said.

* * *

Gibbs brushed the hair away from his wives face.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Shan?" he whispered to her. "Whatever it is, is it better than here? I hope not, cause then you may never come home."

He sighed, and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"We miss you. Kelly barely talks anymore. She rarely smiles, and never laughs. Harry didn't want to go back to school. All he wants is to stay here, with you," he paused for a second. "The house is so empty, with just Kelly and myself."

A flash of white through the window caught his attention. He turned to see Hedwig sitting on the window ledge.

"Speaking of Harry," he muttered.

He stood to go let the bird in, only to find a screen on the other side of the window.

"I'll be right out, girl," he told the owl, who hooted, and glided closer to the ground.

Gibbs turned back to his wife, and gave her another kiss.

"I'll be right back," he told her, and left the room.

It didn't take long to get outside, and once he did Hedwig hooted at him from a tree in the parking lot, by his car. He walked over to her, and she flew down to his shoulder. He took the envelopes from her, and flipped through them silently.

One for him. One for Kelly. One for Shannon. Just like last time. He slipped his and Shannon's into his pocket. He would read his once he got back inside, and Shannon's was going on her nightstand, with the first one.

He pulled out his keys, and unlocked the car. He carefully put Kelly's letter in the glove compartment.

He started to close the door when he was suddenly deafened, and hot air pushed him towards his car. He spun around to see part of the hospital collapsing. Flames were racing up and down the structure. People were screaming and running in every direction.

His mind went to someone who couldn't scream. Someone who didn't have a chance.

Slowly he lowered himself into the driver's seat in his car. His mind didn't want to work. It just kept showing him images of a beautiful redhead. The mother of his children. The love of his life.

* * *

Kelly looked up in surprise when she was called to the office. She was in Ms. Strom's class, and the teacher quickly signed her planner, and sent her on her way.

Dread began to fill her as she walked towards the office. What if it was bad?

She grew confused when she saw her dad sitting in the office.

"Daddy?" she questioned. Her voice was small and full of fear.

He turned to her, and the look on his face told her everything. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and her eyes grew wide. She let out a strangled scream, and fell to the floor.

Her sobs shook her body as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Harry, I need to see you in privet," McGonagall said to the boy.

Harry looked up in shock. He hadn't realized she was there.

"I'll be back, guys," he said to his friends as he got up from the table.

She led him out of the hall, and towards her office.

His mind was racing. What could she want? It had to per personal, or she wouldn't have called him Harry, she would have stuck with Mr. Potter. A part of his brain wanted to think that his mom had woken up, but the rest of him wouldn't let him get his hopes up.

She opened her office door, and herded him inside.

The first thing he noticed was his father looking out the window. The man turned at the sound of the door opening, and Harry's heart sank.

Gibbs' eyes were sunken in, and hard. Harry could almost see tears in them.

"No," he croaked. "Please, no."

"Harry," his father whispered.

Gibbs shook his head, and Harry knew it was true.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. It couldn't be true. It shouldn't be true. How could she suddenly be gone? They said that she wasn't getting worse, so she shouldn't just suddenly be dead.

The next second, Gibbs had crossed the room, and pulled his son into his arms.

* * *

"The father is still alive," he hissed.

"He leave building, no my fault," the other man shrugged.

The first man pulled a stick out of his pocket, and the second pales slightly.

"I told you to get rid of them all, and you failed. I told you to get rid of the parents, and you failed. You can't hold up your end of the deal, so why should I hold up mine?"

"I try señor, I really try. Should both be dead. I get him next time."

"At the rate you're going, there won't be a next time. Maybe if you had killed them directly, instead of blowing the place up, it would have worked."

"Bomb was best, señor. With bomb, cannot find one target. Cannot find me. Cannot find you."

The first man watched him silently.

"If they do find you, it won't even mater," he grinned.

The second man's eyes grew wide. There was a flash of green, and it was over.

* * *

It was a relatively nice day for winter in Pennsylvania. The sky was blue and clear of clouds. The birds were singing their songs. The grass was dark green.

Only three people remained in the area. A man and two kids.

The man kept re-reading the words carved onto the stone in front of them. The girl was staring at the flowers she had put on the grave. The boy was staring into the distance.

The air grew cold, and the day grew dark before they moved. The man put a hand on each of the kids shoulders, and started led them away from the grave.

The girl said one last good-bye. Her voice broke halfway through the word. She had tried to be strong, but everything was too much for her.

The boy stepped closer to the grave, and stuck a piece of paper into the ground. He whispered his goodbye and walked back to the other two.

The man slowly led them back to the car.

* * *

Harry threw the stone as far as he could into the lake. It plopped into the water, and he fell back onto the grass. He stared out to the water for a few moments before leaning back to watch the sky.

He could feel the wet cold from the snow seeping through his shirt, but didn't care. It actually felt good on his sweaty skin. He caught his breath as he lay in the snow, then pushed himself up to a sitting position.

He could see Hogwarts across the lake, and was shocked at how far he had run. He had just wanted a break from everyone. He had just needed to get away. There were people everywhere he went in the castle, so he had put some sweats on, and left the castle. He hadn't meant to start running, but he had.

He stood up slowly, and leaned against a tree.

It had been a few weeks since he had gotten back and the news of what had happened had spread like fire. He didn't know who had let it leak, but he did know that if he ever found out whom, they would regret it.

He kicked a small pile of snow in frustration.

He was still mad at himself. He still thought that he could have expanded the magic shield just a little. If he had been just a bit more powerful, or a bit faster, she would be fine. She would be alive

He kicked another pile of snow, and brushed the side of a tree. A small spark of pain rose through his leg.

He paused and stared at the tree for a few seconds, before kicking it straight on. A much larger burst of pain filled his leg, causing his to swear. Tears of pain, guilt, and frustration started to fall from his eyes. He looked at the tree, and anger filled him. He continued to kick the tree until he couldn't take the pain any more. He fell into the snow, and kept crying.

After a while, he managed to sit back up. He whipped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked around, and noticed how long the shadows had gotten. He swore, and got to his feet.

He doubted he would be back at the castle by sun down, but he had to try. He took a step, and hissed at the pain that ran up his leg. He was tempted to sit back down, but the cold was finally getting to him, and he didn't want to anger Aunt Minnie any more than he already had.

He waded through the snow back around the lake. He could feel bruises form when he had kicked the tree, and walking on them was slow and painful.

It was dark by the time he got back to the castle. He was sure his feet were swollen, and bruises had started to coat his shins and knees from the amount of times he had tripped in the dark. His stomach hurt because he had missed dinner, and his muscles hurt from the run out. He was frozen to the bone, and his clothes were soaked.

He slipped through one of the doors that led to the courtyard, and started to make his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked when he was about half way there.

He flinched, and turned to see his guardian. She was standing in a doorway with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," he stammered.

She walked closer to him, and put a hand on his forehead.

"C'mon, you're going to the hospital wing," she said.

He didn't protest as she led him through the castle. He was too tired to even try, and he could tell that she had been worried, so she would get her way either way.

"You've had everybody worried," she scolded him.

"I'm sorry," he said. He hated how small his voice seemed.

She looked at him. He was looking at the floor with his shoulders slumped forward. She stopped, and knelt in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek, and made him lift his head.

His eyes were red rimmed, and she could see the pain in them.

She pulled him into a quick hug before starting towards the hospital again.

Once they reached their destination, she knocked on the door loudly before entering. Pomfrey quickly came out of her closet. Her expression turned from worried to relieved when she saw Harry.

She quickly took him from McGonagall and sat him on the side one of the beds. She grabbed a clean set of pajamas, and handed them to him before closing the curtains.

After he changed, she performed a quick scan.

"What happened to you?" McGonagall asked when they saw his legs and feet.

"I was kicking a tree," he quietly said.

The women stared at him.

"Why?" Pomfrey questioned.

He looked towards the wall, but they could still see the tears starting to fill his eyes.

McGonagall felt her heart break. She let Pomfrey heal the bruises before pulling him into her arms. He broke down at the contact.

"Why does she have to be gone?" he kept gasping.

* * *

Harry stared at the card he was holding in his hands. It had been so long since he had even thought about the search for Flamel that it had taken him a few seconds to remember why the name was important.

His gaze was dull as he stared at the piece of paper. They had searched for so long, for him to find it on a Chocolate Frog card.

He put the card onto his nightstand as a reminder to tell the others the first chance he had.

He lay back in his bed and started thinking about what they knew. They knew Fluffy was guarding something related to Nicholas Flamel, and that the object had possibly been a target of theft from Gringotts. That was all they had known until now. Now, he knew that Flamel was connected to Dumbledore.

They suspected that whatever the object was, it was in danger still. Thanks to Neville's uncanny ability to blend into crowds and go almost anywhere unnoticed, they knew that either Snape or Quirrell wanted the object. Maybe now they could figure out what it is.

He glanced at the card, and the picture of his family caught his eye. His gaze lingered on his mom for a second before he turned over and pulled the blanket over him. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"You sure about this, Gunny?" a well-built man asked.

"I have to focus on my children, sir," Gibbs replied.

"Of course, I'll work everything out. You focus on your family."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Gibbs quickly went through the procedure for leaving the officers office, and made his way out of the building.

He had never thought that he would be retiring before he hit the twenty year mark; but he had also never thought that he would have as bad of a winter as he had just had.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of the defense classroom. He was barely listening to Quirrell as the man rambled on about some defense related thing. The sky outside was a pale blue, and a light wind was just moving the leaves in the forest.

He could see some students out on the grounds. Most were still wearing warm clothes, but a few felt as though it was warm enough to take their robes off, and lay around with short sleeves on.

A few weeks ago, Hermione had found Flamel in some ancient book from the library, and they realized that the object had to be the Philosopher's Stone. There was nothing else they had found related to Flamel that was worth enough to be protected in Hogwarts.

Harry jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see Susan Bones standing over him. The rest of the class was filing out of the room. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were grinning at him from the door while Hermione and Neville were pulling them away.

"Class just ended," she told him. "I don't think you'll want to be late to Transfiguration."

"No, that wouldn't be good," he said. "Thanks Susan."

"No problem. See ya later, Harry."

She smiled at him, and turned to leave as well. Harry shot a look at his friends who had just disappeared through the doorway.

He quickly packed his stuff and started to move towards the door. A noise from Quirrell's office stopped him, however. He paused, and could just figure out that it was talking. He inched towards the office door, and strained his ears to make out words.

"…_you sure? It could be too soon," _the professor's voice was saying.

"_Yes, tonight is it," _a strange voice responded.

"_But we have yet to figure out Snape's guard."_

"_It matters not. I am sure that whatever it is, I can deal with it."_

"_Yes, master."_

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he quickly left the room. He jogged slightly to catch up to his friends, but didn't catch them until after they had reached the Transfiguration classroom.

"I'll tell you after class," he whispered to them as he slipped through the door.

He could focus on McGonagall's class just as well as he had in Quirrell's. His mind kept slipping back to what he had heard in the last class. Finally, the class was over.

His friends looked at him, expecting him to follow them out the door. However, he walked up to the professor instead.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" she questioned, aware that his friends were still in the room.

"I think Professor Quirrell is going to try to steal the Philosopher's Stone tonight," he told her.

He could hear the gasps from his friends behind him. McGonagall took her reading glasses off, and looked closely at him.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

Harry squirmed slightly. He glanced back at his friends for some support.

"It's a long story, professor," Hermione spoke up.

"We can tell you after we're sure the Stone is safe," Harry quickly said. He could hear a few gasps from his friends.

McGonagall's eyes grew dark, and Harry knew that he had almost crossed the line.

"How do you know the Stone is in danger?" she questioned.

"I heard Quirrell talking to someone in his office. He said that they are going to do it tonight, and that they don't know what Snape's guard is, but the stranger said he could deal with it. Quirrell called the stranger his 'Master," he quickly explained.

McGonagall looked at him for a few moments, and he was scared that she wouldn't believe him.

"I'll talk to the headmaster," she finally told him. "I want you lot to stay here until I get back."

Harry nodded, and she left the room.

"What was that?" Ron asked him the second she closed the door.

"When I was leaving Quirrell's class, I heard him talking to somebody in his office. Quirrell was questioning whether they should do something tonight, and the stranger was sure of it. Quirrell said that they still didn't know Snape's guard yet, but the stranger said that it didn't matter. There's a good chance they were talking about the Stone. Hagrid did say that a lot of the professors are helping to protect it," he quickly told them.

"Including Quirrell," Hermione spoke up.

"Which is how he must know the other protections," he countered.

"He has a point, Hermione," Ron said.

"Who do you think the stranger was?" Seamus questioned.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "It definitely wasn't a voice I recognized."

They talked until McGonagall came back with Dumbledore. Harry had to retell what he heard, and then they had to tell exactly how they knew about the Stone. Harry could tell that they weren't happy with them going out after dark, but neither said anything. Yet, anyway.

"Promise me that you will not try to protect the stone yourself, Harry," Dumbledore said when they finished the story.

Harry looked straight into the man's eyes. "I promise, but what are you going to do about Quirrell?"

"I am afraid that you will have to wait to know that, Harry. For now, however, it is time for all of you to go get supper."

They recognized his words as a dismissal, and quickly left the classroom.

Once they were gone, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do, Albus?" she asked.

"You will see," was all he said before leaving the room.

McGonagall rolled her eyes at his dramatics, and sat down at her desk. She shouldn't have been surprised that Harry and his group managed to figure everything out. The boy had always had a knack of figuring out secrets. She would just have to trust Albus.

As much as she trusted Harry, on the other hand, she wrote a note down to check on them during the night to make sure they hadn't gone after Quirrell.

* * *

"At last," a voice gasped.

Dark red eyes stared into the mirror before him. He could see himself gaining control of the Stone, and making himself a new body. It was right there. The Stone had to be close.

"Such a long fall you have taken, Tom," a voice cut through his musings.

He used his control of the body to turn it around. He scowled when he saw the one and only Albus Dumbledore sitting against a wall.

"It is such a shame, you know. You could have been great," the old man said, as he stood up and walked towards the mirror.

"I _am_ great," he hissed.

Dumbledore just shook his head, and raised his wand.

* * *

"Have a good break, Harry," a soft voice said through the open doorway.

Harry spun around to look at the source. He smiled slightly when he saw the Hufflepuff.

"You too, Susan," he replied.

She sent him a grin before vanishing in the crowd of the aisle.

"I'm telling ya, she fancies you, mate," Seamus told him.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged, but turned slightly red.

His group laughed when they saw his blush.

"Looks like he fancies her too," Neville said.

Harry wanted to say something, but he had to admit, she was cute, and very nice. He just wasn't interested in girls yet. Not _that way._

"Leave him alone," Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Herm," he said.

She glared at him at the use of the nickname.

"Forget what I said, go at him all you want," she told the others.

Harry pretended to be hurt.

"So, what're your plans fer the break?" Seamus asked them all.

**Yup, major chap. Please don't kill me for killing Shannon, and please no flames for how I did it, comments and questions are fine, but no flames. I have my reasons for everything that happened. It's also farther from cannon than I had planned at the very beginning. Remember that, when I wanted to stick as close to cannon as possible? Well, that went out the window. It is also kinda choppy through parts of it, and I'm sorry for that. I don't own the characters.**

**Oh, and I looked randomly the other day, I have 400 reviews, and I want to thank EmmyMK for being number 400!**


	19. A Little Bit Smarter

**New Chap! Yes! Just read it, I don't feel like typing much right now-**

"Shoot, Ron! Shoot!" Harry yelled from further down the pitch.

Ron looked uncertainly at the ball at his feet. He backed up slightly, and kicked it with his toe, as hard as he could. He groaned when it soared both high and wide over the net.

"I told you I can play better than them," Kelly laughed from a few feet away.

Ron turned red. He had known this sport would be stupid.

"At least he gets it in the air," Harry defended his friend. Ron perked up a little, and ran to get the ball.

When he got back, the siblings were arguing over something. He listened silently, trying to figure out what exactly they were talking about.

"There is no way anyone will ever beat Mia Hamm with goals," Harry was saying.

"Kristine Lilly isn't far behind her, and, chances are, someone better will play in the future," Kelly argued.

"True, but Hamm is like the Michael Jordan of woman's soccer. Even if someone better comes, she will always be considered the best."

"I know that," Kelly sighed. "I'm just saying that she will eventually have to retire, and her record may be passed them."

"That's not what you said earlier."

"It's what I meant."

"Sure."

Ron stared at them.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked them.

They turned to him.

"Mia Hamm," Harry simply said.

"Who?"

"You don't know who Mia Hamm is?" Kelly gasped.

"Am I supposed to?"

"She's just the best soccer player ever," she explained.

"Best _female_ player ever. Even she can't beat Pelé," Harry clarified.

"Okay, best female player ever," Kelly rolled her eyes. "She helped the US team win the Women's World Championship last year."

"Well, I would say that Michelle Akers basically won the final," Harry spoke up.

"True, but she won't be able to play much longer."

Harry just nodded, and Ron shook his head. Everything they were saying was going over his head.

* * *

"What is that?" a Ron asked as Harry unwrapped one of his birthday presents.

"It's a book," Harry replied.

"What book?" another boy, this one with brown hair, questioned.

Harry looked up from the gift. He had almost forgotten that his American friends were at the party as well. His muggle, American friends.

"A fantasy book, from one of my friends from school," he quickly told them. "She told me about it during school, and I tried to find it when I got back stateside. Couldn't find it though, so she got me a copy."

"Ah, cool."

"Well, that was the last gift, anyone up for more cake?" Gibbs asked.

All of the kids cheered, and followed him to the kitchen. Harry stalled for a second. It was weird seeing most of his friends' together, muggle and magic. Aunt Minnie had told all of his friends from Hogwarts that she would punish them if they spoke about magic.

Harry had already enjoyed watching Ron argue with one of them about sports. He had tried to explain Quidditch, without the magical aspect. Even Harry had to admit that without brooms, it sounded like a stupid game.

"You coming, Harry?" Kelly asked from the door.

"Of course," he grinned.

* * *

Harry gingerly lifted the broom off of the table. Its mahogany handle was smooth and warm beneath his fingers. The twigs at the end were straight and neat. When he ran his fingers over the lettering on the handle, it was almost like he could feel the magic in the wood.

He put the Nimbus back on the table, then threw his arms around his guardian.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he breathed.

"It was no problem," Aunt Minnie grinned. "Just put it to good use."

"Don't worry, I will," he promised.

"And no killing yourself on it," she laughed. "Your father did enough of that."

Harry nodded, and laughed with her. He stopped after a few moments, and glanced around to make sure they were still alone.

"Do you think they would be proud of me?" he asked.

The question had been bugging him for a few years, but it had intensified since he had gone to Hogwarts. Aunt Minnie smiled softly at him.

"They would be extremely proud of you," she told him. "They would be proud of you no matter what you do."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He grinned, and hugged her again. She hugged him back tightly.

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed. His presents were laid all around the room, and the broom was leaning against the wall. He wasn't going through his gifts again, however. He was watching the stars through this window.

"Hey, Mom," he softly said. "I'm sorry I'm so late tonight, but I'm sure you can guess why." He paused for a second, and bowed his head. "It was weird, not having you wish me 'happy birthday,' or bake my cake from scratch. You may not have been the best cook, but you made some amazing birthday cakes. Dad did his best this year, it actually wasn't bad, but it wasn't yours. My friends go to meet each other. Well, some of them did. Seamus and Hermione weren't able to come, but Ron, Neville, and Dean were here. I think they all liked each other. They acted like they did, at least."

He looked around the room briefly. His eyes landed on his broom, and he smiled slightly.

"Aunt Minnie and Dumbledore got me a broom. It's so I don't have to use the school brooms when I play Quidditch at school. It's not the latest model, but it came out last year, and is still brilliant. Aunt Minnie told me that it's the best broom for seekers produced currently. She said that the newer one is built more for beaters and chasers."

He stopped again.

"Mum, Dad," he almost whispered. "Are you there too? I guess you would be. Aunt Minnie said that you are always looking over me. She misses you guys a lot. I don't think she wants me to know, but I can tell.

"I miss all of you. I wish none of you had died."

* * *

He looked at the worn book that sat on his desk. He wasn't sure exactly what it did, but it had to be powerful. Why else would his master order him to protect it?

His master, however, was gone. He had been defeated by a mere toddler. That toddler was now a nuisance that had to be taken care of.

He had tried to have the boy's family be taken at once. He had tried to have his adopted parents killed. But, only the woman had died. He decided that this was something he would have to take care of himself.

He slowly picked up the book. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. It gave no hint to any darkness. It also didn't give away what it was.

No matter what, he reasoned, it had to be dark. The question was: how to use it?

* * *

He kept looking around after he stepped out of the fire. Everywhere he looked were traces of magic. Dishes were cleaning themselves in the kitchen. Mirrors talked to you when you walked past. Everything seemed to be filled with magic, and was buzzing with life.

"Your house is amazing," he told Ron.

His friend blushed slightly.

"Is not that great," Ron brushed it off.

"Well, I think it is."

Ron was saved by his mother walking into the room.

"Hello, Harry," she grinned.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, letting her crush him in a hug.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked him.

"It was wonderful," he replied. "Thank you so much for the fudge."

"It was no problem, dear," she smiled.

She led them to the kitchen, where most of the family was sitting.

"Ah, Harry, our boy," Fred said when he noticed that they had walked in.

"Right here, ol' chap," George continued.

"We saved you a seat," Fred finished.

Harry smiled, and sat in the seat between the twins. Ron sat in the seat across from him and started to dig into the food on the table.

"You know Percy," George kept talking. The boy in person looked up and greeted Harry.

"But we do not think you have had the pleasure to meet Ginny," Fred continued.

"Our beloved sister," his twin picked up.

The girl on the other side of Fred blushed when they spoke, and ran off when Harry smiled at her.

* * *

He grinned. He knew what he was going to do. He wasn't attacking the boy directly, but it should still be effective.

He had decided that a direct path was going to be blocked no matter how hard he tried. So, he had to figure out a way around.

He slipped the book into his pocket, and went to find his wife and son.

* * *

"Mums bringing us back later in the summer to see Lockhart," Ron whispered to Harry as they walked through the crowd.

Harry just shook his head. They had been making fun of Lockhart the entire week. It was just so easy. They had read through one of his books earlier in the week, when it had been too wet for Mrs. Weasley to let them play Qudditch.

Lockhart writing style was cheesy and simple. He spent pages describing his own appearance, and left the rest of the characters vague. The sparkly-ness of his smile was constantly mentioned, as was the perfection of his hair. Even Ron felt as though he could write better.

"I think you'll be here by then, so she may drag you along."

Harry made a face.

"If only we didn't have to get our defense books later," he said. Aunt Minnie had let him know what books he would need for his second year. However, they still hadn't found a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, so no books had been assigned yet.

"That's the Nimbus 2001," Ron suddenly gasped, pulling Harry towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

They admired the sleek, black broom.

"Imagine how it must feel to ride one," Ron moaned.

"Bet its fast," Harry agreed.

"Fast?" Ron said. "It's gotta be faster than your Nimbus. Why didn't they buy you one of these?"

"Besides the price?" Harry laughed. "The 2000 is built more for seekers, while this one is designed for chasers."

"Waddya mean?"

"Well, the 2000 has a faster acceleration, for chasing after the snitch, but the 2001 will accelerate longer, so you can outfly an opponent."

"How do you know that?"

"I read a copy of Which Broomstick, and it had an article about it."

Ron just nodded, but continued to stare at the broom. Harry moved his attention to some posters of teams. He was watching the Holyhead Harpies in their game against the Heidelberg Harriers in 1953 when someone ran into him.

He turned around to see a boy about a year younger than him lying on the ground. Harry helped the boy to his feet. He was tiny, and had mousy brown hair. A camera hung from his neck.

"Sorry," the boy quickly muttered. "I tripped."

Harry glanced down to see the boy's shoes untied.

"Is no problem," Harry shrugged. "But you might wanna tie your shoes."

The boy looked down in confusion.

"Stupid things keep getting untied," he grumbled. He bent down to tie it again. When he stood up, he looked around. "Did you see where my mum went?" he asked Harry after a few moments.

"I didn't see anyone, mate," Harry replied. "But we'll help you find her."

"Really?" the boy questioned.

"Of course. What does she look like?" Ron spoke up.

"A little taller than me, with brown hair and brown eyes."

Harry looked around the alley. There were a few women that could fit the description, but he wasn't sure.

"She was with one of the professors from Hogwarts," the boy continued.

Harry turned back to him.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Professor MacGinall, I think," the boy replied.

"McGonagall," Ron corrected him.

Harry grinned. That made things a lot easier.

"We'll find them," he said. "My names Harry and this is Ron."

"I'm Colin."

"We should go to Flourish and Blotts, they're gunna end up there eventually," Ron suggested.

"My mum always said to stay in place if I get lost," Colin said.

"There you are," a woman's voice said from a few feet away.

The boys all turned to see a woman that matched the description of Colin's mum. A step behind here was McGonagall. Relief covered both of their faces.

"What happened to you?" Colin's mum asked. She brushed some dirt off of him.

"I tripped," Colin replied. "And when I got up, you were gone. Harry and Ron were going to help me find you."

The woman turned to them.

"Thank you," she said.

"It wasn't a problem, ma'am," Harry replied.

Ron nudged him, and he turned to see Mrs. Weasley waving them over.

"We have to go," Harry said. "We'll see you at school, Colin, Professor McGonagall."

"Have you gotten everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they reached her.

"Yup," Ron replied.

"Good."

* * *

"I'm going back to England tomorrow, so I won't be back until the Winter Holidays," Harry said.

He laid a flower on the ground in front of the gravestone.

"I know I can talk to you no matter where I am, but a part of me doesn't want to leave with you here. It's going to be weird having Dad take me to Kings Cross, especially without you there. We're going to spend a week in London before I have to leave. Dad said he's gunna take us around the city a bit. I think it's just to take our minds off of everything."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"It's time for me to go. I miss you."

* * *

Harry felt his heart sink when the man's eyes locked onto him.

"Harry Potter," he breathed.

A gasp ran through the crowd. Harry saw Kelly rolling her eyes at the people's reactions; most of them had already seen him. A small man moved towards their group, and reached for Harry.

Gibbs moved between his son and the man.

"S'cuseme, sir," the wizard huffed.

"Don't touch my son," Gibbs said.

Everyone in the shop turned to look at them.

"I assure you, my good man that young Harry will only benefit from a photo opportunity with me" Lockhart grinned.

"I don't want my son all over the papers," Gibbs almost growled.

Lockhart's smile flickered slightly.

"It is only for the boy's own good. A little more publicity won't hurt an up and coming celebrity, now will it?"

"It will if it's with you," Harry murmured, causing Ron and Kelly to chuckle.

"He's my son, and I'll say what's good for him."

With that, Gibbs put a hand on each of his children's shoulder, and started to lead them out of the store.

"I'll pick up your books for you," Mrs. Weasley told him as they passed.

"Thanks," Gibbs nodded.

* * *

He watched as the boy and his family left the store. Good, he didn't want to risk the man noticing him. Once they had gone into Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, he walked into the book store.

The first thing he noticed was his son laughing at a group of Weasley's. He quickly cut in before it would amount to much. He didn't want his son to get into a muggle fight.

Five minutes later, he had done exactly that himself. He fought the red blush of embarrassment as it rose to his cheeks. It didn't matter, he had done what he had set out to do.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"Dad, you're only going to be gone for an hour or two. I'll be fine," Harry said.

"Okay. Don't open the door for anyone, and don't order room service."

"I know Dad."

Gibbs chuckled and led Kelly out of the hotel room. Harry flopped down on one of the beds and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found a Monty Python movie. He watched it in peace for over an hour. He was only interrupted by a loud crash in the room.

After a few moments, he pulled his wand out, and started to look for the source of the noise. He found it in a small creature that had somehow appeared in the closet, knocking the dresser over. He stared at it as it righted itself.

The creature only came up to about Harry's navel, and had large, green eyes. It had large ears and a thin nose.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The creature jumped around, and seemed surprise to see him there. Harry vaguely recognized it as a house elf. Aunt Minnie had one, and he had seen a few at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" it squeaked. "Dobby thought he saw you leave."

"No, I didn't leave," he stated. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes. Dobby came to warn Harry Potter, sir!"

"Warn me about what?"

"Bad things are at Hogwarts. Harry Potter mustn't go back."

Harry stared at the creature, Dobby apparently.

"Listen, Dobby, you have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I get my father in here."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"Trouble will be happening at Hogwarts this year, and Harry Potter must not go."

"What trouble, who's causing it?"

Dobby swallowed thickly.

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby is just a house elf. If Dobby does more than warn Harry Potter…"

He trailed off.

The door suddenly opened, and his father walked in with Kelly. Instantly, Dobby vanished.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked.

"…I'm not sure. Some strange house elf," Harry replied, staring at the spot where Dobby had been. "But he said I shouldn't go to Hogwarts this year."

"Didn't I tell you to not let anyone in?" Gibbs asked him.

"I didn't let him in, he just appeared in the closet," Harry defended himself.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Gibbs nodded. Part of him wanted to complain to the hotel about someone getting into their room, but they were at a muggle hotel, and he knew that complaining wouldn't work if magic was involved. There was no one in the magic world he could tell about it. The Weasleys had already gone back to their house, and Minerva was at Hogwarts.

"I want you to talk to Minerva about it once you get to school tomorrow."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

"Stay safe, don't get in too much trouble, and keep your grades up," Gibbs said.

"I know, Dad," Harry grinned. They had already put his trunk on the train, and it was almost time for Harry to get on.

"And don't forget to talk to Minerva."

"I won't."

Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"We'll see you at Christmas," he said.

"Can't wait," Harry said.

He was suddenly crushed as Kelly pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back just as tight.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he replied.

He climbed onto the train, and waved to them through the window before going to find his friends. He still hadn't found them when the train started to move, but a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Who was the girl you were hugging, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"My sister, Malfoy," Harry sighed, trying to not let the other boy get to him.

"You have a sister, I thought your family was all dead," the Slytherin questioned.

Anger started to rise in Harry. He started to walk again, to get away.

"Or did you just decide to forget about them?" Malfoy continued. Harry froze. "Does this new family know that once they're gone, you'll forget about them too?"

Malfoy was against the wall in a second. Harry's left arm was pushing into the blonde's throat, while his right was holding his wand to his temple.

"Do not talk about my family," Harry growled. He could see the fear and surprise in Malfoy's eyes. "Never talk about my family again."

Harry stepped away, and Malfoy started to massage his throat. Harry turned to walk away.

"Wait until my father hears about this," Malfoy croaked.

"Yeah, well, wait until mine does," Harry shot back over his shoulder.

He had calmed down by the time he found his friends closer to the end of the train.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," he simply said. They all nodded and turned to talks about their holiday.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's voice said over the roar of student voices. Harry quickly found her, and made his way over. "Please stop by my office after the feast."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," he replied, and moved towards the great hall.

"What did McGonagall want?" Dean asked when Harry sat down.

"She wants to see me after the feast," he shrugged.

"Tough luck, mate," Dean said.

"Eh, it's not too bad," Harry told him. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, it could be Snape," Neville shuddered.

Harry laughed.

"See, it could be a lot worse."

"If ya say so," Seamus said.

They stopped their conversation when the first years were led into the hall. Harry could make out Ginny's red hair in the crowd, and could see Colin struggling to keep up.

The young boy found Harry at the table after they had stopped talking. Harry smiled and waved at him, and he returned the gestures.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Colin, Ron and I met him at Diagon Alley," Harry replied. They all just nodded, and watched the sorting.

Colin was the second one up, and was placed into Gryffindor after almost a minute. He walked to the table and sat a few seats down from Harry.

"Congrats, Colin," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," the small boy grinned.

They all watched as the rest of the first years were sorted until 'Weasley, Ginevra.'

Ron leaned forward as the hat was put on his sister's head.

"Gryffindor!" it cried, and Ron let out a breath.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny may annoy her brother, but he did care about her.

* * *

"Enter," Aunt Minnie called after Harry knocked on her door.

"You said you want to see me, Aunt Minnie?" he said after closing the door and sitting at one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes, I heard that you had a confrontation with Mr. Malfoy on the train this morning," she said.

Harry looked at the floor.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he muttered. She sighed.

"If you don't tell me what it was about, I will let Professor Snape punish you like he wants."

Harry's head snapped up to look at her. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. She had to suppress the urge to smirk at his expression. She raised an eyebrow after a few moments, and his expression faded.

"I pushed him against the wall and held my wand to his head," he slowly said.

"Why?"

"He said some stuff," he admitted.

"What stuff?" she pushed.

"He said that I forgot about my parents after they died, and will probably forget about my family now if they die," he softly said. His shoulders had dropped and his head was down.

Her heart fell slightly. She stood up, and walked around the desk. She sat in the chair next to him, and lifted his head up.

"Do not listen to him," she told him. "You will never forget your family."

"But what if I do? What if I forget about Mom? What if I lose Kelly and Dad, and forget about them?"

She could see the fear in his eyes. The fear of a boy who had lost so much, and didn't want to lose what he had found. For a second, he was once again the abused boy they had saved.

"You will never forget your mother, and in, Merlin forbid, something does happen to your father and sister, you would never forget them," she assured him.

"But what if I do?"

"The fact that you are this worried about this tells me that you will never forget them."

He nodded, but she could see that he wasn't entirely convinced.

"What's my punishment?" he asked after a few moments.

She stared at him in slightly surprise. He looked up when she didn't say anything.

"I broke the rules," he said. "You told me that you won't be lenient on me just because you're my guardian."

"You will have a detention with me tomorrow night," she said after a moment of thinking.

He nodded.

"Do you have anything to ask me?" she said.

"I don't have a question, but I do need to tell you something," he told her after a few moments of composing himself. "Yesterday, a house elf came to our hotel room to tell me not to come to Hogwarts this year."

"House elf?" she questioned. Part of her wanted to make him talk more about what had happened on the train, but knew that he needed to get his mind off of it for a little bit.

"Yeah, I didn't recognize him, but he kept referring to himself as 'Dobby,' he said.

"And he told you to not come to Hogwarts this year?"

"He said that there will be trouble this year."

"What else did he say?"

"That was it. Kelly and my Dad walked in at that point and he vanished."

She thought for a second. "Thank you for telling me, Harry. I will look into it."

"Do you think something will happen this year?"

"I doubt it, but it seems as though someone did not want you here this year."

Harry nodded. Aunt Minnie glanced at her clock.

"I should walk you to the tower, it is past curfew," she said.

They both stood up and she led him out of her office.

"I heard you had a run in with Professor Lockhart in Diagon Alley," she said as they walked.

Harry groaned.

"I really cannot believe he is our defense professor," he said.

"I do not think anyone can," she agreed. "What exactly happened at Diagon Alley? I do not trust the _Prophet _with this type of news."

"We were in Flourish and Blotts during his signing to get his books. He saw me and decided it would be a great photo opportunity for an… what did he call me?" he thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, an 'up and coming celebrity'."

"'Up and coming celebrity?' He did know he was talking to you, right?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup, but Dad wouldn't let him near me. We left the shop and Mrs. Weasley picked up my books," he grinned.

She looked slightly closer at him. She could see a hint of forcefulness in his smile. He still wasn't over what Malfoy had said. She knew it wouldn't do any good to push it at the current time, so she acted like she didn't notice the force.

Harry turned a corner, with her just a few steps behind.

"Out after curfew your first night back, Mr. Potter? I know you won't be punished properly for attacking Mr. Malfoy, but you will for this," a voice said from around the corner.

She turned the corner to see Snape standing in front of Harry.

"He is with me," she spoke up. Snape looked up. Anger briefly crossed his features. "We were actually just discussing his punishment for his actions on the train."

Snape glared at the boy.

"And are just finishing now?" he questioned.

"Do you not talk with your students about stuff other than school? Mr. Potter saw something that he wanted to ask me about. We talked about that for a bit. Besides, Severus, it is not your place to question why a Gryffindor is with me."

Snape's nostrils flared for a second before he spun around and stalked down the hall.

"Thanks," Harry said after a few halls had been put between them and the potions master.

"You do not need to thank me for that. He was not within his rights to challenge my authority just to find a way to punish you," she told him.

Harry nodded. He could tell that what Snape had done had really irked her.

"When do we have Transfiguration?" he asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Thursday, right after breakfast," she answered.

"Cool, what are we going to do?"

"Is there a reason you want to know?"

"So I can annoy Hermione by knowing all the answers," he shrugged.

She smiled slightly.

"If that is your only reason, I do not think I should tell you."

"Maybe I could help Ron, or Neville, and they could annoy Hermione," he continued.

"As tempting as that may be, it is still not enough for me to tell you."

"Well, it was worth a shot," he said, pretending to be disappointed.

"I cannot condemn you for trying," she said as they approached the fat lady.

"Password?" the painting asked.

"Wattlebird," Aunt Minnie said, and the painting swung forward.

"I will see you tomorrow, after supper," she said.

"Yes, Professor," he replied, trying not to grin.

He ignored the looks as he made his way to the second year boy's room.

"Where've you been, mate?" Dean asked when Harry walked in.

"With McGonagall," Harry replied. "Malfoy irritated me on the train, so I taught him a lesson. I got a detention tomorrow with her."

"Tough luck, mate," Seamus whistled.

Harry just shrugged as he pulled his robe off.

* * *

Dad,

I made it to Hogwarts okay. I did get into a little trouble on the train with Malfoy and have a detention with Aunt Minnie tomorrow. He just said some stuff that made me mad.

I did tell Aunt Minnie about the house elf, and she said she will look into it.

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

I just got back, so there isn't much to say. Although, Aunt Minnie did give Snape a dressing down. He tried to get me in trouble because I was out after hours, even though I was with her. It was great.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Leroy,

I think you should talk to Harry the first chance you get. I know it will most likely not be until the winter holidays, but he will need it. A few things came up tonight, and, although he does not know it, he needs to talk to someone about it.

Sincerely,

Minerva

-oOo-

Mom,

I'm back at Hogwarts. Our week in London was cool. We got to ride the London Eye, and visit the Tower of London. Dad even bought me a ton of food to store in my trunk.

I got into an argument with a boy on the train. He said I'll forget you, that I forgot my birth parents because I have you guys. I don't want to forget you, ever.

I gotta go to sleep now, it's late.

I miss you.

Love,

Harry

**So, we found out who tried to kill them, and Harry is back at Hogwarts. I don't own HP or NCIS.**


	20. Than I Am

**I know, it's been a while, but, I was busy with finals. My first year of college is finished! Anyway, read on - **

"Mr. Potter," a voice said over the din of breakfast.

Harry turned to see McGonagall walking towards him.

"Yes, Professor?" he replied.

"I have your schedule," she told him, holding out a piece of parchment. Harry took it, and put it on the table. "Also," she continued. "I have to move your detention to next week, I will let you know exactly when in class"

"Yes, Professor," he nodded.

She quickly passed the schedules to his friends and walked away.

"Tough luck, mate," Dean said once she wasn't in ear shot.

"Eh, it's okay. At least it's only one detention, and she didn't take any points off," Harry shrugged. He picked up his schedule, and looked it over.

"Well, today isn't too bad," he commented.

"Until after lunch, at least," Ron agreed. "Herbology, and Transfiguration should be fine, but Defense with Lockhart right after lunch? It's like they want us to suffer."

"Or vomit all over his robes," Neville said, trying to brighten the mood. They all glanced up at the new professor. He was dressed in robes of a light shade of turquoise.

"Asking for someone to vomit on those things, he is," Seamus laughed.

"Well, we don't want to be late for Herbology," Hermione said suddenly, standing up.

"Er-mine- e," Ron said through a mouth of toast. He swallowed before continuing. "We still have fifteen minutes."

"And it takes ten minutes to walk there," she told him.

He glared at her for a few moments. She just gave him a hard look until he threw his piece of toast back onto his plate.

"Fine," he grunted.

They all stood up, and started to walk out of the hall.

"Hey, Potter," a voice called after them.

Harry turned around to see Oliver Wood jogging after them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," he told them.

"I'm glad I caught you," Wood said when he reached Harry. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to try out for the team this year."

"Of course," Harry nodded

"Great, try-outs are next week. I'll see you there," Wood grinned.

"Count on it," Harry replied before Wood returned to the table.

Harry turned and quickly made his way through the castle to the greenhouses. He slipped in with two minutes to spare.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked him when he moved to an empty place in front of some pots.

"Wood wanted to make sure that I was still planning on trying out for the team," he explained.

"You have no reason not to," Ron spoke up.

"Exactly," Harry grinned.

* * *

"He's a blithering idiot, he is," Ron said as he threw his books into his bag.

"I'm sure he didn't expect them to act that way," Hermione insisted.

"Oh, sure, he expected Pixies to do what he wanted?" Seamus scoffed. "I just wanna know what Dumbledore though when he hired him."

"He was the only applicant," Harry told them.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked him. "You always know everything."

"I guess I just hear things," Harry shrugged.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron," a voice said from behind their group.

They all turned around to see a tiny first-year Gryffindor.

"Hey, Colin, how're classes?" Harry replied.

"Good, although, I don't think Professor Snape likes me much," Colin told him.

"Don't worry about it," Ron spoke up. "He doesn't like anyone outside of Slytherin."

Colin nodded.

"You coming, Colin?" another first-year asked from a few yards away.

"Be right there," Colin replied. "See ya, Harry. See ya, Ron."

He jogged to the group of first-years, who huddled around his, trying to figure out what he had been doing.

"Ahh, first-years, small little buggers, aren't they?" Ron sighed.

"Yeah, just like you were a few months ago," Harry replied.

The others started to laugh, while Ron turned red.

* * *

Harry,

It's good to know that you got there safely. Kelly and I are on our way back home, so the next letter will take longer.

We will talk about the incident on the train the next time you are home, but for now, I trust Minerva. Thank you for telling me about it.

Dad

-oOo-

Harry,

I wish I could of seen her. I know I don't know Snape, but I still feel like he deserved it.

It's back to just me in the house. I mean, Dad's here as well, but he's at work during the day. I mostly just watch TV. School doesn't start for another week, so I'm trying to go through as many movies as possible til then.

Hedwig reached us just a few hours before we left for the airport. She must have flown all night to get here. Dad made her rest for an hour or two before letting her leave with our letters.

Miss you,

Kelly

-oOo-

Minerva,

Harry told me, briefly, about the incident in his letter. I will talk to him about it when he gets home. Until then, I am sure you will know how to deal with it.

L.J. Gibbs

* * *

"Yes, I will need a volunteer to truly explain how I eliminated the threat the troll brought to the village," Lockhart said with his trademark grin on his face.

He looked around the class. No one was raising their hand. He grinned at them.

"Come on, now, don't be worried. None of you will be hurt."

Still, no one raised their hands.

"Alright then, Harry, boy, why don't you come up and give it a try."

Harry blinked slowly. He had expected this type of attention from the man, and was prepared for it.

"I'm sorry professor, but I truly do not understand what I would have to do," he said.

"Well, come on up, and I will instruct you through it," Lockhart replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot, sir."

"May I ask why not?"

"I'm not feeling very well, sir."

Lockhart took a step back, blinking rapidly. He looked slightly flustered, and took a drink of water from a cup he conjured.

"Well, Mr. Thomas, how about you come help," he said, turning to Lavender.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot either, I think something is going around."

All of the boys in the class nodded. Some started to fake cough, while others hugged their stomachs.

Lockhart rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, then," he stammered. "Just read about what happened."

* * *

"You're a bloody genius," Ron grinned once they were a decent distance from Lockhart's class. "How did you figure that out?"

"He isn't exactly smart, and not very good under pressure," Harry shrugged.

"Then how did he do everything he's written?" Seamus asked.

"He didn't," Harry simply said. "He probably made it all up, then convinced people to back them up for him."

"How'd ya figure?" Dean questioned.

"If you actually look at his books, they overlap a few times. So, if they were all true, at some points he would have been in up to three places at once."

"Always knew he was a fraud," Ron muttered.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. The morning was just starting and the air still had a damp sense to it. It was good to be on a broom again. He skimmed the pitch below him for any hint of gold. He watched as Alicia, Angelina, and Katie wove in and out of their challengers. He didn't understand why anyone would want to break the trio up; they worked almost perfectly together.

Wood was protecting the hoop against the three girls, while another boy, a backup tryout, was holding his own against the other three chasers.

The Weasley twins were messing around with the bludgers. No one had even bothered trying to take their place on the team.

A large group of spectators were sitting in the stands.

"You ain't gunna make me lose my spot, Potter," a voice said from his left.

Harry looked over to see Kenneth Towler hovering near him.

"I had'ta fight ta get it last year, and I ain't gunna lose it to a sec'nd year with a fame issue."

Harry had to keep himself from laughing.

"Whoever gets it will earn it, Towler," he said. He spotted a glint of gold along the edge of the pitch. "And the best player will get it."

He shot off after the snitch. Towler turned, and let out a growl. He sped after Harry, but Harry's broom easily outpaced his own. Within seconds, Harry had the snitch in his hands, and was touching down.

"Tha's not fair, you were distracting me!" Towler yelled.

"You started the conversation," Harry told. "It's your own fault for not looking for the snitch while talking."

"Not the point!"

"Towler, chill," one of the twins said as they landed next to the seekers.

"Chill! Chill!" Towler howled. "He cheated!"

"I think you should leave," Wood calmly told him.

"No, I deserve to be on tha team."

"Having problems?" a deep voice said.

They all turned to see the Slytherin team laughing at them. Five of them were lined up, shoulder to shoulder, with their captain in front of them.

"What're you doing here, Flint?" Wood asked him. "I booked the pitch today, clear off."

"It's a large pitch, I'm sure we could work it out," the Slytherin captain smirked.

"Right," one of the twins snorted.

"I booked the field, it's ours today," Wood bellowed.

"Well, I have a note from Professor Snape to let us have the field to train our new seeker," Flint said.

"You have a new seeker?" Wood questioned, looking at the green team.

A small figure moved out of the shadows of the much larger players.

"Who're you?" Wood asked him.

A look of disgust crossed the boy's face.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat as the group from the stands made their way to the team.

"If you must know, Weasel, I am the new Slytherin seeker," Malfoy replied with a smug tone.

"You, what did you do, buy your way onto the team?" Seamus laughed.

Anger took over Malfoy's face.

"Of course not, unlike the players on your team, I got in on talent. It seems like your players are chosen by how pitiful they are."

"Of course, that's the deciding factor, we hold tryouts just for the fun of it," one of the twins said.

"Are those 2001s?" Harry asked, noticing the brooms the Slytherins' were holding.

"Only the best for the best. A gift, from a generous parent," Flint grinned.

"He means Malfoy senior," Harry heard one of the twins mutter.

"Of course," the other replied.

"Good luck keeping up to us on those old things," Malfoy said, looking at the Gryffindor's brooms. "I suppose a museum would be interested in them at this point."

"At least the Gryffindor team will be more than just fancy brooms. They will be playing with actual talent," Hermione spoke up.

Malfoy looked at her with disgust.

"You obviously know nothing about anything, you filthy little mudblood," he spat at her.

Harry felt his blood boil. He had heard the term once while in Diagon Alley with McGonagall; she had explained it to him, and had forbidden him from ever saying it.

The only thing that kept him from attacking Malfoy was Wood holding him back by his collar. The girls were screaming at Malfoy, and trying to hold the twins back at the same time. Flint had tried to pull Malfoy behind him, but he wasn't fast enough.

Ron had apparently forgotten that he had a wand in his pocket, and threw a punch at the blond. Blood started to drip from Malfoy's nose. Dazed, he lifted his hand to his face. He lifted his hand to eye level, to see blood coating his fingertips.

"I'm bleeding! You're gunna bay for that, Beasley," he growled through the blood, and leapt at Ron.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what happened next, all he knew was that both teams, as well as his friends, ended up standing in front of McGonagall's desk with its owner, and Snape watching them all carefully. The students all stood in silence, their heads down.

"I am very disappointed," McGonagall finally said. A few of them looked up slightly, only to look back down when she looked at them. "In all of you. I must say that I expect much more than this from every single one of you. Now, would someone like to explain what happened?"

At first, no one said anything. Then, about half of them started to talk at once.

"Silence," Snape ordered, and they all instantly stopped talking. "Malfoy, explain."

"Be bere going to bractice," the blond Slytherin started, but Snape sighed, and stopped him.

Snape lifted his wand, and quickly mended Malfoy's nose.

"Thank you," Malfoy said. "We were going to practice, when the Gryffindor team showed up. They got jealous of our new brooms and Weasley attacked me."

"That's not true!" Ron shouted.

"Did you not attack him?" Snape questioned.

"Well, I did, but," Ron stuttered.

"Then what?"

"Malfoys lying, Professor," Harry told McGonagall. "We were already there, for tryouts, when they just walked onto the pitch. They said that, cause of a note from Professor Snape, they could take the pitch from us. The broomsticks did come up, but not because we're jealous. Hermione made a comment, and Malfoy called her a you-know-what. That's why Ron punched him."

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

"Yes, professor," she quietly replied.

"Do you really believe Potter's tale?" Snape questioned.

"It certainly seems more believable than Mr. Malfoy's," she replied. "It seems that the blame falls with both parties, as such, you will all be punished equally."

"What?" Malfoy exclaimed. The rest of the Slytherin team turned to Snape.

"They attacked us, Professor."

"We didn't do anything."

"It's all their fault."

"Unfortunately," Snape said over them. "I have no choice but to agree with Professor McGonagall. Lowering yourselves to muggle dueling."

"You will all receive detentions, and fifty points off of each house. You will be informed of your detentions tomorrow. For now, I would suggest returning to your dormitories, and staying out of any further trouble," McGonagall ordered. "Professor Snape, if you could escort your students back to Slytherin. I will make sure mine return as well."

Grumbling, the Slytherin's let Snape lead them out of the office. The Gryffindor's watched their head write on a few papers before standing up. She walked to the door, with the group behind her.

"You should all be ashamed, there is a reason no dueling is allowed on grounds, especially muggle dueling," McGonagall said as they walked. "I cannot fault you in your reasons; protecting one's own is a noble thing. The execution, however, is the problem. I do not want to hear about any of you fighting again."

They all nodded.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall continued. The girl looked up; tears were welling up slightly in her eyes. "You will not be receiving a detention, you did nothing wrong."

Hermione nodded and seemed to look less upset.

The rest of the walk was silent. McGonagall led walked them into the common room, then went to return to her office.

The second she left, they were bombarded with questioned from their housemates.

* * *

Dad,

I got onto the Quidditch team! I beat last year's seeker easily. He's a little sore about it, but it was only fair.

The entire team got into a fight with the Slytherin team after Malfoy called Hermione a bad word. I'm sure Aunt Minnie sent you a letter about it. I'm sorry. I managed to not get involved at first, but a few of them were ganging up on Ron after he punched Malfoy. I couldn't leave him on his own. I didn't get severely injured, but a black eye.

Classes are going well, mostly. Not much is different.

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

Snape definitely deserved it. But, I think he is going to hold it over me for a while. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams (I got onto the team, by the way!) got into a fight the other day when Malfoy called Hermione the M-word. Malfoy tried to blame us, and Snape was going to believe him, but Aunt Minnie wouldn't let him.

Is it really weird being home alone? I was never really all alone in the house. Although, I would probably do what you are doing. I like your plan with the movies. Watch as many as possible.

How's school going? Sometimes I wish Hogwarts had a few normal classes. Especially English. I've read a few essays for some of my friends, and they are horrible.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Leroy,

Unfortunately, Harry got into trouble again. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams got into a fight a few days ago. Although they will be punished for the fight, I cannot punish them for what initiated the actual fight. The Gryffindor's were protecting one of their own.

Harry is doing well.

Minerva

* * *

"Ahh, Minerva, exactly who I had hoped to see," a voice said.

McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading to see the newest professor standing in the doorway to the staffroom.

"Is there anything you need help with, Gilderoy?" McGonagall replied.

"I simply wish to request that young Mr. Potter serve the detention he earned from the fight helping me answer me fan mail," the blond grinned.

"Is there any particular reason you want Mr. Potter, and not any of the others?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. He started the fight for attention, an urge I feel I am responsible for. If I hadn't wish for him to join me for pictures at Diagon Alley he wouldn't feel a need for the attention. Of course, the need might have been oppressed had his father let him join me, but the past is the past."

McGonagall stared at the man. After a few seconds she decided that he was being serious.

"What benefit will Mr. Potter get from joining you for attention?" she questioned.

"Not only will he learn how to properly manage fan mail, a skill any up and coming celebrity should know, but, I will be passing some tips to him about fame-dom. I see myself as a mentor of sorts to him."

"I'm sorry, Gilderoy, but I already have plans for the Gryffindor teams detention. I will try to keep your offer in mind for any future offenses."

The pleased look on Lockharts face fell. He nodded and quickly left the room.

"Pompous fool," she muttered once he was gone.

"I thought it was funny," Sprout said from the other side of the room. "He actually thought he had a chance."

"Right, as if I'll let any of my students have a detention with him."

* * *

"Come in, Harry," Minerva said when Harry knocked on her office door.

He slowly walked into her office. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk, and he sat in it.

"I just want to talk tonight," she told him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Anything you want," she replied.

He gave her a look.

"This is an odd detention," he slowly said.

"You need to talk to someone," she explained. "And I do not think your friends will understand everything you need to talk about."

Harry nodded slightly. Minerva smiled and flicked her wand. A tray floated into the room. On it was a teapot and some biscuits. She quickly poured them each a cup, and passed a plate of biscuits to Harry.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry kept looking around the room, avoiding her gaze.

"Mr. Wood seems excited about having you on the team," Minerva finally said. "Congratulations."

Harry's face lit up, and he latched onto the topic.

"Thanks. He is. I am too. I was really worried, but it was fine; I went to the pitch with the Weasley twins whenever we have free time, so I can get some practice in," he grinned. "They threw small balls randomly in the air, and I have to catch them. I only missed about ten of them, and those were really just bad throws."

"Just make sure your school comes first," she warned him.

"I know," he groaned.

"How are your other classes?"

"Okay. Well, most of them are great. Charms is a lot of fun, we moved to Greenhouse Three in Herbology, and, cause we're really just reviewing some stuff from last year, it's all really easy."

"And what about the rest of your classes?"

Harry groaned again. He took a bite of a biscuit to postpone answering. She gave him a hard look, and he finally answered.

"Professor Binns keeps putting the entire class to sleep, Professor Lockhart set Pixies on us, and Professor Snape is still unfair to everyone but Slytherins."

She brushed off the comment about Binns, the ghost had always done that. The Pixie thing bothered her a little. She had heard about the incident, and had no idea why the man was still allowed to teach when he was obviously incompetent. She latched onto the Snape comment, however.

"You just need to ignore Professor Snape when he act unfair, and try to not give him any reasons to be unfair."

"I try not to, but even if my potion is better than a Slytherin's, I get a lower mark. And, he's been even worse this year. I think he is still mad about what happened."

"Do you think about what happened that night?"

"Of course, I loved how you shot him down."

She gave him a look. "That was not the part I was talking about, and you know it."

He sighed.

"I know. I really don't want to talk about it."

She nodded. He would talk about it when he was ready to; she knew that there was no way to push him.

"Then, would you rather talk about the fight on the Quidditch pitch?"

He turned red slightly.

"What about it?"

"What exactly happened."

"We were doing tryouts, when the Slytherin team came out. Wood told them that we had the pitch for the day for tryouts, but Flint wouldn't leave. I noticed the brooms, and asked about them. One thing led to another, and Malfoy called Hermione the M-word. Ron punched Malfoy, and a few of the Slytherin's started to attack Ron. I couldn't just leave him alone," he quickly rambled.

"No, you couldn't. As I said before, it was noble of all of you to stand up for your friend. However, I would not suggest fighting with any more Slytherins."

"I know, Snape is already out to get me."

"That's not why."

He just grinned at her.

She repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Get out of here. Also, let the others know that you will all be polishing the trophies in the trophy room for detention."

"I'll make sure to tell them."

"I mean it. If they aren't there, I will blame you."

He laughed as he left the office.

He quickly made his way towards the Fat Lady. The hallways were almost empty; he only passed two people on his way.

"_Come…come to me…"_

The sudden voice made him jump. He spun around, expecting someone to be standing behind him, but the hall was empty.

"_Let me rip…let me tear…let me kill…"_

He spun around again, but he was still alone. Picking up his pace, he started to move to the tower again.

Once he made it to the tower, he made a beeline for his room, and fell into bed.

I'm just tired, he told himself. It was just in my head.

He fell asleep quickly. His dreams were full of mysterious voices, making it hard to separate the real one from the fake.

* * *

Harry,

It is good that you defended your friend, but you need to stay out of trouble. I don't want to hear about you getting any more detentions.

Congratulations on making the Quidditch team. I know you'll do great.

Dad

-oOo-

Harry,

Did he really call Hermione the M-word? That's horrible! I hope he got the worst detention out of all of you.

It was a little weird at first, being home alone. Every sound seemed to be ten times louder, but I got used to it. I went through all of our movies, and even watched some of them twice. I also ate a lot, so Dad started to hide some of the good stuff. It sucks.

School's okay. I still can't get over the fact that they don't have normal classes there. If you decide to do any normal job, you're going to be in trouble.

Love,

Kelly

* * *

Dad,

I don't mean to get in trouble, it just kind of happens. I really don't like spending time in detention.

I really love Quidditch. We practice twice a week right now, but the twins keep saying that it will go up to three times a week soon. Our first match is in about a month, and I can't wait. I'm really busy now with practice and school, which is why it took me so long to respond.

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

He really did call her the M-word. Snape didn't punish him any more than the others, which made a bunch of us mad.

I think being home alone would be awesome, but I guess you're right; it might be weird at first. As for the food, at least he can't hide the ice cream. Oh, and make sure you check in the cabinet, behind the Tupperware. He loves to hide stuff in there.

I think that most of the wizard-born students are taught to read and write from their parents, and the rest of us went to school, but I don't think that everyone managed to figure out exactly how to write well.

A few of us got invited to a Deathday party by one of the ghosts in the castle. It's on Halloween, so I think that we are going to go to the beginning of the party, then go to the Halloween feast.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Mom,

I've been back at Hogwarts for a while now and a lot has happened.

I made the Quidditch team! I'm the seeker. Malfoy is the new Slytherin seeker. I don't know how good he is, but he may have bought his way onto the team. The entire team has the newest broom available, and we think that Malfoy's dad bought them.

I'm going to Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday party on Halloween. My group is going to go before the feast.

I haven't told anyone this, but I may have heard a voice after my detention with Aunt Minnie. I think it said something about killing. I don't know what to think about it.

I miss you so much. We all do.

Love,

Harry

* * *

"I'm glad you thought to go to the beginning of the party," Dean said as he grabbed on last handful of candy corn.

Harry shook his head, his mouth full of treacle tart.

"It was Hermione who suggested it," he said.

"Well, it's not like they can eat anything, so why would they have food?" the girl shrugged.

"They did," Seamus cringed. "Just nothing edible."

"Don't remind me," Neville groaned.

Suddenly, the food disappeared, and everyone started to file out of the hall. The group followed the flow of the crowd towards Gryffindor tower.

_Blood…I smell blood…Kill…Time to kill…_

Harry froze. It was that voice again.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you hear it?" he questioned. They quickly started to walk again as people pushed past them.

"Hear wha'?" Ron said through a mouth full of food which he had stuffed in his pockets.

"That voice."

"I didn't hear anything," Dean told him.

"Me neither," Seamus spoke up. Neville shook his head.

"I swear, there was a voice," Harry almost whispered. "You think I should tell someone?"

"No," Ron said. "You really want people to think you're mad?"

The crowd in front of them stopped suddenly.

"What's going one?" Hermione asked.

"The people closer to the front said that Mrs. Norris 'as been killed," someone in front of them said.

Harry started to push his way through the crowd until he could see what was going on. When he reached the front, he saw the cat hanging from a candle holder, a puddle of water flooding the floor below her, and…

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy's voice said of the buzz of students. He laughed. "You'll be next, mudbloods."

Harry felt his anger rise again.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he shot at the boy.

Malfoy glared at him, but it fell when Filch pushed him aside.

"My cat! Who did this to my cat?" he demanded. "Was it you?" he got in the face of a first year. "Or you?" he snarled at a sixth year.

* * *

"Who'dy'a think did it? Offed the cat?" Seamus asked when they were back in their room. They were all sitting on their own bed, with Hermione on the windowsill.

"No idea," Neville replied.

"Wish I did," Ron said. "Want to shake his hand."

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "It's horrible that anyone would kill a defenseless cat."

"That cat's not defenseless," Dean told her. "I've got scars from where she scratched me once."

"Either way, do you really want a killer at Hogwarts?" she pushed on.

"Can you really call someone a killer if they vanquished a demon?" Seamus laughed.

Hermione glared at him.

"What do you think, Harry?" Neville asked the boy.

Harry had been looking at the ceiling the entire time. His mind was working overtime. First, he had heard the voice in McGonagall's office, then in the Great Hall, and finally, the cat was found. They had to be connected.

He looked up at them at Neville's words.

"I have no idea," he simply said.

* * *

Harry,

Trust me; I know the relationship between you and trouble. Just try to avoid it.

Make sure that you keep up with your school work, even with Quidditch. I will try to visit for one of your games. I want to see you play.

I have some big news to tell you and your sister when you come home for Christmas.

Dad

-oOo-

Harry,

I can't believe he called her the M-word and that Snape didn't punish him. Remember that time you accidentally said the S-word?

Don't get me wrong, it was awesome, just a little weird at times. Did you know that our house makes a lot of noises? I checked the cabinet. Jackpot! Tons of snacks! I just have to try and not eat it all.

I bet all of the wizard-born students would fail if they came to our school. Just imagine. They would know nothing about math or science.

What's a Deathday party? It sounds depressing. Whatever it is, I hope it's fun enough to miss the feast.

Dad's up to something. He doesn't know that I've noticed, but I have. He's been quieter. It's weird.

Love,

Kelly

**I don't really like this chap, it's very rough. I just hope it's not too bad. Okay, I have made some decisions about the story, and actually made them months ago, like, in February or something. But, I will let you all know that I may end up writing two fics in this universe, this one and a sequel. If I do, the final relationship with Harry will not be until the sequel, and he may be with some girls you don't like in this one. Just a heads up.**

**See ya.**


	21. Bigger and Stronger Too

**_Edit: The poll is up, and I will not be taking any more suggestions. If your suggestion was not added to the poll, it was either too similar to something already suggested, or I feel as though they would not think of it. Also, a big thanks to renakawaiichan for noticing a stupid mistake on my part. It has been corrected. You all have five votes in the poll, and have until the next update to vote, although I would get it done sooner rather than later. Thank You._  
**

**New chap, yippee! It's short, but for one reason, I have a question to ask you at the end, and need your input for it. It's a kinda rough chap, in my opinion at least. I finally got a job, but am really just sitting around a lot, so I have random bits for the sequel written. I don't own any of this, especially any lines that appear to be from the text. I tried to change it slightly, but at some parts it wasn't very easy.**

Dad,

I avoid trouble as much as possible. You know me. Besides, Aunt Minnie keeps a close eye on me. She doesn't let me get away with anything.

She also won't let me even go to practice without making sure at least half of my homework is done. I have my first Quidditch match in two days, and she made me finish all of my work already. It's cool seeing her more than I used to, but it does get annoying sometimes.

Why can't you just tell me now? Christmas is still over a month away.

Harry

-oOo-

Kelly,

Of course I remember when I said the S-word. I couldn't get the taste of soap out of my mouth for a week.

I did not know that our house makes weird noises. Maybe it's haunted! That would be sweet! And I told you about the cabinet. Please don't give away the fact that we know about it. I don't want to have to find it again like I did after you let them know we found the stash on top of the garage freezer.

The wizard-born students probably would fail at a Muggle school, especially in maths and sciences. Magic kinda takes away the need to understand why stuff happens. I wish I could get them into a Muggle school. It would certainly knock some of them down a few pegs.

A Deathday party is depressing. It's where a ghost celebrates, for some reason, the day of their death. We didn't miss the feast, fortunately, although something mega happened after the feast.

When we were all leaving the feast, we found the caretakers cat hanging on the wall. At first we thought she was dead, but she's apparently just petrified. We have no idea how it happened. I have something major to tell you about it when I get home, but I don't really know how to explain it in a letter.

Love,

Harry

* * *

Harry dropped about ten feet. He gripped his broom tightly as he speed across the pitch, back the way he came. He took his chance to scan the pitch for his target, but couldn't find the snitch before the whistling returned.

He groaned, and dove towards the ground. The iron ball followed him closely. He pulled out of the dive just meters from the ground. He heard the bludger hit the ground, and returned to his search.

A whistle sounded, and he spun around to find Wood. He spotted the Gryffindor team huddle together across the pitch. He started over towards them, but was stopped when pain shot up his right arm.

His broom bucked slightly until he could regain his focus. He pulled his arm towards his chest, and looked around to see what had hit him. His face paled when he saw the bludger zooming towards him. He sped away from it, towards his team.

"Help!" he yelled when he circled around them. He vaguely noticed Fred and George jumping on their brooms. They flew slightly behind him, keeping the bludger away.

He flew past Madam Hooch, and she also started to race after him. She flew up next to him.

"Keep going, Potter," she yelled at him. He nodded in response.

She fell back, pulling out her wand as she went. Harry ignored everything that was happening behind him, and focused on staying away from the bludger. He didn't stop when someone yelled something behind him, nor when something exploded.

Something appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Madam Hooch slowly catching up him.

"Slow down, Potter," she called to him. "I got it."

Harry nodded, and pulled up on his broom. He started to slow down, and eventually stopped.

"What was wrong with the bludger?" he asked Madam Hooch.

"I'm not sure, Potter, but it's gone now," she told him. "You okay?" he nodded. "Good, go see your team."

Harry nodded again, and flew over to the group of scarlet robes.

"Y'alright, Potter?" Wood questioned when he landed with the twins.

"Yeah, what you got for us?" Harry replied after making sure he could move his fingers on the arm the bludger had hit.

Wood smiled, and quickly ran through the plan. Within minutes, they were back in the air, and the game resumed with an alternate bludger.

Harry rose above the play, scanning the field below him for anything gold. He paid enough attention to the game to know that Gryffindor was down by over 50 points. He had to catch the snitch soon.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Malfoy just watching the game. The blonde turned to Harry.

"It's a wonder what decent brooms can do, isn't it, Potter?" he smirked.

Harry just ignored him, and was about to turn away when he noticed a glint of gold hovering just above Malfoy. Harry locked eyes with the other boy.

"Let's play a game of Chicken, Malfoy," he said before leaning forward and speeding towards Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes grew wide, and he dropped to avoid Harry, who reached out with his left arm. Seconds later, his hand closed around the golden ball.

"I got it!" he yelled, raising his hand. He landed, and was mobbed by his team. Someone hit his injured arm, and he let out a cry.

"You need to go see Madam Pomfrey," Wood said through a grin.

"Then, let's take him there," one of the twins said to the other.

"Let's," the other replied.

Before Harry could say anything, he was lifted up onto their shoulders, heading towards the castle.

"I'm keeping you here over night, Potter," the matron said after they arrived, and she had kicked the others out.

"Why? I'm going to miss the celebrations!" he groaned.

"Sorry, I'm under orders," she told him.

He groaned again, and fell back.

"She doesn't want me to have any fun," he mumbled.

"She doesn't want you to get in trouble. She knows exactly what goes on at those parties."

"Really, how?" he asked.

"She played Quidditch when she was a student here."

"Yeah, a chaser. She told me."

"Well, I do not think she ever told you about the after parties." He shook his head. "Well…"

"Gerroff me," he growled hours later when he was woken up by someone sponging his forehead. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand. "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. Dobby warned him not to, but he did not listen to Dobby" the elf said.

"I had to, Dobby, I couldn't just not come."

"But Harry Potter is in danger!"

"Maybe I would have listened if you had told me what the danger was."

"Dobby cannot tell Harry Potter. He had tried to stop Harry Potter at the train station, but Harry Potter came earlier than expected. Dobby burnt his master's dinner that night. Dobby has never had so bad a flogging. Then Dobby's bludger did not injure Harry Potter enough for him to go home."

"That was your bludger? It could of killed me!"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" Dobby was looking at him with wide eyes, and was rocking slightly. "Just get you sent home, to safety."

"What is the danger? Is it Voldemort?"

Dobby shook his head. "It is not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry thought hard.

"He doesn't have a brother? Or another family member?"

Dobby shook his head again.

"Harry Potter does not understand. Life was not good when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power. House Elves were not treated well. Dobby must help Harry Potter because Harry Potter helped the House Elves."

"How?"

"When Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, he helped the House Elves. We were treated like vermin, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin, but Dobby's elf friends have better lives. Harry Potter survived against the Dark Lord, and there was a new dawn in the magic world. But everything will return to the way it was if the Chamber of Secrets is opened again…"

He cut off and hit himself on the head with the jug of water on Harry's night stand.

"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby," he started to mutter.

"The Chamber of Secrets is real?" Harry asked. "And it's been opened before? Who opened it? Who's doing it now? Is there any way to stop them? I'm friends with muggleborns, how can I make sure they are safe?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, you are so noble, so valiant, putting others before yourself, when you are in the most danger!"

"The most danger? How? I'm not a muggleborn."

Dobby opened his mouth to say something, but one of his ears perked up. He looked at the door, and disappeared in a second.

Harry turned to the door, and saw shadows in the hall. He lay back down, and pretended to be asleep. He watched as McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in, carrying what looked like a statue. McGonagall rushed through the wing, and into Madam Pomfrey's quarters. Moments later, they both came back out.

"What happened?" Pomfrey quietly asked them.

"Another attack," Dumbledore explained. "Minerva found him."

"We think he was coming to see Harry; he had some grapes with him, and his camera," McGonagall added.

Harry's stomach lurched. He raised himself slightly, and could see Colin on the bed. His hands were held out in front of him, his camera in his grasp.

As he watched, Dumbledore pried the camera out of Colin's hands. He opened the back, and steam jetted out of it with a strong scent of burnt plastic.

"What does it mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked him.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is in fact open."

"But, who Albus?"

"I do not think who is the question, but how."

Harry could see the confusion on McGonagall's face, but could also make out the fear. Neither made him feel better.

Dumbledore glanced over at Harry's bed. Harry shut his eyes instantly.

"I just hope that the person responsible realizes that Harry is at Hogwarts, or his target may change."

He heard them leave, and sat up to look at Colin. He couldn't fall asleep for another hour.

* * *

"Harry," a voice called out.

Harry put his fork down, and twisted around.

"Hey, Susan, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something," the girl told him.

"Sure, sit down," he said. He moved over, and motioned for her to sit.

"Listen, Harry, some of the other Hufflepuffs are saying some stuff," she said after sitting down.

"What?" he pushed.

"They think that you are the Heir of Slytherin," she said.

"They think what?" Ron spoke up.

"They're scared," Susan explained.

"But why Harry?" Hermione asked.

"They noticed that you arrived at the Halloween feast late, and think you might of attacked Mrs. Noriss before you came," she told Harry.

"We were all later, we were at Nicks Deathday Party, they can ask him," Harry told her.

"Like I said, they are scared. Some think that you defeated You-Know-Who because you are darker than he was."

"Why are you telling him this?" Neville asked her.

She blushed slightly. "I just don't think you should be in the dark about this."

"Well, thanks," Harry grinned at her.

She blushed slightly harder, and quickly left.

"She fancies you, mate," Seamus told Harry once she was out of ear shot.

"You keep telling me that. You're barmy," Harry laughed.

"Think what you want," Seamus shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

Harry froze as the snake shot out of Malfoy's wand. He didn't know anything that could get rid of a snake. He didn't even know Malfoy had conjured it.

_fear… sense, fear… no need for fear…_

Harry jumped slightly at the voice. It was similar to the voice he had heard earlier in the year. It had the same slithery quality, but was higher pitched.

_no hunger… no feeding…_

He stared at the snake. It was the only thing that could be saying that. He heard Lockhart say something behind him, and the snake shot up into the air.

_stay on ground…no hunger, no fear… must leave… must…_

The snake vanished in a second.

"Scared of a snake, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

Harry looked away from the snake had been to see Malfoy laughing at him. He realized what it must have looked like, just staring at the snake.

"Not really, rather pathetic animal if you ask me, actually," Harry shot back. It wasn't true, of course, but he knew the effect it would have on Malfoy.

The blonde raised his wand, but before he could say anything, Harry spun around and left the hall. Before he was halfway down the hall, he heard more people leave the hall. He didn't have to turn around to know it was his friends.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry," Seamus laughed.

"Did you see Malfoy's face after you said that? Priceless," Dean added.

"It was rather rude, though, Harry," Hermione spoke up. "You shouldn't of said anything."

"Oh, leave him alone, Malfoy shouldn't of tried to set a snake on him," Ron told her.

Neville looked at Harry's face.

"You alright, Harry?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I need to tell you guys something, but I'm not sure exactly what it means," he said.

He opened the next door they came up to, and opened it. After making sure the classroom inside was empty, they all piled inside. Neville and Hermione sat down in the chairs, and Harry stayed standing, but the rest hopped onto the desks.

"Is hear snakes talk normal?" Harry asked after they had all settled.

Dean looked confused, and Hermione interested, but the other three all glanced at each other, then at him.

"What do you mean, hear snakes talk?" Neville slowly asked.

"I mean, that snake that Malfoy just conjured, I heard it speak. It said it wasn't hungry, so there was no reason for anyone to be scared of it," he explained. "It's normal, right? I'm not crazy?"

"You're not crazy," Seamus started. "But it isn't normal."

"There have been very few Parselmouths in history, and most of them have been bad," Ron added.

"Wasn't Slytherin himself one?" Hermione asked.

"He may have been the first, that's why the Slytherin symbol is the snake," Ron nodded.

"My Gran said that You-Know-Who was one too," Neville said.

"Then how am I one?" Harry asked. "I'm not related to Voldemort. I can't be."

The other shrugged.

"This can't get out, or people may think you are," Dean spoke up.

"We promise not to tell anyone, Harry," Hermione said.

"Nah, it's gotta be better than that," Dean shook his head. "We've gotta make a pact."

"A pact?" Ron asked.

"I saw it on the telly once," Dean explained. "We all hold hands, and say the pact. Once we say the pact, we can never break it."

"What do we say?" Harry asked.

"Everyone hold hands, and repeat after me," Dean instructed.

They all stood up in a circle, and put their right hand in the center.

"Now, repeat after me."

"Now, repeat after me," Ron, Seamus, and Harry chorused.

Hermione glared at them, but Neville and Dean laughed.

"I do now promise," Dean said.

"I do now promise," the others said.

"To keep locked away."

"To keep locked away."

"The secrets of the others."

"The secrets of the others."

"To never talk of those things kept quiet."

"To never talk of those things kept quiet."

"For it I do."

"For it I do."

"I may forfeit."

"I may forfeit."

"The friendship of those in this room."

"The friendship of those in this room."

They all looked at each other, a stronger sense of friendship between them. All of a sudden, they all started laughing.

"So, nobody tells until we can figure out more?" Harry asked once they stopped.

"Of course," Ron nodded.

"We should name us," Neville suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

"I mean, a way to sign anything we do without getting in trouble," Neville explained.

"I get it," Harry nodded. "When my father was here, his group was named the Marauders."

"Maybe we should be the Minnie Marauders," Seamus laughed.

"How about no," Harry said, pushing him.

"Well, any other ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Potter Pals!" Seamus yelled.

"Lightning!" Ron added.

"The Hairy Potters," Dean snorted.

"We are not having a name related to anyone in the group, especially not me," Harry groaned.

"How do you know they are all related to you?" Hermione said. Harry just glared at her.

"Fine, seriously, what about the Screaming Mandrakes, or the Devils Snare?" Neville spoke up.

"Not bad," Hermione nodded. "The Leos?"

"If we're going to go lion related, it should be Kimba," Harry said. They all stared at him. "It's a lion from a Japanese thing my sister likes." They kept staring at him. "Or we can _not _be Kimba."

"Yeah, let's go with not," Ron said. "What about Flying Bandats? Or the Braves, not lion, but Gryffindor related."

"We could be the Injuns," Harry laughed, but they all stared at him again. "Or not, let's keep with Braves with that one."

"I vote that Harry stop giving suggestions," Dean said.

"I agree. You need to stop, Harry," Hermione nodded.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "What about Thunder? You don't see us, but you know we're there."

"That one is not bad," Neville nodded.

"What about 9-8, for the year we will leave Hogwarts, or 9-1, for the year we started? Or, the Hogwarts 6," Hermione suggested.

"What about the Beats? It's generic, so it could be anyone," Seamus added.

"We should write them all down," Hermione said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag. She quickly wrote down all of the decent suggestions. "Okay, here is what we have so far: Leos, Hogwarts 6, Braves, Thunder, 9-1, 9-8, Beats, Flying Bandits, Screaming Mandrakes, and Devils Snare. Any more suggestions?"

**So, any suggestions? I will be taking suggestions for names for one day, but once the poll goes up for you guys to vote, I will stop adding, so get them in now. I will take almost anything, so don't be shy. Once I get enough, I will put the poll up, and you can all vote, so check back tomorrow to vote. If your suggestion wins, I will be sure to credit you, don't worry.**

**Also, how many of you even realized that Harry didn't know about being a parselmouth?**


	22. Maybe

**So, the first ten pages of this were finished for the longest time, but I couldn't figure out how to continue. You'll see why when you finish reading it. There will be a longer AN at the end. I don't own the characters.**

The professors stared at the piece of parchment. It hung on the back of the door to the staff room.

"Isn't it bad enough with the Weasley Twins?" Snape drawled.

"This is only going to be worse," Flitwick told him.

"How?"

"We know who the Weasley Twins are, this could be anyone, from any year and house," McGonagall explained.

"We also won't be able to just blame everything on the twins," Sprout added.

"Great, but I can guarantee that they are not from my house," Snape said as he left the room.

Flitwick walked up to the parchment after Snape left. It was a basic sheet of parchment; it was the words on it that worried them.

_INTRODUCING_

_THE AMAZING_

_THE __WONDROUS_

_THE UNSTOPABLE_

**KNIGHTS OF HOGWARTS**

_AT YOUR SERVICE_

_FOR SCHOOL-WIDE ENTERTAINMENT_

"This is not going to mean anything good for us, is it?" Sprout sighed.

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked as they sat down for breakfast.

Instead of the normal breakfast spread, each table was covered with colorful boxes and jugs of milk.

"Cereal," Hermione replied.

"Muggles eat this?" Neville questioned, shaking a box of Kellogg's Ricicles.

"Oh! Lucky Charms!" Harry exclaimed. They all stared at him. "And Cinnamon Toast Crunch!"

They watched as he looked from one box to the other. Finally, he grabbed both, and poured them into his bowl. He reached for one of the jugs, and poured the milk into the bowl. He took a bite, and grinned. He paused when he noticed everyone within five seats staring at him.

"What? Do you know how long it's been since I've had cereal? And now that I find myself in front of my favorites, I am going to enjoy them," he defended himself.

A few of them laughed, while others slowly looked away. Harry kept eating happily. Ron picked up a box of Kellogg's Coco Pops, a poured some into his bowl. He added a splash of milk, and tried it. His eyes went wide, and he filled his bowl.

Maybe muggles' aren't as barmy as I thought," he said between bites.

"They aren't idiots, Ronald. The just had to find ways to survive without magic," Hermione told him.

Ron shrugged, and she just shook her head, exasperated.

"Look at the Slytherins," Neville said. They all looked across the hall to the Slytherin table. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were eating, but very few of the Slytherins were.

A few who either didn't care where the food came from, or would eat anything like Crabbe and Goyle, were eating. Most, however were acting as though there was no food on the table, and were just talking.

Harry saw Malfoy looking at a box of Corn Pops with disgust.

"I hope they get over it," he laughed. "Or they won't be eating today."

Harry glanced up at the Head Table. Most of the professors were eating, and appeared amused at the food.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you after class," McGonagall said when Harry walked into Transfiguration that day.

"Yes, Professor," Harry responded, and went to sit down.

"What do you think she wants?" Dean asked him.

"Probably thinks I had a part in breakfast this morning."

The class passed uneventfully. As usual, Hermione was the first to master the spell, Seamus almost set his robe on fire, and Harry helped Neville. Finally, Harry nodded to the rest of the Knight as they walked out of the room. He walked up to McGonagall's desk once the room was empty.

She looked at him over her glasses briefly before putting the paper she was holding down, and leaning forward.

"You wouldn't happen to know how we all ended up eating cereal for breakfast, would you, Harry?" she asked him.

"You kidding me? I wish I knew how they did that. I would love to have cereal more often around here," he said.

She rolled her eyes, and told him to go. He grinned once he was out of the room. It technically hadn't been a lie. He had just given the kitchen House Elves the money and a few suggestions. He had no idea how they had gotten any of the cereal, let alone the American brands.

* * *

"How did I not know about this before?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Because muggle food isn't considered good enough for many witches and wizards," Hermione told him.

"We must me mad, cause this stuff is bloody brilliant."

She just shook her head, and took a bite out of her own pizza.

The pies were lined up on each table. Baskets of rolls had been placed randomly, and the jugs that had held milk for breakfast now held a variety of sodas.

"How do they drink this stuff?" Neville coughed after drinking the soda.

"Used to the carbonation," Harry shrugged after finishing his second glass.

Neville just shook his head a poured himself a glass of water.

Harry looked around him towards the Slytherin table. More of them were eating compared to breakfast, but a core group was still holding out. Malfoy was sitting with his back to the table.

"They will break at supper," Dean told him.

"Hope they won't, they can suffer for the night," Seamus said.

"Kinda dark, Seamus," Hermione said. Seamus shrugged.

* * *

"They better give us some decent food for supper," Malfoy said as they waited for potions to start. The Knights smirked at each other.

"It's not so bad if you try it, Draco," Tracey Davis said.

"How would you know?" Pansy questioned.

"I didn't eat last night, so I had some," Tracey quickly said. "It really wasn't bad."

Malfoy sneered at here. "Why would I lower myself like that?"

"Because you most likely won't eat today if you don't," she shot back.

"Why do you say that?"

"It already happened for breakfast and lunch, why wouldn't it happen for supper?"

"The professors have probably already figured out who did it."

Harry snorted at this. There was no way the House Elves would not do what he had asked. They were getting as much amusement out of it as they were. Besides, he doubted it mattered enough to any of the professors for them to figure out who was doing it.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Did you even look at the head table?" he said. "There weren't exactly complaining about it. In fact, most of them seemed to be enjoying the food."

"It's still against school rules, Potter?"

"What rule?"

Snape walked in before Malfoy could answer. The blond sent a look to Harry before looking up at Snape.

* * *

"Man, fish 'n chips!" Dean said as they walked into the Great Hall for supper. He found the first opening large enough for all of them, and sat down. He instantly pulled the newspaper open, and started to eat.

The others quickly sat down as well, and started to dig into their own meal. Each seat had a basket lined with a few newspaper pages, and full of food.

"It's amazing," Seamus said. "How did they do this?"

The others shrugged. They knew he had meant the house elves.

"So, this is how muggles eat," Neville states as they finished up.

"Not just muggles," one of the twins said as he sat down next to him. The other sat across from his twin. "According to Bill, a lot of witches…"

"And wizards, the younger ones in London," the other added.

"Eat like this regularly."

"All Americans do as well, magic or not," Harry told them.

"Which is why we came over here, young one."

"Some of the food we enjoyed today looked particularly… What was the word?"

"Yankish."

"Yes, yankish. You wouldn't happen to…"

"Know anything about it…"

"Would you?"

"I wish, but I have no idea how anyone would be able to get the food here… Oooh! Cookies!" He reached out and grabbed a stack of the chocolate chips.

The twins looked away from him, and looked down the table. It was covered in sweets. The twins left to sit next to Lee, and gorge themselves.

Tubs of ice cream sat every few feet with toppings around each tub. Even more food sat between each tub. Platters of fresh cookies and bowls of left over cookie dough. Pies, tarts, and fairy cakes had been raised over everything else on stands. The wood wasn't visible due to the amount of chocolate bars scattered across the table.

"This is muggle candy?" Ron said, his mouth wide.

"Yeah, try these," Dean said, tossing him a Mars Bar and a small box of Malteasers.

"This was the best idea ever," Neville said as he scooped himself some ice cream.

"Here, put these on top," Harry said, handing him some cream and a Cadbury Flake.

"I just have one question," Hermione said as she put her mug of hot chocolate down. She leaned closer to Harry. "How did you convince the house elves to agree to do this?"

Harry grinned. "Well, most of them were for it from the start. The older ones were convinced when I promised them the biggest mess I could make for them."

"You promised them more work?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, the little buggers love it. They're all for it."

"What do you mean by 'mess'?" Seamus asked him.

Harry grinned. "Everyone ready?" Before they could respond, he picked up and fairy cake, and lobbed it towards the Ravenclaw table. It hit, frosting first, the back of an older girls head.

She spun around, and looked around the hall for whoever had thrown it. When she looked towards the Knights, Harry pointed down the Gryffindor table at a seventh year boy. The girl nodded slightly, and chucked another fairy cake at the boy.

The boy froze, and looked around. The first thing he saw was the twins laughing at him. He picked up a pie, and threw it at them. The first twin saw it, and ducked. The other get a face pull of pie. The pied twin picked up another pie, and stuck it into the face of his twin.

Food was flying within moments.

Harry grabbed the closest ice cream tub, the toppings, and the scooper, and ducked under the table. The others quickly copied him.

He looked at each other the Knights, and quickly formed a plan.

"Ron, Seamus pop up and grab some pies, then throw them across the room. Neville, Hermione, take all of the topping we have, and just go crazy. Dean, you and I will work with the ice cream." They all nodded, and started to move. "Wait, whenever you can, grab some of the bars and put them in your pockets. We may be knights, but we dine like kings tonight!"

With that, he scooped some of the ice cream, and moved above the table enough to fling the scoop at a Hufflepuff.

Practically everyone in the hall was coated in sugar by the time Dumbledore managed to get order. The most covered were either the pure-bloods who had never heard of a food fight before, or those, like the twins, who didn't care. Others had managed to duck under the tables, and stayed relatively clean, until people started to throw stuff under the tables, at least.

"Everyone is to go shower, then return to the great hall," Dumbledore said.

The students stampeded out of the hall.

"Told you they would get a mess," Harry said as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"What if they make us clean it up?" Dean asked.

"The professors have to get clean too, the elves will do it while everyone is gone," he shrugged.

* * *

"We will find who is responsible for this, if not the one who decided to start this little 'food fight,' than the one who decided to change our menu for today."

The students watch as Snape walked back and forth. They stood in a large mass around the tables. They were all wearing different outfits. Some had put another uniform on, while others had put muggle day clothes on. A few, such as the twins and the Knights, were in their pajamas.

As Harry had predicted, the hall had been cleaned before they had returned.

"If those responsible speak up now, their punishment will be lessened. It will be much more severe if they are found later," McGonagall added.

"Yes, and you are lucky that the house elves already cleaned the Great Hall, or you would all be spending the night cleaning it," Snape snarled.

"As it is," Dumbledore spoke up. "The hall has been cleaned, and no one has been hurt. You may all leave."

The students started to move out of the hall again, but they turned around when a loud band filled the room. A large banner hung behind the high table.

**We hope you thoroughly enjoyed the first ever**

'**Muggle Day'**

**At this fine establishment**

**Truly yours,**

**The Knights of Hogwarts**

* * *

"You think they will figure out it was us?" Neville asked as they all sat in the boy's dorm that night. The candy they had stashed in their robed was in a pile in the center of their circle.

"No way," Ron said. "And the elves will never tell."

"I still can't believe we got away with it," Hermione said.

"You underestimate me," Harry laughed.

"We really should do this every year," Dean suggested.

"Until we get caught, that is," Seamus added.

* * *

Harry tried to cool himself down as he stalked away from the Hufflepuffs. They really thought he was the Heir!

"Harry!" a voice called after him once he was out of the library.

He spun around to see Susan following him.

"Don't listen to them," she told him once she caught up. "I keep telling them that they're mad, but they won't listen to me."

"It's okay, Susan, I just wish they would listen to me," he said and started to walk down the hall.

"They'll come around soon enough."

"Yeah, when the real heir is revealed." He gave a short laugh as they turned a corner.

She opened her mouth the say something else, but Harry pulled her back. She turned to him, to see him staring down the hall. She looked to see Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Oh, Merlin," she gasped.

As she stared, Harry looked around and darted into one of the classes in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she could just hear McGonagall ask.

"There's been another attack," Harry replied.

The hallway was soon filled with students. Peeves was singing a song about Harry being the heir. She heard Ernie yell something at Harry.

"Let's go, Susan," Hannah said from next to her.

She turned her head, and nodded.

Harry looked around to see everyone gone, even Susan. His heart fell, she thought he was doing it.

"Harry?" he looked up to McGonagall.

"They all think I'm doing it," he said quietly.

"Not all of them," she replied.

* * *

"I just don't think it's Malfoy," Hermione said later that night. The Knights were all in the boy's dorm, throwing ideas around. Harry had told them everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office, and they were throwing around ideas.

"C'mon, he's gotta be the biggest git in the school," Ron argued.

"And, who else would bother tryna get rid of the muggleborns?" Seamus added.

"Sure, he's a git, and certainly hates muggleborns, but that doesn't mean it's him," she countered.

"Would you listen to yerself, Hermione?" Seamus groaned.

"I am, besides, Malfoy was at the feast during the first attack, and in class today," she pointed out.

"What about when Colin was attacked?" Ron said.

"If we can blame Malfoy because we don't know where he was then, we can blame anyone," Hermione sighed.

"What do you three think?" Seamus asked, turning to Harry, Dean, and Neville. Neville and Dean glanced at each other.

"I dunno," Dean shrugged.

"I do kinda think that you are giving him too much credit, Seamus. He's our age. Do you really think he could do something like this?" Neville said.

"His dad could of told him how," Ron said. "He must of opened it the last time it happened."

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said. Harry looked up. He hadn't said anything since he had told them what had happened.

"They all think I'm the heir, and no matter what I say or do, they won't believe me," he told them.

"Just ignore them," Neville suggested. "They will eventually believe you."

"Sure, if the real heir is ever caught. If not…" he trailed of.

"What if," Dean started. "The Knights do something to convince people otherwise?"

"Like what?" Harry questioned.

"Well, they can't tell you. We promise it won't be too bad," he laughed.

Harry looked at them all and nodded. "Okay."

"Of course, it may have to wait until after break."

* * *

Harry,

I'm sure you try to keep out of trouble, you just aren't very good at it.

I can't tell you now, this is something I need to tell you in person

Minerva has told me about some of the stuff that has been going on at Hogwarts this year. Stay safe.

Dad.

-oOo-

Harry,

It would _not _be sweet if the house is haunted, and I won't let him know that we know about the cabinet.

It would be really cool to see some of them here. I bet they would get into so many fights because of their attitude.

If a Deathday party is depressing, why did you go? It's good that you still went to the feast. I don't think Ron would be able to survive the night without food.

I'm sorry I can't write more right now. I have a huge paper for history. They expect me to write three full pages! No pictures! Still, stay safe. Don't try to find whoever petrified the cat.

Love,

Kelly

-oOo-

Mom,

It's been a while since I've written to you. I'm really sorry. A lot has been going on. Good and bad.

I guess I'll get the bad out of the way. Someone is attacking students here. A lot of people think it's me for some reason. The person is the 'Heir of Slytherin,' so I really have no idea why people think it's me. Nobody's dead, but my friend, Colin, has been petrified.

As for the good, I had my first Quidditch match! I won it too! Granted, some elf almost killed me with an enchanted bludger, but I'm fine. I've been keeping my grades up. Aunt Minnie is making sure of that. I even have a decent grade in potions.

I promise to write sooner next time.

Love,

Harry

* * *

Harry opened the door as quietly as he could. The front room was empty, and the TV off. He listened, and heard a conversation from the kitchen.

"Hurry up, Daddy, he's gunna be here soon," Kelly's voice said.

"I know," their father replied.

"Why couldn't we go pick him up?"

"I couldn't get off of work, I told you that."

"You could have gotten the day off."

"Kelly, I already told you…"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

She raced out of the kitchen, and turned down the hall. Harry was shocked to see how thin she was. It was obvious, even under her winter outfit. He was about to say something when she stopped halfway down the hallway and spun around.

"Harry!" she yelled. She sprinted at him, and almost knocked him down.

"Hey, Kelly," he grinned.

Gibbs walked around the corner. Kelly released him, but he kept an arm over her shoulder. He could feel her shoulder bone easily.

"Hey, kiddo, didn't expect you so soon."

"Most of the students left on the train, so Aunt Minnie was able to bring me home sooner."

"Did you thank her?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"C'mon, we made your favorite dinner!" Kelly exclaimed, pulling him into the dining room.

Harry grinned when he saw the plates set up on the table. The plates were covered in food. His eyes latched onto the platter of treacle tart.

"You guys didn't have to do this," he said.

"You don't like it?" Kelly said, her voice sad.

Harry turned to her. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Of course I like it," he told her. "It's just that you guys went through so much trouble for me coming home for Christmas."

He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"If you don't appreciate it…" she said before running off.

Harry looked at Gibbs.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, Harry. Kelly's just not in a good place right now."

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed, and motioned for Harry to kit down. He took the place next to his son, and thought of how to explain what had happened.

"Is something wrong with her?" Harry pushed.

"She hasn't been the same since you left," Gibbs slowly explained.

"She seemed so happy to see me."

"She may have been, but she didn't stay that way long, did she?"

"Why did she change so fast? Is she sick?"

"I don't know that, Harry."

Harry looked at the entrance to the kitchen, and glanced back at Gibbs. He stood up, and went after Kelly.

He raced down the hall, and stumbled to a stop in front of Kelly's door. He stared at it as he caught his breath, then knocked.

"Go away," a muffled voice said from inside the room.

"It's just me," he said through the wood.

"Leave me alone."

Harry slowly turned the knob, and cracked the door open. The room was dark except for a soft glow from an unseen source.

"I said to leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to be left alone."

"But I just got home and want to hang with you."

He opened the door a little more, and slid inside slightly.

Kelly was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was hidden by her hair.

Harry moved completely into the room. He walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her. She pushed him away. He tried again, but she pushed him away again. He stared at her, and sat on the side of her bed.

He looked around the room as they sat in silence. The posters she had taped onto the walls were gone. Mia Hamm and Belle no longer stared into the room. Her desk was a mess instead of the pristine condition she used to keep it in. In contrast, her night stand was almost empty. It used to be covered in stuff. The only things left on it were a lamp, a clock, and a picture.

A picture of the family before Harry had been adopted. His eyes stopped on their mother.

"I miss her too," Harry said, breaking the silence.

Kelly snorted. "You barely knew her."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Kelly looked up at him. Tears were rolling down her face, but they seemed to be more of anger than grief.

"She wasn't you're real mother!" she yelled. "How do you know what I'm going through?"

"Kelly, I…" he started. Her words cut into his heart.

"No! You just went right back to your perfect magic school, and forget what happened!"

His pain turned to anger. Did she really think that? Did she really think he was a stranger to pain? He stood, unable to sit anymore.

"I went through just as much as you did. And I didn't have anyone I could really turn to!"

"You know nothing of what I went through," she spat.

"I know nothing?" he roared. "I guess the fact that my parents died before I got to know them mean nothing! Or the fact that I spent years with my abusive relatives! Or the fact that I have lost two mothers and a father!"

She shrunk back, but her face was still screwed up in anger.

"I bet that if you hadn't shown up, she would still be alive!" she yelled back.

"Then maybe I should go back to England!"

"Maybe you should!"

Harry paused, and stared at her. Anger and pain raced through him. Suddenly, he turned his back on her, and raced out of the room with tears starting to roll down his face.

He pushed past Gibbs, who had been standing in the hall. He turned into his room, and locked the door behind him.

Once he was safe, the tears took reign. He sat against the door, and the sobs racked his body. He tried to stop a few times, but was unable to. Eventually, he stopped fighting, and just pulled his knees up to rest his head on them.

For a brief moment, he wanted to hate her. How could she say all of that? Did she really think he had escaped the pain by going to Hogwarts? Sure, he had Aunt Minnie with him, but he didn't have Dad, or Kelly, and Aunt Minnie couldn't always talk to him. She had a job she had to do.

He heard someone try to open his door, and knock when they found it closed. Gibbs called for him to open the door. Harry ignored him, too angry to speak to anyone.

Gibbs would obviously side with Kelly. She was his by birth. Harry was just some kid he had picked up.

After a few minutes his anger dissipated, leaving only pain. They didn't want him anymore. He was going to end up back as the orphan no one wanted. No one loved. He was going to be the freak again. Who would take him in if he couldn't stay here? Would he end up in the States, or in England? How would he get to Hogwarts if he stayed in the States?

As the tears stopped, he started to realize something. There were people who wanted him. He could just go back to England and live with McGonagall, or the Ron, or Neville, or any of his friends at Hogwarts.

He stood up with conviction. He grabbed a duffle bag out of his closet, and started to put stuff in it. He emptied his desk, and threw some of his books in as well. He ignored his dresser; he could get clothes in London.

He paused when he saw the picture next to his bed. It was him and Kelly right after they had moved to America. He stared at it before carefully putting it into the bag. She may not love him anymore, but he still loved her.

He zipped the bag, and unlocked his door before slowly opening it. He hefted the bag onto his shoulder, and started to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" a small voice asked right before he entered the living room.

He turned around to see Kelly standing just outside of her room. Her eyes were wide and red. Her arms were wrapped around her, making her seem half her size. She hiccoughed softly as he stared at her.

"England," he said, surprised at the venom in his voice.

"Why?" she slowly questioned.

"Because you don't want me anymore," he spat.

"I didn't mean that, Harry," she quickly told him. Tears were starting to collect in her eyes again. She hiccoughed again.

"No, you did. But, I get it. Who would want a freak?"

His mind briefly flashed to his stint with the Dursley's, and he had to fight the tears away. He turned around to continue walking, but paused at her quiet answer.

"Me."

He heard her feet softly tread on the wooden floor, but didn't turn back around.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, her voice closer. He saw her out of the corner of his eye as she squeezed around him. She stopped in front of him. Tears were rolling freely down her face. Another hiccough.

He stared at her, his eyes hard.

"I didn't mean any of it. I just…" she let out a sob. "I don't know why I said any of it. You know I didn't mean it."

"No, I don't know."

"Please, Harry," she pleaded. "Ever since you left… It's been like a roller coaster. Sometimes, I feel really good, but other times… Other times I just want to hurt someone."

He stared at her. His anger was slowly vanishing.

"I don't want you to go."

She stepped back against the wall, and slid down it. She curled up at the bottom, sobbing.

Harry felt his own tears start to return. He dropped his bag, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too."

"Are you staying?"

"Of course."

**Okay, first off. Congrats to serenityselena. I honestly started calling them the Knights in my head before I even started to look at the poll results.**

**Second, wow, this chap. Gunna be honest, I felt sincerely depressed during the fight. To anyone who wants to say that they seem older than they are at this point, emotions don't have an age requirement.**

**Third, I am going to Disney World, Florida tomorrow (squeee!...can't believe I typed that, but that's how I feel about it) so that's really why I actually sat down to do this. Also, it means it will be at least a week before another update.**

**Finally, any ideas for the prank they will pull on Harry? I have a few, but want your ideas.**

**OH, and some cool news- I have mapped out the rest of this fic! About 25 more chaps!**


	23. But None of Them Will Ever Love You

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. First, I was in Orlando (I nearly cried at Disney, and couldn't stop geeking out at Hogwarts), had work, moved back into my university, and to be honest, I didn't have much inspiration. I knew how the chap ended, but couldn't see how it all would fit together. Even now, there are somethings that I don't think I addressed. Just go with it. This chap has come major things going on. So read. (Also, I don't own anything)**

"So, what do you want to tell us, Dad?" Harry asked the next day at breakfast.

Harry and Kelly had spent the night in the living room, a constant stream of Disney movies entertaining them. They had eventually fallen asleep during 101 Dalmatians, with Harry's arms around his sister. They had both woken with slightly sore backs, but much better tempers.

"I don't think I should tell you guys now," Gibbs replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Why not?" Kelly questioned.

"I think I should make you wait a little longer," he shrugged.

"Aww, c'mon Dad," Harry groaned.

"Please?" Kelly added.

"All right, all right," he relented. He put his fork down, and looked at them. "I'm retiring."

"From the Corps?" Harry asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Why? You love the Corps," Kelly added.

"I love you two more."

Harry and Kelly glanced at each other.

"Ever since your mot… Because of what happened, I need to be here more for you two," Gibbs started to explain. "I've been talking with Mike Franks…"

"The inspector from NIS?" Harry cut in.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded, shooting Harry a look. "He's going to help me join the organization. I will have more stable hours, will be less likely to be sent overseas, and we won't move again."

The kids sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to take in what he had told them. Gibbs went back to eating his breakfast.

"When will it happen?" Harry suddenly asked.

"After Christmas, before you go back to Hogwarts."

"Will you start at NIS then too?" Kelly questioned.

"About a month after, as long as I pass the evals."

"Okay," Harry shrugged.

"That's it? Just, okay?"

"What do you want? Tears?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I don't know."

* * *

"I don't have to go back, you know."

Kelly spun around in her chair.

"You have to go back!"

"Why?"

"It's your school."

"And you're my sister. You come first."

"That's a stupid reason to not go back."

"You are _not _a stupid reason."

She sighed, and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Listen, I am better now. You can go back."

"Are you sure?" Harry slowly asked.

"Of course," Kelly replied. "I will be fine."

"I'm sure I could talk Aunt Minnie into letting me stay home for the term."

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll be fine."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"I have Dad, and as long as you write regularly…" she trailed off.

"I'll reply to every letter as soon as I get it, and send Hedwig as soon as she recovers," he promised.

* * *

Kelly,

I just got back, and decided to write you immediately. Are you sure with me being back at Hogwarts? I can come home if you want. Just say the word.

I'm already crazy busy. Wood cornered me just minutes after returning. He wanted to talk strategy for our next game. It's against Hufflepuff, and Wood is probably more worried than the rest of the team combined. I'm not worried. Their seeker, Cedric Diggory, is taking the year off so he can focus on his OWLs, and their chasers have nothing on ours.

Classes start back up on Monday, but we have the entire weekend to relax.

Respond as soon as you get this.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Dad,

I got back safely, and wrote Kelly a letter, so I decided to write you one too.

Well, that's all.

Harry.

* * *

Laughter filled the Great Hall as Harry walked in. He scowled at a few of them before plopping down next to Dean and Neville.

"Hello, Harry," Seamus grinned.

"I hate you all," he muttered.

"All hail the Heir of Slytherin!" one of the twins said.

"Hail him, or he will get you next!" the other added.

The duo had started to bow behind Harry. He ignored them and hunched over his plate. They laughed, and ran further down the table.

"What's wrong, Harry? Don't like your new look?" Hermione said.

"You all better sleep with one eye open," he growled.

"We did warn you, mate," Dean said.

"Didn't think it would be this bad."

"It'll wear off tonight," Hermione said.

"Well, it should," Ron said.

Harry's head snapped up. "Should?"

"What is going on here?" a voice said.

Harry turned around to see McGonagall. To most of the students, she appeared to be slightly cross, but Harry could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I woke up like this," Harry muttered.

"You woke up… like this?" she repeated. Harry just nodded. "Come with me, we will see what can be done."

Harry nodded, and pushed himself up. McGonagall led him to her office, and started to chuckle once they entered her office.

"Is not funny," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, and just laughed a little more.

"Can you fix it?"

"I can try."

"Please, I don't want to look like forever."

"You won't."

* * *

Harry,

There is no reason for you to miss a term for me. I'll be fine here with Dad. He's home more now.

Don't let Wood work you all too hard. Good luck in your match, but don't assume you're going to win. Remember your soccer game against the Stingrays? You all were sure you would win it, then you lost.

I'm going to send this off once Hedwig recovers.

Love,

Kelly

-oOo-

Harry,

It's nice to know you don't have a reason to just write me. Remember to keep up with your grades.

Kelly is fine.

Dad.

* * *

Kelly,

If you are sure it's fine that I'm here, I will stay, but if you need me home anytime, I can be home in minutes.

Aunt Minnie won't let him work us too hard, but I understand why he wants to. Gryffindor hasn't won the championship in years. I'm going to forget that you ever brought that game up.

A lot has happened since my last letter. Some kids decided to prank me, because a lot of kids here think I'm the Heir of Slytherin. They made my skin look like snake scales, and wrote heir across my forehead. That happened the first day back. Nobody thinks it's me anymore. Well, a few might, but most don't.

A few days ago, my friends and I found a strange book in a bathroom. The bathroom was flooded, and nobody ever uses it because it's haunted as well. The book is a diary, but is blank. We threw it away.

Love,

Harry

-oOo-

Dad,

Do I need a reason to just write you? I'm keeping my grades up, and working hard at Quidditch.

Harry

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, his eyes numbly watching the floor. He glanced to the side, only to look back down when he saw Neville's empty bed.

_They will be okay_, he kept telling himself. They were down in the Hospital Wing. Sure, they were petrified, but they were still alive.

"Y'kay, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up. Ron looked like he hadn't slept all night. Thinking about it, he probably didn't. It was doubtful that any of them got a decent night's sleep.

"I will be, you?"

"Same."

"We have to figure out what is doing this," Dean said from next to Ron.

"How, we don't have Hermione anymore, who else will go read ancient books?" Ron said.

"Let's go get food before we do anything else," Seamus spoke up.

The other nodded, and they started to walk out. Harry froze in the doorway and raced back to his trunk.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Never go anywhere without a knife," Harry said. He held up a small, metal pocket knife before slipping it into his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Seamus asked as they walked down the stairs.

"My dad's retirement. He got it during his time in the Corps, and passes it on to me."

"And you carry it with you?" Ron asked.

"Everywhere I go."

* * *

"It has Ginny," Ron croaked. McGonagall had just left the common room after breaking the news. Every Gryffindor was watching the four Weasley boys with caution. Percy's face was blank, while the twins looked ready to kill someone.

"We need to find the professors, they can help us get her back," Harry told him. Dean and Seamus quickly agreed.

Ron nodded numbly, and the boys darted out the door, and started to race through the castle.

It wasn't long before they saw the professors hurrying down a hallway.

"Wait," Harry called to them.

They all paused and turned around.

"Not now, Harry," McGonagall said. "You four need to return to the common room. Now, before I start handing out detentions." The professors turned back around.

"We know how to get into the Chamber," Harry cried out as the professors started to walk away.

They all froze, and turned to back to them. A mixture of confusion and curiosity crossed each one of their faces.

"How?" McGonagall asked. Harry cringed, he could almost feel the anger coming off of her.

"Through Moaning Myrtles restroom," Ron replied.

The professors all turned and stared to hurry in that direction.

"You need Parseltongue to get in," Harry called after them, effectively freezing them.

"Parseltongue?" McGonagall questioned, looking slightly faint.

"Where are we going to find a Parselmouth?" Sprout sighed.

The boys glanced at each other. Harry took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Right here." They all stared at him. "I didn't find out until the Dueling club. I heard the snake Malfoy conjured speaking. I swear, I didn't know until then."

"It's alright, Harry, just show us where the entrance is, and let us through," McGonagall cut him off.

The group quickly made its way to the restroom. They walked in silence, everyone too anxious to speak. The silence wasn't broken until they reached the sink.

"You four will stay here and wait for us," McGonagall told the boys.

"I have to go," Harry instantly said.

"She's my sister," Ron argued at the same time.

"We can't sit here and do nothing," Seamus said.

"We won't just do nothing," Dean added.

"None of you have a reason to come with us," she told them.

"She's my sister," Ron repeated.

"And it will do no good for you to get injured while down there."

"What if you need me to get through another entrance?" Harry asked.

"We will come back and get you."

"There isn't enough time for that!"

"Minerva," Flitwick spoke up. "Mr. Potter does have a valid argument."

"Besides, it would be better to bring him with us, where we can protect him, than have him follow us," Sprout added.

McGonagall glared at them both.

"Alright, Harry, you may come, but you must do whatever we say."

Harry quickly nodded.

"What about us?" Dean challenged them.

"You have no reason to come, Thomas," she told him. "However, if you would like to help, go to the hospital wing, and inform Madam Pomfrey that she may want to prepare some bandages and potions."

The boys glanced at Harry, who nodded slightly. Ron nodded, and led the other two out the door.

Harry turned to the sink, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine a snake in front of him.

_Open_, he hissed.

* * *

Harry hadn't wasted any time that year imagining what the Chamber would actually look like. If he had though, however, he probably would have imagined something close to this. It was just so… stereotypical Slytherin.

A large statue, most likely of Slytherin himself, stood at the very end of the Chamber. Everywhere else stood stone snakes.

He watched as the professors reached Ginny. She was lying beneath the Slytherin statue. They crouched around her, but he couldn't see exactly what they were doing.

He had been right; there had been another door that required Parseltongue to get through. Once they had entered the Chamber, however, he had been told to stay in the doorway, with orders to flee the second something stared to happen.

"They won't be able to save her," a voice said from next to him.

He spun around, and was shocked to see an older student standing next to him. He was a tall, dark haired Slytherin, but something seemed off about him, even more so than the fact that he was in the Chamber.

"What do you mean?" Harry slowly asked.

"The girl is beyond help. There is nothing any of them can do."

"She's dead?"

"Oh, not quite, but very nearly so."

"Why? Why her?"

"Because she is a foolish girl. Too willing to put her trust in others."

"You did this to her?"

"She did it to herself."

"Who are you?"

"That is the eternal question, is it not, Potter?"

"How do you know who I am?"

The boy grinned. The realization came to Harry slowly. The boy didn't look solid. That was what was wrong with him. His edges were faintly blurred, but solidifying as they stood there. Dread filled Harry. The state of the boy's solidness seemed to be linked to Ginny's life.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated.

"I, Harry Potter, am your greatest fear in his youth."

"No, I doubt you are my greatest fear." Despite his words, Harry had to force terror away. There was only person it could possibly be. But, there was no way. No possible way.

The boy laughed.

"What could there be in this world that instills more fear in people than myself? I, who forced hundreds into hiding. I, who brought terror to this country. I, who drove Albus Dumbledore from this castle."

"He's not gone," Harry said. The young Voldemort laughed. "Sure, you drove him away, physically, but do you see the professors down there? They keep him here. Most of the students in the castle above us? They keep him here. Me? I keep him here. He is still here as long as we are. Out loyalty to him keeps him here."

"Harry!" a voice cried. "Get away from him."

Harry turned to the professors to see McGonagall watching them.

"Hello, Minerva, long time, no see," the memory smiled.

"Riddle?" she said. She raised her wand, and focused it on the boy next to Harry.

"You can try, Minerva, but you won't succeed," Riddle said.

Harry slowly started to step away from the boy, but found himself blasted through the air a second later. The air was forced out of his body when he was stopped by the stone wall. His head hit the wall, then the ground as he went limp.

Everything faded. His glasses had fallen off when he was been blasted, so all he could see were grey blurs and dull streaks of color. Loud buzzing filled his ears, contorting all noise into unintelligible yells.

He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, and nearly fell back down when he felt something nudge his arm. He squinted at what was next to him. It looked like a bird. A giant, red bird. Something glinted in its beak, and he reached out to take whatever it was. His glasses.

He slipped them on, and the bird came into focus. It was a beautiful creature, the color of fire and the size of an eagle.

He turned to look at the professors and Ginny. A giant snake was weaving its head back and forth, while the professors were hiding behind the snake statues. They would occasionally slip around the edge of the stone serpents, and throw a spell at the live snake.

"Help them," Harry croaked.

The bird cooed, and took off with a great gust of wind. Harry groaned, and leaned back against the wall. His arm fell to the side. He froze when he felt something on the ground. He picked it up, and looked at it in confusion.

It was the Sorting Hat. How could the Sorting Hat help him?

He heard screaming, and turned back to the battle. The bird was diving at the snake, and seemed to be pecking its eyes out. He wasn't sure how it would help, but had to trust the bird. Anyway, the professors had stopped hiding behind the statues, so they must trust the bird.

Harry groaned as his head pulsed violently. His vision had been framed in black since he had hit the wall, but the blackness started to creep inward, cutting off his vision. He fought against the darkness. Although it didn't decrease, it stopped growing.

He had to do something. He had to help somehow. He did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed the Sorting Hat, and slammed it onto his head.

He couldn't form a coherent thought, but the hat seemed to understand what he needed, as he was nearly knocked out the next second.

He pulled the hat off of his head, and a sword fell out of the fabric. He lifted the sword, an act that required both hands.

He forced himself to his feet, and started to limp along the wall of the Chamber. He didn't have a set plan, but knew that he had to get height. He had to get to the top of the Slytherin statue.

He didn't know how long it took him just to reach the feet. He could hardly remember the climb up to the head, but he did remember the pain. A sharp pain woke him from the daze. He looked down to see a fang pushing into his forearm. He looked up to see the sword he had pulled from the hat piercing the roof of the snake's mouth.

He barely had time to take in the image before he was flying through the air again. The serpent had started to fling its head side to side in order to get rid of the source of its pain. Harry had been caught unawares, and had lost his grip of the sword after the first swing, and the fang was pulled from the snakesjaw.

He barely registered the fact that his fall slowed considerably, or that he gently landed next to Ginny. He paid more attention to the book he had landed on, but not much. All that occupied his mind was the scorching pain coursing through his body, and the screams of the snake.

He blinked his eyes open, to see Riddle standing over him. He had forgotten about the boy.

"You are finally dying, Harry Potter. I will finally be successful."

"Why?" Harry gasped out. He could vaguely hear the yells of his teachers, but blocked them out. He knew that this was important.

"Without you, I can rise back to my former power. Without you, I can finally cleanse the world of its filth."

"Don't plan on it," Harry mumbled.

He pulled the fang out of his arm, and stabbed the diary. He stopped fighting the darkness and pain as he watched the figure die.

The black that framed his vision started to close in, until he could only see a single point on the far wall. Soon, that faded as well.

He heard soft noises next to him, but they softly faded until he was not conscious to anything.

* * *

"Harry!" McGonagall cried. She had managed to slow his fall, but the Basilisk had fallen between him and her. She had been trying to climb over the serpent when a bright light had blasted from the other side.

She suddenly remembered the wand in her hand, and vanished the snake. On the other side, Fawkes was leaning over Harry. She raced to the boy, and knelt next to him. She pressed a trembling hand against his neck, and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the faint pulse.

"He's alive," she whispered. Fawkes cooed at her, and she smiled at the phoenix. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Fawkes."

Fawkes nodded slightly, and McGonagall turned to where Ginny saw slowly waking up. The girl sat up, and looked around frantically.

Sprout and Flitwick huddled around the girl. McGonagall turned back to Harry, and picked him up.

"We need to get them to Poppy," she told them. The other two nodded, and helped Ginny to her feet. The girl was sheet white, with wide eyes. She seemed unable to form complete sentences. Sprout and Flitwick helped her walk out of the chamber, and kept a grip on her as Fawkes flew them back up to the restroom.

McGonagall led them all to the hospital wing, and everything started to blur together. She sat next to Harry's bed, and didn't even more when the Weasley parents arrived.

She just needed Harry to wake up.

* * *

Everything was dark. There was nothing else to it, just darkness.

Until the pain came, at least. Then there was just darkness and pain.

Then sound came. Nothing he could make out. Just garbled voices.

Then he realized that someone was holding his hand.

Finally, light came. It was soft, but it was there.

He groaned as he opened his eye slightly, and light flooded in.

"Harry," someone said, and the hand in his was removed. He felt fingers brush some hair off of his forehead. "Poppy, he's waking up."

Soft mumbling disturbed the silence a few moments later. He felt a blanket of warmth cover him, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Will he wake soon?"

"He should, Minerva, but there is no way of telling. Both Basilisks and Phoenixes are exceedingly rare, and I have never heard of a case like this."

"That seems to be a trend with him."

"I'm trying to sleep," a voice moaned.

The women turned to see Harry glaring at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We will explain everything once I am sure you are better," Pomfrey said as she bustled to his bed.

Harry groaned, and just let her do her tests.

He was asleep again when she was finished.

* * *

Harry was half asleep when the train stopped. His face was pressed against the warm glass of the window, and he was glad that the window was not facing the platform.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione said, shaking his shoulder.

Harry groaned, and forced himself to his feet. He still hadn't fully recovered what happened in the Chamber, and was constantly sleepy. He also had a new scar, a rough patch where the fang has penetrated his skin, then been pulled down his arm by the Basilisk.

Dumbledore had explained a few things once Harry had been able to stay awake for a decent amount of time. The book Harry had stabbed, a diary apparently, had held the memories of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. Somehow, it had used Ginny to open the Chamber. Harry had been partially out of it when Dumbledore had visited, so he hardly understood any of it.

Harry only half paid attention to the ritual 'make sure you owl me' conversation the other Knights were having. His focus was entirely on the bed waiting for him.

"Hey, Harry," a new voice said, making him jump slightly. He looked up.

"Hey, Susan."

"I hope you have a good holiday."

"Thanks, you too."

"Thanks. You'll write me, right?"

"Of course."

She grinned. "Brilliant. Well, I'll see you later."

She vanished in the crowd, leaving Harry slightly confused. He shook it off, and searched the crowd for his dad. He finally spotted him by the barrier, said a final good-bye to the Knights, and made his way over.

Gibbs smiled when he saw his son. Harry looked exhausted, but happy.

"We're spending the night in the city, then flying back," he told Harry.

"Why?"

"To give you the time to sleep."

Harry nodded, and let himself be led through the barrier.

* * *

"Hey, Kelly, have you seen my soccer ball?"

Harry leaned against his doorway as he waited for an answer from down the hall. It was only a few moments before the ball was tossed into the hall. Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards it. He had been home for over a month, and Kelly had stayed in her room most of the time.

"Why did you have it?" he asked.

"Trish and I wanted to play, and mine's flat," she told him from inside her room.

"You could of asked," he said as he flicked the ball up to his hands.

Kelly didn't respond, so he glanced into her room.

She was sitting at her desk, hunched over some papers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He walked into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed. She ignored him.

"You want to come play a match with some of the guys tomorrow?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said.

"Why not? You played with Trish."

"I just don't want to, Harry."

"Okay, then how about we convince Dad to take us to the pool over the weekend?"

"I'd rather just stay home."

"Really? You love to swim."

She swung around in her sat.

"I just want to be alone, Harry."

Harry stood up, and shrugged.

"Fine, be that way."

He started to turn around when something made him freeze.

Kelly was wearing a sweat shirt. He had originally passed it off as just because the room was cold, but it had moved up her arm slightly when she had turned around. He could just see red scratches on her wrists.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I got scratched by the cat," she said.

"We've never had a cat."

"It was Trish's cat, duh."

"Trish's cat died two years ago."

Kelly froze, and started at him with wide eyes. He strode across the room, and pulled the sleeve up even more. He took in the angry welt on her arm, then looked back at her face. She was close to tears.

"You've been cutting yourself!"

"It isn't that bad, Harry."

"Not that bad? You could die. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I just…"

"Just what? I thought you were getting better."

"Harry…"

"I'm not going to Hogwarts this year."

"You can't do that, Harry."

"Why not? I just need to talk to Aunt Minnie, and tell her that you need me."

"You can't tell them about this. They can't know!"

"Why not? You're hurting yourself, Kelly! On purpose!"

"Please, don't tell them. I'll stop, just don't tell anyone."

Harry watched her closely. A few tears had started to roll down her face, and she was watching him with scared eyes. She had fixed her sleeve, and had the cuff wrapped around her hand.

He knew he should tell someone and get her some real help, but he couldn't. She was his sister. He could help her, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but I am going to stay home for the year. I can't leave you again. Not now."

She nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "Promise me you'll stop."

"I promise. I promise, Harry."

* * *

"You two are too quiet, what happened?" Gibbs asked at dinner that night.

Harry and Kelly glanced at each other. Harry nodded softly, and turned back to their dad.

"I want to stay home this semester," he said.

"Why? I thought you loved Hogwarts."

"I do, but I just think I need to stay home this year."

Gibbs looked between the two of them, then nodded.

"If you can convince Minerva and Albus, I'm all for it."

* * *

"He wants to stay in American this year, Albus," McGonagall said. "He won't tell us why, but his is adamant."

"It would not be the first time a student has stayed home for a term or two, especially if the student is having family issues."

"Is it safe, though? We already know that someone is after them."

"We will have to think about it for a bit, but he is within his rights. Hogwarts attendance is not compulsory."

"For him it is. We made it so when we gave him to Gibbs."

"This is Harry's decision, not Gibbs."

The conversation was interrupted by a green light. They both turned to the fireplace to see the Minister for Magic stepping out.

"Dumbledore, it's Black. Sirius Black. He's escaped!" the man wheezed.

McGonagall's eyes went wide, and Dumbledore's face set.

"Minerva, go contact him. Let him know that he can spend the term with his family," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall nodded and left quickly.

"Did you not hear me, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked. "Sirius Black as escaped from Azkaban, and we believe he will be headed in this direction in search for Harry Potter."

"Oh, I heard you just fine, Cornelius. We have a student requesting to spend the year with his family. We were not sure if we would grant the request, but with Black lose…"

Fudge nodded, and started to talk about the security of the castle.

* * *

A single dog meandered down a vacant street. The heat had driven all of the residents indoors, allowing him to go wherever he wanted.

He moved from house to house, sniffing everything he passed. As the day started to draw to a close, he looked back on the street he had finished and whined. He slipped into a nearby alley, and curled up at the end.

He could have sworn that Dumbledore would have taken his pup here. There was simply nowhere else to take him. He couldn't get a single sniff of the boy, however.

The school year must have ended a month ago, but he had neither seen nor smelt Harry. The same could be said of Lily's sister's family. They were nowhere to be found.

Sure, he could simply be in the wrong neighborhood, but he could have sworn that Lily had said the words 'Privet Drive' multiple times. True, it normally involved alcohol, and if Lily was drunk, he was typically plastered. Still, he couldn't think of any other places they could be.

He jumped up with a yelp when something hit his flank. He twisted around to find himself trapped in the alley. A group of boys had blocked the entrance.

"Look at the little doggy, just curled up in a ball, he is," one of the laughed.

Sirius snarled at them.

"How fast you think it'll take ta get him to bleed out?" another asked.

"Let's find out, yeah," the last one said.

The boys started to push further into the alley. Sirius snapped at them, but they ignored his warnings. They kept walking forward. One of them bent down, and pelted another rock at Sirius. It hit his paw, and he jumped back.

"Oi! Let him alone," a new voice said.

The boys turned around.

"Says who?" the second one demanded.

"Says me. Poor thing did nothing to ya, did it? Just leave it be."

"Wait, Dudley? That you?" the first boy asked.

"And if it is?"

"It's me, Dudley, Piers."

"I remember who you are, nutter. Now let the dog alone."

"You've changed, you have," the third boy spat at him.

"For the better, I reckon."

"What? By becoming that?" Piers sneered.

Sirius moved slightly in order to see Dudley. A tall, muscled boy stood at the end of the alley. He had short cut blond hair, and some chub still clung to his face.

"Dudley!" a woman's voice said from.

"Yeah, just a minute," Dudley replied. He turned back to the boys. "I need to ask you all something."

"What?" Piers asked.

"What happened to Harry? Is he alright?"

"Wouldn't know, would we? I suppose he's fine over in the colonies."

"He's in America?"

"Has been for years, hasn't he? That Yank family took him after they got you sent away."

"Oh."

"Why? Why would you ever want to see that wanker again?"

"Gotta apologize, don't I? Thank him too, I reckon. I'm on the right path now. Boxing champion in my school and everything."

"You've turned into a regular ponce, Dudley."

Dudley laughed. "If you say so."

"Dudley!" the woman's voice called again.

"Coming!" he replied. Well, I guess if Harry isn't here, I better get going."

"Yeah, you better, and don't think of ever coming back," Piers said.

Dudley just shrugged, and left. The three boys watched him go.

"Ponce!" Piers yelled after him, then led the other two out of the alley, and down the street away from their old friend.

Sirius slowly curled back up and started to lick his hurt paw. He knew that once he changed back it would be a nasty cut on the back of his hand. When he was done cleaning the wound, he laid his head down and started to think.

Harry was in American. He was safe. For now, at least. He had to be going to Hogwarts; Dumbledore wouldn't allow anything else. It let him focus on getting the rat.

**So, the introduction of Sirius, and Dudley is back, only better. I do have a small plan for Dudley, but he won't be mentioned again for ages, like, in the sequel ages. I don't like how rushed this chap it, but I need to get it up, and I need to get to bed cause I have PT in the morning. So, good night, and everyone should go watch Doctor Who.**

**Quick edit: The idea for Harry to stay home wasn't mine. It cam from **noshadowone **through a review. I did change the idea slightly, but I figured I should give them credit. I was planning on doing this when I first published it, but I was dead last night.**


	24. The Way I Do

_**Edited, cause I'm an idiot, and cannot remember details. Thanks to Sakura Lisel for first pointing the mistake out to me.**_

**Such a long time, I know. I am so sorry. Read the chapter, and I will talk a little more once it's over.**

Harry groaned as he pulled the paper towards him. He had so many letters to write, and would rather go hang with some of his friends. He had to write them, however. He picked up his pen, and started to write.

First, for the Knights.

_I'm sorry for the short notice, but I won't be going to Hogwarts this term. Some stuff came up at home, and I have to stay here. Don't worry, I will be back next year, you can't get rid of me that easily. Keep pranking, and make sure to send me picture of everything._

_Harry_

He read the words multiple times to make sure it sounded right, then copied it onto more sheets of paper, and put each Knight's name on it. After enveloping and addressing them, he grabbed another sheet.

_Wood,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I will not be at Hogwarts this year. I hope you find a decent seeker to take my place. Good luck on the season this year, I will be back, and in proper form, next year._

_Harry Potter_

Once he deemed the letter decent enough to send it, he slipped it into an envelope, and hesitated slightly before grabbing one last piece of paper.

_Susan,_

_It's Harry, if you haven't figured it out yet. I know we were making plans for Hogsmeade weekends, but I won't be able to make any of them. I'm not going to Hogwarts this term. I have to stay home in the States. It'll be cool, though. I'll get to see what an American magic school is like! We'll keep owling, during the year, yeah?_

_Harry_

He read the words countless times before finally putting the letter in an envelope. He had kept a constant owl message with Susan through the summer, and was seriously upset about not being able to go to Hogsmeade with her.

He lent back on his chair, and looked over at his nightstand. Smiling faces looked back at him, most moving, but a few not.

The one that was not moving was older than most of the other. It showed him, Kelly, and their parents. A moving picture of his biological parents, and one of him and McGonagall stood on either side of the still photo.

The rest of the pictures were from Hogwarts. One of him and the other Knights playing around, another of the Gryffindor Quidditch team posing.

He had tacked one picture to his wall. It was of him, scowling at the camera. His skin, instead of its normal pale self, was a vivid green, and scaly. A stripe of darker green scales stared on the tip of his nose, and moved up his forehead. Across his forehead, some of the scales were hot pink, and spelt the word 'heir.'

He smirked at the picture. He had woken up normal that day, but it had all changed the second he walked out of the common room. He figured Hermione must have found a way for the spell to hang in the doorway, and only activate for him. It had been brilliant, and he had been excited to learn how they had done it, once he had been changed back to normal.

At the time, however, he had wanted to disappear. He had managed to keep his anger at his friends down, he had agreed to it, after all, but he didn't have to like it.

He turned his thoughts from that day, and look at the last picture. Him and Susan. He really liked Susan, and had planned on asking her to be his girlfriend, but it wouldn't happen now. He had to help Kelly. She was more important.

He heard the front door open and close, and turned to Hedwig.

"You think you can deliver these?" he asked her. "Before the first of September?"

She hooted at him, grabbed the letters, and flew out the window.

Harry watched her go, and got out of the chair once she had flown into the cloud cover. He let his room, and started to make his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

"We will have one less student than expected this term," McGonagall said.

The rest of the professors looked at her as she sat on the couch.

"Who?" Sprout asked.

"Harry Potter, he will be staying in America for this term, and will be back next term."

"What a pity. Must he really return?" Snape spoke up. Sprout glared at him and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"He is staying home due to a family issue, it has been done before," McGonagall said.

"He is most likely too scared of Black to come," Snape said.

"He does not know about Blacks true identity."

"That's not Harry's way, Severus," Flitwick added.

"As much as he is like his father…"

"Do not finish that, Severus," McGonagall cut in. "He is a thirteen year old boy. Grown men are scared of Black."

Snape just turned back to the book in his hands.

"I am surprised Albus is letting him stay in the States," Flitwick said.

"He was reluctant until we heard about Black. He hopes that Black will still head to Hogwarts, which will be heavily guarded."

"I shudder to think of how Mr. Potter will react if he discovers that his friends are facing a danger meant for him," Sprout said.

"That is why he will not find out," McGonagall told her.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Why aren't you coming back, bloody twit. Don't call him a twit, Ron. Yeah, he told us stuff is going on at home. Thank you, Neville. No problem, Hermione. You probably shouldn't write everything we all say, Seamus, or it will be a long letter._

_We didn't get these until the first on the Express, so we decided to reply in one letter. You really shouldn't send Hedwig on such long trips. We know it will mean less letters, but the poor bird was exhausted. (Ron is telling Hermione to lay off now. He says that this is what owls are for. We aren't going to finish this letter, thanks to Ron and Hermione, until after we reach Hogwarts, so she will get plenty of rest. –Seamus)_

_It really sucks that you aren't going to be here this year. We will miss you. Course, we will not take a break. What Knight takes a break? We'll send you plenty of pictures._

_The new Defense professor seems decent. He was sleeping in our compartment when we got on the train. He slept the entire way until we were stopped by dementors. (Can you believe it? Bloody dementors on the Express! – Ron) He gave us all chocolate once they left. (Chocolate helps with the effects of dementors – Hermione)_

_The parchment is running out, and the ride is almost over, so we're going to leave it here, and send it once Hedwig is rested._

_Knights_

_-oOo-_

_Potter,_

_I was upset to read that you will not be back. I will try to find a decent replacement, but I doubt that I will find anyone._

_Wood_

_-oOo-_

_Harry,_

_I hope everything is going well at home. I wish we could go to Hogsmeade together, but I guess we will have to go next year. Make sure you give Hedwig a chance to rest._

_Susan_

* * *

Harry stopped when he heard the crying from the bathroom. It was soft, and he barely caught it, but it was there. He listened for a moment, before wrapping his hand around the knob. His muscles tensed, ready to force his way through the door.

"Kelly?" he whispered.

"I'm almost done," she said.

He could hear her moving around. Cabinets closed, and water ran for a moment. The lock clicked, and he released the knob. She opened the door, and tried to push past him with her head down.

Harry blocked her path, and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, and buried her face in his neck.

"Please tell me you didn't," he said after a moment.

She just shook her head. He pulled back, and looked at her arm. There were no new cuts.

"I nearly did," she told him. "But I…I just."

He pulled her back into the hug, and just held her.

* * *

Harry slipped the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. He had to catch the bus with Kelly in less than ten minutes and was making sure he had everything he needed.

His bag held a few notebooks, pens, and pencils, a much different collection than the quills and pieces of parchment he was used to. Another contrast was his clothes. He had almost grabbed his cloak when dressing, but had caught himself and laughed. Instead, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned oxford shirt.

"You coming, Harry?" Kelly asked, looking into his room.

He turned around. Kelly looked a lot better than she had when he had confronted her over a month ago. He had started to force her to join him with friends. He also made sure she stopped cutting. He was constantly on her about it, and it had annoyed her at first, but she had started to appreciate what he was doing.

"Let's go," he said.

They left the house, and walked through the summer heat to the bus stop down the street.

"Hey Kelly, Harry," a brown haired boy said.

"Hey, Stuart," Harry replied. Kelly smiled slightly at the boy.

"This year is gunna be great," Stuart grinned. "The whole group together again."

"You gunna stay, Harry?" a blond girl asked.

"Only for the year, then I'm going back to my school in England."

"What's school like in England?" the blond girl continued.

"A lot different than here."

* * *

Harry groaned as he flopped down on his bed. He had just finished the longest day of school in his life, and wanted nothing other than sleep.

His day had started like all of the other students. He had sat through the PE teacher explaining the course. He had listened closely as his math teacher stared the lesson immediately after going through the syllabus. He had talked with his friends during lunch. He had almost fallen asleep during his science class.

Then, when most of the other students went home, he had gone to room 207 for a break before his magic classes.

There were about 50 other magic students at his school, 11 of which were in his grade and so in room 207 with him. They had spent the time, which would later be used for club meetings and sport practices, relaxing and getting to know each other.

One of the magic teachers was sitting at the desk. He had sat with his legs propped up on the desk and his chair precariously close to tipping over. He had explained to Harry how the public magic school system worked in the States.

They had to go to normal school just like every other student. If they wanted to go to a university, or get a job outside of the magic society, they needed to have a high school diploma. So, the only way for them to give them magic lessons without doing it during the school day, was to do it after school and any extracurricular activity they wanted to do.

After school, the middle school students, grades seven and eight, that would be attending their high school were bussed to their school. Then, they would break into their groups for the first subject of the day. Instead of separating them by age and grade for the practical magics, they were separated by skill level.

Once the break time was over, and most of the school was empty, the middle school busses had pulled up, and they had all been herded to the gym. The returning students had grouped up immediately, while Harry and the new seventh graders had been taken to get assessed.

They had pushed Harry through the assessment first, to get him to his group for the first subject, charms.

He had paused when he had seen Ms. Strom, his old soccer coach and science teacher, waiting to put him through his transfiguration assessment. She had greeted him enthusiastically, but had started quickly. He hadn't taken long, and the other assessments had passed just as fast. It hadn't been long before he had joined his transfiguration group.

After transfiguration, they had moved to their grade groups and went to their History of Magic lessons. A part of him had missed being taught transfiguration by McGonagall, but he had learnt more in the single history lesson than he had in all of Binns' lessons combined.

They had all taken the busses home, and Harry had walked through the door just in time for dinner.

As he lay on his bed, he kept thinking of how tired he was going to be by the end of the week. The middle school students came up three times a week, and the seniors only had lessons twice a week, but the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors had lessons every day until the skill groups reached a certain level.

Gibbs walked into the room half an hour later to find Harry passed out. He smiled slightly, and pulled the blanket up around his son's body.

* * *

"Harry," a voice said.

Harry looked up from his homework. School had started over a month ago, and his workload was worse than Hogwarts. Kelly was standing in his doorway.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Wanna go kick the ball round with Stuart and Lucy?"

Harry glanced at his worksheet, then back at his sister. He dropped his pen, and stood up.

"Course."

She grinned.

* * *

_Knights,_

_School in the States is extremely different than Hogwarts. I'm not even going to try to explain in here, none of you would get it._

_Everything is good here. The thing I stayed for is getting better. Much better. Sorry for the wait for the reply, Hedwig was beat after the last trip._

_How is the new professor? I'll be mad if I miss the one decent Defense professor we have. Why are dementors at Hogwarts? I can't find anything._

_Don't forget my pictures._

_Harry_

-oOo-

_Susan,_

_We'll be sure to go to Hogsmeade next year._

_Harry_

–oOo-

_Harry,_

_Everything is odd this term._

_The professor is actually really good. We are actually learning._

_They have dementors all over the grounds because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. First bloke to ever get out. The dementors are keeping everything restricted. Half of Hogsmeade is closed, and everything feels colder. None of us can wait until they leave._

_Ron and Hermione are fighting. Something about Scabbers, and Crookshanks. (Neville just told me that we never told you about Crookshanks. He's Hermione's cat. Ugly thing, but she loves him. – Seamus) They are off arguing right now, so they aren't helping us with this letter._

_We pulled off Muggle Day two weeks ago, the pictures are in the envelope._

_Knights_

* * *

"What is this?" Harry asked. He lifted the object to his nose and sniffed it.

"It's a cake, idiot," Kelly told him.

Harry gave it a funny look, then bit it.

"Th's ruly gud," he said. She glared at him as crumbs fell from his mouth. He swallowed. "What? I said it's really good."

Her glare slid away for a smile. "Thanks. I'm glad I'm taking that cooking class at school. I really like it."

"You're good at it. You wanna make me another?"

"Make your own."

"But it won't be this good."

Her smile grew.

"What?" he prodded.

"I just really like cooking. I feel better when I cook."

"Then keep doing it."

"I think I will."

* * *

"It has to be lying. There is no way that's the truth."

"Has the map lied to us yet? I say we go check it out."

"Leave it. The map isn't new. Maybe that bloke used to sleep there."

"Who used to sleep where?"

The twins turned around slowly, their eyes calm, but their minds swearing ferociously. Remus Lupin, their Defense professor for the year was watching them. They could have sworn his mouth was turned upwards slightly in amusement.

"No one, no where, sir," one of the twins started.

"Just a bit of fun really," the other continued.

"Yes, well, if I could just see that piece of parchment," Lupin said.

Fred and George glanced at each other for a moment before Fred slowly put the now blank parchment into Lupin's outstretched hand.

Lupin looked the parchment over and turned to the boys.

"If you tell me what you were talking about, I may be able to keep you out of trouble."

"It was nothing, sir, just like we told you."

"Is that so? Then I guess I will have to keep this," he ruffled the map slightly. "And will expect you two in my office Friday night at eight."

The twins nodded, and quickly left.

Lupin made sure they were out of sight before activating the map. He quickly found where he was standing, and watched as the twins made their way the Gryffindor Tower. He chuckled. They hardly needed the map. They were brilliant at avoiding the rest of the patrol without it.

He moved to close the map, but a name stopped him. He froze for a moment. That was what they had been talking about.

He regained control over his legs, and sprinted towards the dot on the map that was McGonagall.

* * *

"I swear, this map never lies," Lupin insisted.

McGonagall glanced up at him as Dumbledore continued to study the parchment.

"What, exactly, is this, Remus?" she asked.

"A map. The Map. We made it when we were in Hogwarts."

"We? As in..."

"James, myself, Peter, and Black."

"This was how you four managed to cause so much destruction?"

"A brilliant piece of magic, I assure you, Minerva," Dumbledore spoke up.

"Be that as it may, it was dangerous enough in the hands of four school boys, but if Black got a hold of it now."

"That may not be the issue if the map is telling the truth," Dumbledore said.

"It must be lying. There is not possible way Pettigrew is still alive, let alone in the same bed as Mr. Weasley."

"The Map never lies," Lupin spoke up. "If it says he is there, he is there."

"Then we must act with much haste," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"Sirius?" Dumbledore said into the darkness. The house creaked around him, but there was no sign of the man.

"I am not here to take you back, Sirius."

Sirius still didn't reveal himself.

"We caught Pettigrew, Sirius. You can be a free man if you just come out."

"What?" the spluttered word came from behind him. Dumbledore turned around to see the starved man watching him closely. "You…you caught Pettigrew?"

"Come with me to the castle, and I will tell you everything on the way."

Sirius watched him for a second. "Can I trust you?"

"Dear boy, what other choice do you have? However, I assure you that I am not here to trick you. Peter Pettigrew is indeed at the castle. It appears he was masquerading as a pupil's rat."

Sirius watched him with weary eyes, then nodded. Dumbledore led him through the tunnels that led to the grounds. He told him how they had found Pettigrew as they walked towards the castle.

"I really am a free man?" Sirius said when they were about half way there.

"As free as you want." The sentence held a cryptic tone, but before Sirius could ask what he meant, the doors to the castle opened, and a figure ran out. Sirius quickly recognized his old Transfiguration professor, and couldn't help but notice how she tensed up when she saw him.

"Where is Pettigrew, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Escaped. We were taking him to your office, and he pretended to slip of the stairs. He took Remus down with him, and managed to get his hands on Remus' wand. He transformed and we haven't found him."

Fear clouded the hope Sirius had started to feel. They were going to send him back. Pettigrew had gotten away again, and they were going to send him back. He took a step backwards and was about to bolt.

"Sirius." He froze. McGonagall had never called him by his given name. He stared at her. His eyes were wide. She took a step towards him. "We will not let them take you back."

"They will not believe you without the rat," he said.

"He is right, Minerva, without Pettigrew in custody it will not be easy to clear Sirius of his charges," Dumbledore said.

"We could send him to America, with Harry," she suggested.

Sirius perked up. "Harry?"

* * *

"Harry, this is Sirius Black," McGonagall said.

Harry studied the thin man in front of him. The man's black hair was freshly cut, an unwanted change by the way the man kept running his hand through it. His clothes hung limply off of his body, as did his skin. His eyes, however, seemed to spark when he was Harry.

"Harry," Sirius said. His voice was raspy and hitched slightly when saying the word.

"Hello," Harry replied.

"You've grown so much."

"I'm pretty sure that happens over twelve years."

Sirius laughed. "I never thought I would see you again. But, here you are, the spitting image of your father with your mother's eyes and wit."

Harry nodded slightly, but glanced at McGonagall for help. She understood instantly.

"Sirius is going to stay in an apartment in town. He will be there is you want to talk to him," she said.

"We can talk any time you want, Harry, about anything," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

McGonagall led Sirius out.

"You okay, kid?" Gibbs asked once they were out of the room.

"Yeah," Harry numbly said before standing up and going to his room.

Once he got there he quietly closed his door, then felt the anger in his chest boil over. He couldn't think straight. For once, he let the anger control him.

He swiped his arm across his dresser, knocking everything to the ground. He pulled his posters off of the wall. He threw everything he could reach across the room. When he ran out of things to destroy, he stared at the mess, than turned around and punched the wall.

The pain shot up his arm. He fell back with a gasp. He lifted his hand up to look at it, only to realize that his vision was blurry. At first he thought that his glasses might have fallen off, but he soon realized that it was tears.

"You done?" a voice said.

He looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Leave me alone," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Only if you tell me why."

"Because I want to be alone!"

He turned away from his father. How could he explain? He hardly understood what he was feeling. A mixture of anger and joy and pain and, hidden deep underneath it all, gratitude, was rolling through his blood.

Gibbs didn't say anything for a while, so Harry turned around to see the door empty. He stalked over to it, and slammed it shut. He made his way back across the room, and collapsed in his bed.

He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he was sure that he never wanted to see Sirius Black again. Why would he want to see a man who could have prevented him from going to the Dursley's in the first place? A man who could have prevented his parent's deaths?

* * *

"Why should I give you a chance? You have shown no loyalty to the cause. You have hidden from the law as well as from us. So, tell me. Why should I not curse you dead now?"

The portly man in front of him shivered in fear. His mind moved as fast as it could, trying to figure out a way to worm out of the trouble.

"I can help you get Potter," he blurted out.

The tall man watched him with calculating eyes. "Go on. How can you know where Potter is if he is not at Hogwarts?"

"The boys talked. He is in America. I have been there. I have been through the wards around his house."

"They are sure to have changed the wards as to not allow you past."

"I still know the area in lives in. If I cannot reach him, I can reach those around him."

The blond considered him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"I will give you this one chance."

* * *

_Harry,_

_You won't believe it, although Hermione keeps saying that by the time you get this, you will already know, but who cares?_

_Scabbers is a __anime__ animagus. Turns out he's some bloke named Peter Pettigrew (He slept in my bed! – Ron), who is the reason Sirius Black was in Azkaban. They didn't tell us all the detail, but we do know that he's the reason your folks were killed. Sorry, mate._

_Knights_

Harry read through the letter again. He smiled softly. At least the Knights would never keep anything from him.

"Hey," Kelly's voice said from the doorway.

"What?" he said, still looking at the letter.

"Just making sure you're okay," she said. Her voice betrayed her hurt feelings at his brash tone.

He looked up at her. "Sorry. It's just…"

"Sirius Black?"

He sighed. "Yeah. None of them thought to tell me about him. Nothing. He just got himself locked up, and vanished from my life."

"But he's here now. Doesn't that count?"

"I don't know, Kells, I really don't know. I mean, I could have lived with him. I never had to go to the Dursley's."

"Then we never would have met."

He didn't reply. "We never would have met," he whispered as he looked at the wall. He looked back at her. "I would never give up my time with the Dursley's if it meant I wouldn't have met you."

She smiled, and walked over to him. "You should talk to him."

He nodded.

* * *

He fingered the knife in his pocket, the metal handle cool against his palm.

…_wait for his bus…_

He leaned against the tree, its bark catching his jacket whenever his position shifted.

…_wait for his bus…_

He kept his eyes on the stop sign, waiting for the bus.

…_wait his bus…_

He smiled when the bus pulled up and stopped.

…_find the boy…_

Students started to file off of the bus.

…_find the boy…_

In the middle of the line was a dark haired boy talking with a red haired girl.

…_follow him…_

He waited until the boy and girl were halfway down the block, then started after them.

…_get him…_

He slowly caught up to them, his longer legs working in his favor.

_...get him…_

He moved so he was behind the boy.

…_get him…_

He pulled the knife out of his pocket.

…_GET HIM…_

He lunged towards the boy and everything blurred into pain.

* * *

"I'm sure you could convince Dad to let you take cooking lessons," Harry said.

"You really think so?" Kelly said.

"Of course, he would do anything for you."

Kelly laughed. Harry smiled. Kelly didn't laugh nearly enough anymore, but she was getting better.

"He really would," he told her.

She was about to say something, when she glanced behind them. Her eyes grew wide, and she shoved Harry into the street.

Harry flipped around to see Kelly stumble away from a man. A knife was lodged in her arm.

"Kelly!" he cried.

He rushed to her side. She was gripping the handle of her knife, and staring at the man. Harry turned towards the man, just in time to see him barreled over by a giant dog. He turned back to his sister, and gently got her to sit down.

"You're gunna be okay, Kelly," he told her. She nodded, although her eyes where growing starting to dull with unconsciousness.

"Kelly? Harry? Oh my goodness!" Harry looked up at the voice. One of their neighbors was racing down the street towards them. "Call 911," she cried over her shoulder. Harry noticed her husband poking his head out of their door.

"Harry?" Kelly said.

"Yeah?"

"Think imma ask Dad bout cooking lessons."

Harry let out a halfhearted laugh. "You will, Kelly, you will."

* * *

Gibbs slowly walked into the waiting room at the hospital. His little girl. His baby. She was in surgery. Someone had stabbed her. Her brachial artery had been nicked. She had almost bled out.

"Dad?" The word was more of a sob than an actual word.

He turned around. Harry was watching him. Tears were quietly falling from the boys eyes.

"Harry," he quietly said. He sat in the seat next to him, and pulled him into a hug.

"He was aiming for me, Dad, and she saved me, and now she might…she might…" Harry's voice broke as he spoke.

Gibbs tightened his grip on his son. "She will make it through. She will."

Harry didn't respond. He just quietly cried into his father's shirt. Gibbs held onto to boy.

* * *

"You are going down no matter what, so you might as well tell us why you did it," Franks almost yelled at the man.

"I don't know, something just made me, some voice I couldn't ignore," the man replied. Fear and confusion mixed in his eyes.

Franks was about to yell again, when the door opened. He turned to see a man in a suit.

"I will be taking things from here," he said.

"Why?"

"That is irrelevant. You director has already approved it."

Franks stared at the men and was about to protest when the director stepped out from behind them.

"Don't question it, Franks. He will be punished, and you can't get any more out of him."

Franks growled, then stormed out of the room. What was he supposed to tell the probie?

The man ignored his exit, and turned to the man sitting at the table. He knew what Franks did not. He knew of the Imperious Curse.

He nodded at the director before closing the door and slipping his wand out of his pocket.

"Do not worry, you will forget everything. You did not ask for this, so you will not have to live with it."

The man watched him with curiosity mixed into the fear and confusion.

"Obliviate."

* * *

He had failed, again. He only had one choice. He had to hide. He had to get as far away as possible.

Where? How?

He would have to travel as a rat. They knew he was alive. Everyone would be looking for him.

Sirius was in the States. He had attacked the man. He was the reason the boy was still alive. Damned mutt. Sirius would know that he was close. He would be looking for him.

It was only safe to stay a rat.

It was only safe to hide.

He had heard Canada could be nice.

* * *

"You okay?"

Harry looked up to see Sirius Black leaning against the wall. His conversation with Kelly was hidden beneath the anger and fear of what had happened. He could lose another part of his family.

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you."

"Yeah, you care so much."

"I'm sure you don't trust me right now…"

"At all."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Harry turned his head to stare at the wall in front of him. "What are you even doing here?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks. Go away."

A growl rose from Sirius's throat. "What do I have to do to get through to you?"

"You lost your chance when you left me."

"I didn't have a choice! Dumbledore thought that taking you to the Dursley's was the best thing to do."

"Well, he was obviously wrong."

"If I had known what they were like…if any of us knew what they were like, do you think we would have left you there?"

"You didn't just leave me there. You just left me."

"I didn't have a choice! I didn't exactly plan on being arrested."

"You didn't have to go after him."

"Yes, I did. I didn't know he was going to blow up the street. All I knew was that if I didn't get him, I was going to Azkaban anyway."

Harry finally looked at him. "But you got out. Why not get out sooner?"

Sirius sighed, and sat in the seat next to Harry. "I was a mess, pup. I was mad, and could not get over the guilt I felt for convincing your parents to make Pettigrew the secret keeper."

"And when you got out? You went after him! You didn't bother to try and find me. Was that all you cared about? Getting him? Was it so important for you to find him over me? Did you even think about me?"

Sirius looked at the boy. "The first place I went was Privet Drive, to try and find you," he quietly said. Harry's eyes changed from anger to surprise. "I was looking when I heard some kids talking about you moving over here. I knew you were safe over here, pup, and I knew it would be damn near impossible for me to get here. So, I went after Pettigrew."

"You went to Privet Drive?" Harry slowly asked.

"Course, I needed to see you."

"You could have sent me an owl."

"I figured they must have told you about me. Besides, I couldn't risk it getting intercepted."

Harry nodded slightly. It did make sense. He wasn't over what he felt towards the man, but maybe he could with time. Sirius made a movement, as though he was going to hug Harry, but stopped almost instantly. They weren't quite there yet.

"Kelly thinks I should forgive you." He wasn't sure what made him say it, but it still came out.

Sirius looked shocked for a second. "She's smart."

Harry nodded. "She said that, if I hadn't been left with the Dursley's, I never would have met her. I wouldn't have my family. And, she's right."

"You still shouldn't have had to live through what they put you through."

"Maybe I did. Or, she would be dead already. She would have died in the accident. And, Dad. He would be all alone right now."

Sirius thought for a moment to gather his thoughts. Harry wasn't what he had thought the boy would be, and not by anything the boy chose for himself. His childhood had matured Harry beyond his age.

"Harry?" Gibbs said from the doorway before Sirius could speak. "She's awake."

Harry stood up instantly, and followed his father. He paused in the doorway.

"Thanks for saving us," he said to Sirius before he walked away.

Sirius watched them go with a sad smile on his face. Harry still didn't trust him completely, but they were better off than they had been.

* * *

Gibbs entered the room after letting Harry and Kelly talk for a few minutes. Kelly was asleep again; the bandage on her arm crushed him. He had almost lost her again.

Harry was sitting in the chair next to her. His face was hidden in his hands.

"It's my fault," the boy said. He looked up at his father. "He was aiming for me. She pushed me out of the way."

"Harry, I wouldn't have her anymore if it wasn't for you."

Confusion spread across Harry's face. Gibbs sat on the chair next to him.

"You saved her during the car crash, and now, you saved her from herself."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"The doctor told me about her scars. He said they stopped months ago, right around when you asked to stay home," Gibbs said. "Without you, I wouldn't have her, at all."

Harry nodded. Gibbs reached over, wrapped an arm around the boy, and pulled his over for a single-arm hug.

_**For those who were confused before the edit, Kelly was stabbed in the arm, in the brachial artery, which can bleed out in as little as 5 minutes.**_

**I know, I feel horrible for leaving you all for too long. I'm not even going to try and plead my case. I just could not get into this chapter, and I still do not like it. I really just want to get out of his years at Hogwarts, and move onto his life after. Review, or don't review, its up to you. I don't really deserve reviews after taking so long.**


End file.
